Baby Naruto
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Kakashi and his team are attacked my a strange enemy, Sakura's fine, Kakashi's in a coma at the hosiptal, Naruto and Sasuke are missing. When Kakashi wakes up, Naruto and Sasuke are where, IN where! KakaIruKaka Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Beast**

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000—Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, only my original ones.

Summary: Kakashi and his team are attacked my a strange enemy, Sakura's fine, Kakashi's in a coma at the hosiptal, Naruto and Sasuke are missing. When Kakashi wakes up, Naruto and Sasuke are where, IN where! KakaIruKaka Mpreg!

0000000000000000000

"So, what kind of mission are you going on again?" Iruka asked as he helped Kakashi with his ninja gear.

They were at the house that they bought together a year ago now, after they decided to move in together. Kakashi was on their bed fixing his shoes while Iruka, who stood beside him, was making sure Kakashi had all of his weapons and rations.

"For the last time, Iruka, it's just a regular old C-rank mission with the brats; nothing new." Kakashi said with humor evident in his voice.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi after he finished loading the Jounin's gear. He loved Kakashi, he really did, but he hated his laid-back attitude when he was about to go on a mission, no matter what the rank.

"You know just as well as I do that C-ranks can easily jump to A-rank or even S-rank in the blink of an eye." Iruka chastised Kakashi in annoyance, but anyone could hear the worry and love laced into the chunnin's voice.

Kakashi stopped working on his gear and stood up. He smiled underneath his mask, and his single gray eye curved into an upside down 'u'. He gently took his weapons holster from his lover and put it down. Kakashi pulled his mask down while pulling Iruka closer against him and gave a small peck on Iruka's cheek.

"Maa…You worry too much, love." Kakashi purred with a smile.

A small blush graced Iruka's cheeks at the loving gesture, and he smiled back despite the worry that was running through his veins for Kakashi.

"I know…" Iruka whispered with a sigh. "But when it comes to you, I can't help it, y'know? I'll always be worried about you, no matter what the mission is."

Kakashi nodded, knowing that there were no words to express the feelings he and Iruka had for each other. He tightened the embrace, trying to comfort the love of his life. In response to the tighter hold Iruka closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth Kakashi provided.

They both wanted this comfort to last forever, but it was time for the mission.

Kakashi didn't want to move. He was comfortable right there in Iruka's arms, but he had a duty to Konoha, and he was a man who held pride in his duty.

"Ruka, I have to go now." Kakashi murmured softly.

Iruka sighed, not wanting it to be over. His hold on Kakashi tightened.

"Iruka…" Kakashi's voice took on a warning tone, and Iruka knew he had to let go.

"You better come back alive and unharmed, in one piece." Iruka glared at Kakashi, releasing him, "Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Kakashi smiled. That was his Ruka.

"It's only a C-rank."

"We already went through this; now get out of here before you're not able to." Iruka threatened.

Kakashi gave him one more smile and peck on the cheek before he poofed away, knowing that if he didn't leave, Iruka would make good on his threat.

000000000

"You're late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled when Kakashi appeared before them. Sasuke's only response was a grunt with his arms crossed.

Kakashi smiled at them; well, at least it looked like he was smiling at them. They couldn't really tell because of the mask, but his eye was curved again in an upside down 'u'.

"Maa…I just lost track of time on the road of life." Kakashi waved them off, but gave a small smile. It was the truth.

He was late meeting them because he was spending the past hours with Iruka. Iruka was his life now, and he would gladly get lost in time just to be with him.

"Liar!" the duo shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

Kakashi just chuckled; he didn't care that his students didn't believe him. As long as Iruka was in his life, he didn't care about anything else.

"Hey, hey, teme!" Naruto challenged, "I bet I'll be better in our mission than you!"

"Like hell, dobe." Sasuke just grunted.

Once again, the two were going at it. Kakashi had to sigh, and his head fell to his chest. _Where did I go wrong with these two?_ he thought distantly, not really listening to the yelling and Sakura's pleas to stop. He had thought that after a while, they would come together in at least camaraderie, if not friendship, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

_Well at least they would help each other if one or the other is in trouble. That's something, right? I wonder, love, how did you ever handle these brats along with 15 others? It's beyond me._ Kakashi thought and shuddered at the thought of kids.

He knew that his team were kids but he just couldn't stand them sometimes. He had a high level of respect and pride for his Ruka, taking care of all those brats nearly every day. Fuck missions, what Iruka did was way harder than any mission he could think of.

_Iruka…_ Kakashi's thoughts drifted, and he started to daydream about the dolphin that was waiting for him at home.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka all worried and fumbling over him when he gets home, making sure he was alright…

"Hmm…"

Iruka cooking him his favorite meals after a long day of missions, and giving him a full body massage…

"Kakashi-sensei!" a loud voice put an abrupt end to his fantasies.

"Yes?" Kakashi finally glanced at his students; all of them were annoyed, "Were you saying something?"

"The mission, sensei?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Mission?" Kakashi blinked, dazed. He just couldn't stop picturing Iruka, in their bed, waiting for him.

Naruto got pissed.

"Stop daydreaming about Iruka-sensei and tell us what the mission's about!" Naruto growled, though he was more pissed about what he knew what his Jounin teacher was thinking about.

"Maa…we're just escorting some civilians back to their home village." Kakashi waved him off.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, mood changing instantly. He was jumping up and down, Sakura looked ready, and Sasuke even looked exited, "Alright! Another step on the path to Hokage!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"What did you say teme?"

And they started again.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke alone!"

Kakashi just sighed.

_This is going to be a long day, I can just feel it._

0000000000

"Team, meet the people we're going to be escorting for the next couple days." Kakashi waved to a small group of people.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team." Kakashi introduced them one by one each bowing as they were introduced, "This is Haruno Sakura, next to her is Uchiha Sasuke, and next to him is Uzumaki Naruto."

The team—as well as Kakashi—finally got a good look at who they were escorting. There was a woman around her late 20s, early 30s, and a man standing next to her that looked around the same age. In front of them were two 7-year-old boys, bickering with each other.

The woman had a pale complexion, and was a redhead with light blue eyes. They shone brightly, reminding Kakashi of his love back home. There was a smile on her face as she watched her boys fight; she knew in her heart that it was just boys being boys, and that half the stuff they were saying wasn't true. It was just a game to them, not any real fighting.

Her clothing was a light blue kimono, with a darker layer on top. There were pale flowers and swirling designs like vines on the bottom of her kimono, near her sandaled feet. Kakashi also noticed that the woman was pregnant; around 5 months, if he was correct.

Kakashi shivered.

He would never have to deal with a pregnant woman, thanks to his wonderful Iruka. He would forever be thankful he wasn't a woman, either; being pregnant, he heard, sucked! Between the pain, cravings, and worst of all, labor and child birth, it was all just one huge pain.

He thanked every god he knew that he was male.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mika, and this is my husband Riko." The woman, Mika, started to introduce them.

The male, Riko, was rather large, with a muscular build, and looked like he could handle himself in a fight. His skin was heavily tanned, and he had brown hair, much like a certain dolphin Kakashi knew. However, ever though his skin tone and hair were much like Iruka's, his eyes were a different story. Whereas Iruka's eyes were a lovely shade of brown that held a deep love, Riko's eyes were not.

Riko's eyes were a dark hunter green, and anything but loving. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, causing Kakashi to wonder how someone as lively as Mika could love a man like that. But then he thought of his and Iruka's relationship, and began to see the similarities. He wisely decided not to judge.

Riko nodded to the four people in front of him. He looked like he was insulted that he couldn't protect his family as they travelled home, but his wife was pregnant. He was not about to let pride interfere with his wife's safety and the health of their unborn child. He wore a gray vest that showed off his chest, and white pants with regular white shoes rather than sandals.

Naruto, on the other hand, paid little attention to the adults and instead focused on the bickering boys. They would fight over something ridiculous, then laugh about it in the end and hug each other. At first he saw himself and Sasuke fighting like that, but the feeling stopped when they laughed and hugged each other.

Whenever he and Sasuke fought they would hardly laugh about it, much less hug each other. It just wasn't them. Though, of course, Naruto knew in his heart that he thought of Sasuke like a brother and would do anything for him and believed whole-heartedly that Sasuke would do the same.

The two boys, oblivious to all everyone else, were twins. They were an equal mix of both their parents, with the brown hair and tan skin of their father, and the light blue eyes and kind aura of their mother.

"These two cuties are Yui and Yoi," the mother continued, pointing to each of her boys. It didn't really matter; they were moving around far too much to be pin-pointed, and looked identical anyway, "Thank you for escorting us."

Naruto secretly wished that he could have that kind of relationship with Sasuke.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. Unlike Naruto, however, Sasuke didn't show it on his face. Anyone with a half a brain could see the longing in Naruto's eyes as he watched the two boys, but Sasuke forced himself to remain as stoic and impassive as ever.

A clap from Kakashi gathered everyone's attention.

"Now that introductions are done, why don't we set out? The quicker we get started, the sooner we all get home." Kakashi suggested, silently adding to himself. _And the sooner I see my beautiful little dolphin._

With that, they headed out. It was all of ten seconds before Sasuke 'accidentally' put his foot out in front of Naruto's; the blonde went down, hard.

"Damn you, teme! You did that on purpose!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked smugly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dobe. It's not my fault that you're such a loser you can't even stand on your own two feet."

And that did it.

"Teme!" All birds in the area took off in fright.

_It's going to be another one of _those_ days._ Kakashi sighed, already feeling the beginnings of dread.

0000000000

Thankyou to all the people who read this! Please review!

Another thanks to my new beta reader Wordsplat for the amazing work!


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summery: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

"Good job everyone." Kakashi congratulated his students.

They had made it all the way to the other village safely. The mission had gone off without a hitch, and the people they were escorting were home safe and completely unharmed.

The down side?

Naruto and Sasuke.

They had not stopped arguing since he told them about the mission, three days ago. It was getting quite tiring, and frankly, Kakashi was beginning to worry he might have to kill the brats before they made it home.

The only thing holding him back?

Iruka.

Iruka would kill him if he even laid a hand on their heads, let alone hurt them.

Kakashi sighed. That's what he got for falling in love with the chunnin.

"Let's go home." Kakashi sighed as they began the short journey back home.

The only reason it had taken them so long to get to the other village in the first place was because they'd had to travel at civilian speed—nowhere near the ninja dash they were racing at now. They were almost home when they encountered some trouble.

Kakashi stopped abruptly, causing the kids to stop as well. It was for certain that if Kakashi had stopped, then something was out there; something bad.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, alert as the others. Her eyes shifted around, looking for any sign of movement.

"I don't know…" Kakashi replied slowly. He too was on alert; thing was, he didn't know what was out there either. That was not good. If he didn't know, then anything could be out there.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out, headed right towards them.

"Move!" Kakashi ordered, and the team scrambled to get out of the way of the attack.

The beam hit the tree where the team had been, and a huge explosion was heard all the way back in Konoha. Sakura was hit with the after wave of the blast, making her scream as she lost control of her balance.

Kakashi heard her scream and was about to help her, when he heard two more screams, this time from both Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi turned and saw that they were being held down by chakra enhanced vines from the ground.

There was another beam of light heading towards them.

Without thinking, Kakashi reacted. He used his chakra to enhance his speed and raced towards his students. As he raced towards them, he could see their fear-stricken faces and all he could think about was how he couldn't lose them. He knew that in the past he could get frustrated with them, but he would be damned before he let them die.

_I won't let them die. I can't have another comrade die on me. I refuse._ Kakashi resolved to himself bitterly.

With blinding speed, Kakashi made it to them.

Too bad that it was already too late.

"Ah...!" with a grunt, Kakashi was hit with the full force of the attack. The attack was so powerful that Kakashi was forced over and he fell onto the two boys.

The white light was all he could see.

_It hurts..._ Kakashi thought as he slowly lost consciousness, _It hurts so much…_Kakashi could feel tears leaking from his eyes, and not just from his sharingan. _Make it stop! Please!_ For the great Sharingan Kakashi to beg told everyone of how much pain he was in.

Kakashi could feel it; he could feel all of it. His bones felt like they were melting from the inside out and it felt like someone was slowly gutting him with a very blunt object. His head seemed it was on the verge of exploding and his eyes were on fire!

_Stop! Please!_

Naruto and Sasuke were not faring well either. It was like their bones were turning into liquid and slipping away from their bodies. The world around them was getting smaller and their eyes dilated. Their bodies started to seize and move uncontrollably. The pain, the pain was the worst. Like Kakashi, they too were begging for everything to end, for everything to stop.

In the blinding pain, there was finally warmth. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could ignore it; they both reached out and touched it.

Finally, the pain was gone.

0000000000

Sakura woke up slowly, feeling like she just had the weirdest dream, but couldn't quite remember it. Getting up gently, she reached for her head. For some reason she had a major headache…

That was when she remembered.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as she shot up to stand, "Sasuke!" she called out again as she started to look around.

_Sasuke, please be alright and alive._ Sakura pleaded in her mind.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura continued to call out.

There was a painful groan and Sakura gasped. She quickly ran to the noise and was horrified at what she saw.

Kakashi was lying on the ground, unconscious, clothes torn but mask intact. Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be seen, but Sakura had no time to worry about that. She knew that the boys could take care of themselves; it was Kakashi she was concerned about at the moment.

_He looks like he's in so much pain._ Sakura thought as she tried to turn Kakashi over. She didn't know too much about medical treatment—she had only just started to learn—but she knew she would try her best.

It was strange though…when she first found him she thought that he was injured or something, maybe internally; but there was nothing. As Sakura searched Kakashi's body, she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Sakura couldn't help but frown though. Something was wrong, she just knew it. Kakashi was completely fine, and yet he was groaning in pain. Sakura searched and searched but she couldn't find anything that would make Kakashi groan in so much pain. When she got to his stomach though, that was a different story. Something was there, Sakura could tell but she didn't know what. She wasn't that far in her studies yet.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked behind her. In an instant she saw her other sensei and the village's Hokage herself; Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out. Tsunade went over to her, ANBU following close behind.

"Report, Sakura. What happened here?" Tsunade demanded. Sakura looked from her to Kakashi.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said uncertainly. Tsunade knelt down and started to look over Kakashi herself.

"One moment we're heading home, the next Kakashi was acting all weird like there was an enemy nearby." she continued as Tsunade started her analysis of Kakashi.

"Then what happened?"

"There was this…beam of light." Sakura tried to steady her breathing, but it was hard. The shock was settling in, and the fact that Kakashi was still groaning in pain wasn't helping.

"Steady, Sakura." Tsunade ordered, still working on Kakashi.

"Right." she nodded her head. She reported the rest of her story, up until she was knocked out, and what she found when she woke up until Tsunade herself came to the scene.

Tsunade nodded as she continued her work. She took note on what Sakura had told her about Kakashi's stomach and immediately checked there. Her eyes widened at what she found.

_This can't be! It's not possible._ Tsunade thought. She picked up Kakashi, and stood.

"We're leaving. You!" she yelled at the ANBU, "You're to stay here and find out what the hell happened. You are to report to me as soon as you find something!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU disappeared. Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Let's go."

000000000000000

Iruka sighed as he laid in his bed. It was in the middle of the day, he had no classes, and he didn't have to go to the mission room at all today. All in all? It was boring by himself, and he missed Kakashi.

_It's been three days. He should return any minute now._ Iruka reminded himself with a sigh. It was one thing to say, but it was another to wait it out until such a time comes.

This always happened when Kakashi got sent out. He would wait and worry until Kakashi was safely back in his arms. It was a C-rank mission though, so he had nothing to worry about, right?

There was a banging on his door.

"Iruka-sensei!" there was a scream at his door.

Fear gripped his heart as he jumped from the bed and ran to the door. He ran so fast that the time he got to his door he was panting slightly. He gasped at the person; it was Sakura, but she looked so beat up. Iruka knew that Sakura was usually never hurt in battle. If she was hurt…Iruka began to fear for his lover's life.

_Please don't let him be dead. Please…_ Iruka begged in his mind.

"What happened Sakura?" Iruka asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it was.

"It's Kakashi, something's wrong with him." Sakura clarified his worst fears.

"What?" Iruka couldn't find any other words to say. He was so lost and dazed that he couldn't wrap the idea of Kakashi being seriously injured around his mind.

"Come quickly sensei!" Sakura snapped him out of his daze as she grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him along to the Hokage tower.

As Iruka ran with Sakura, he briefly thought, _Why would Kakashi be in the Hokage's tower? If he was that hurt, shouldn't he be in the hospital?_

But they didn't have to run long, and were soon at the Hokage tower. They swerved and weaved through the crowd, trying to go as fast as they could without running people over. Iruka was almost in tears, knowing that Kakashi was hurt enough that the Hokage had to help him.

He was almost afraid to see his lover, but in this case the key word was almost. Iruka had promised a long time ago that if this ever happened he would be there for his love, no matter what.

They finally came to the medical wing, where the Hokage was taking care of Kakashi. They stopped at the door, and as Sakura knocked on it, Iruka swallowed hard. He tried to put down his fear and nervousness about seeing Kakashi.

"Enter." Tsunade answered. With determination, Iruka followed Sakura inside once the door was opened.

As Sakura talked with Tsunade, Iruka stood frozen in his place from shock. He was tense and going rigid.

Kakashi was here, on the bed in front of him, but to Iruka he looked alright. Iruka's eyes scanned the pale form and he could not find a trace of injury, not even a bruise. It was what he did notice was what got him confused.

Though hidden underneath the blanket, Iruka could still see wires to and from the machines to Kakashi's stomach. Iruka didn't know why they were there, but he knew it was why Kakashi was here instead of the hospital. Something had happened to him and Iruka wanted to know why.

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka whispered. He heard the talking stop, and it was now quiet except for the machine hooked up to Kakashi. "What happened to him? Why is he hooked up like that?"

He heard Tsunade sigh, and that was never a good thing. It usually meant it was bad news, or something she hadn't figured out yet. Either way, it was not good.

"First off, nothing leaves this room. Only a few people know about this, so I need you to keep this a secret."

Iruka nodded, wondering what was going on.

"He and the team were attacked after the mission was over and they were heading home." Tsunade started out.

"Then where are Naruto and Sasuke? Are they hurt too?" at his question he could hear another sigh from Tsunade, and a distant look in Sakura's eyes.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Iruka." Tsunade told him, and with her eyes she ordered Sakura to leave. This was something that Iruka needed to hear alone without someone watching him.

Once Sakura left, she started again.

"Kakashi and the other two brats got hit with a beam of light."

Iruka stayed quiet, listening to every word she said, preparing for the worst.

"Sakura didn't see any of it, but I can tell from examining Kakashi."

Iruka winced at the word examine. "How is he?"

"He's fine Iruka. He's just exhausted at the moment. His stomach is going to be sore for a while though."

Iruka seemed confused now. "Then, what does Kakashi have to do with Sasuke's and Naruto's disappearance?"

"Everything." Tsunade stated.

"What?"

"When examining him Iruka, I found two unknown but familiar chakra energies within Kakashi. More precisely, his stomach." Tsunade explained as she moved more closely towards Kakashi. She motioned for Iruka to get closer as well.

She moved the blanket that was covering Kakashi's body, and Iruka saw where the wires were. They formed a circle around Kakashi's abdomen.

"The two energies inside Kakashi are Naruto and Sasuke." Tsunade dropped the bomb. Iruka tensed, and suddenly felt like he was going to faint.

"W-what does th-that mean exactly?" Iruka managed to stutter out.

"He's pregnant, Iruka. With Naruto and Sasuke."

And that's when Iruka fainted.

0000000000

To inform those who are reading, this story takes place after chunnin exams but Sasuke is not seeking the power of the snake.

This is going to be KakaIru but not SasuNaru. It will be brotherly relationship in this story!

Sakura, well, she's just there. I will probably forget about her along the way. I almost did in this chapter, and it's only the second chapter of the story!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own my original ones.

Summery: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

He was floating. It was peaceful. He felt such content that he didn't want to wake up. He felt so warm. There was no fighting. There was no war. There was no death.

But…

Something wasn't right. Everything was white. There were no shades of black or gray or color, just white. There was no sound. There was no one. He was alone. There was no one here with him. It was just him and him alone.

Where was he?

He didn't know.

_Kakashi…_

A voice through the white light. Not in it, but through it. Someone was there, but whom? He had to know, he had to find that voice.

But he couldn't move! Why couldn't he move?

_Kakashi…_

There! There it was again. He had to find it. It sounded so familiar! Who was it? Who was calling out to him?

_Kakashi…wake up…_

Wake up? He was confused. He was awake, wasn't he? His eyes were open but all he could see was white. Why?

_Kakashi…_

Who was it?

_Wake up…please…_ The voice sounded so scared and desperate. He didn't ever want to hear that in the man he loves. Realization hit him instantly.

Iruka!

The white started to swirl around him. Black started to creep in.

Iruka! Where was he? He had to find him. He looked and tried to avoid the black that was wrapping around him like a blanket. The blanket didn't stop when it wrapped around his body. It didn't stop when it completely covered his face.

He could only see black now.

000000000

Kakashi woke up with a groan. He didn't know what had happened but he'd had the weirdest dream of his life and that was saying a lot. He couldn't remember what it was, but he knew he'd had it.

He could still see the black, so he dared to open his eyes once more. He opened his eyes slowly, but immediately shut his left when he felt the drain of his chakra upon releasing the sharingan.

With his right eye, he scouted his surroundings. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling, then a window off to his left. It was sunny out, and if Kakashi concentrated hard enough he could hear the birds chirping happily and kids playing.

He was back; he was home, in Konoha. He was safe. He was safe, but what about his students. Were they here? Were they as safe as him?

A light snore brought him back from his musings. He turned his head slightly to the right, to his blind spot. He could see him, the one who had called him back from the emptiness he had found himself in.

Kakashi smiled softly.

Iruka was anything but awake and calling out to him. His little lover was sound asleep, snoring away. The snores were light and hardly noticeable, but they were there. All in all, Iruka was the cutest sight he'd seen since his awakening.

As Kakashi studied his lover, he could see the fading bags Iruka had under his eyes. He saw the paleness that his once healthy skin had. That made Kakashi wonder, exactly how long had he been asleep? Surely he couldn't have slept that long, could he?

Kakashi gathered what little strength he had, and tried to sit up. Even with that, his strength failed him. He laid back, wincing as he did so. His body was sore. He must have gotten hurt more than he had expected. Strangely, most of the soreness was around his abdomen. When had he been hit there?

"K-Kakashi?" Kakashi heard his slurred name from Iruka.

_My movement must have woken him up._ Kakashi thought as he turned to Iruka. Seeing him, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

Iruka was slowly blinking the sleep away from his eyes, rubbing at his right eye lightly. His hair was coming out of his hair tie and some pieces were sticking out in places that made him look crazy or cute from where Kakashi was sitting.

With a large yawn, the little sleep that Iruka had gotten was gone and now was replaced with relief at seeing Kakashi awake and alive.

He had been so worried that Kakashi was not going to wake up. He feared that he would never hear his lover's voice. He feared that he would never see his eyes again. Those fears were gone the moment Kakashi had woken up. Now nervousness replaced everything else.

_How am I going to tell him?_ Iruka questioned himself.

"Hey." Iruka smiled softly. Kakashi smiled back.

"Yo." he greeted like usual, making Iruka laugh. Even near death and in his condition, Kakashi could still keep that laidback attitude of his.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked as he sat up straighter, hovering over Kakashi like a hawk.

"I'm a little sore but I'm fine love." Kakashi reassured him. Iruka was glad, but he sighed sadly. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Iruka shook his head.

"It depends on how you look at it." Iruka replied. Kakashi was confused and he knew that Iruka could see it on his face.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Kakashi questioned tensely. "To Sasuke and Naruto, I mean. I remember trying to block an attack that was going straight at them. I can't remember if I blocked it or not. All I remember is pain."

Iruka nodded, confirming Kakashi's fears.

"Something did happen." he admitted.

Kakashi could already feel the sorrow entering his heart from failing his team. How many failures does he have to go through to get it through his head that he shouldn't get close to people like that?

"They're dead." It was not a question.

"I guess in a way, yes." Iruka said while nodded. Kakashi open eye darkened at the answer.

"But…" Iruka continued. Kakashi looked at him, needing to hear the rest. "In a way they are alive, too."

Now Kakashi was really confused.

_They are dead, and yet they are alive too. How can that be? Are they in a coma or something?_ Kakashi's thoughts raced, trying to find a logical answer to his problem but coming up with none.

"So what happened to them? And Sakura? What about her? Is she okay?"

Iruka nodded again.

"Yes, she is fine. A little shaken up but she will live."

"And the boys?"

Iruka looked deep within Kakashi right eye. He could see the sadness and self-hatred for himself. He knew that he had to tell Kakashi but he didn't know how.

_I don't know how to tell him. How do I tell him?_ Iruka thought but he had to do it. Kakashi deserved to know more than anyone else.

"Kakashi…"

"Please tell me." Kakashi plead, and all Iruka could do was sigh.

"Alright but first…" Iruka stopped talking to engulf Kakashi in a tight hug with his face settled between Kakashi's neck and shoulder point. Kakashi didn't deny Iruka the hug and even weakly hugged him back. Kakashi had his face buried in Iruka's neck.

"Please Iruka…" Kakashi begged when Iruka didn't continue. Iruka nodded from his place from Kakashi's neck.

"Okay…They are alive." Iruka started out. Kakashi relaxed some but he was still tense because he didn't forget what Iruka told him before.

"But…"

"Let me finish Kakashi." Iruka asked of him and Kakashi nodded in understanding. "They are alive but they are not. I know that this is confusing and I wish with all my being that you didn't have to go through this but here it is."

Iruka stopped to take a deep breath. In that breath, he smelled the familiar scent of his love, of his Kashi in his arms.

"Kashi, love, they're inside you." Iruka dropped an arm and put his hand onto Kakashi's stomach to get his point across. He felt Kakashi tense again in his hold, and he could literally feel the confusion and anger radiating from Kakashi.

"Iruka, I don't understand. If this is a joke Iruka, I swear…" Kakashi left his threat unspoken for.

Iruka didn't say anything at first. He just started rubbing Kakashi's back and sometimes his stomach while being careful of the wires that were still there.

"This is no joke Kakashi, I can assure you. I know that this doesn't make sense but Kakashi they are alive inside you. You are carrying them here." Iruka moved his hand around Kakashi's stomach as his said this.

"I'm-I'm pregnant?" Kakashi managed to squeak out. Iruka nodded in the embrace.

"In a way, yes, you are."

Kakashi's hold on Iruka tightened ten fold as he fought off tears on self pity and frustration. This couldn't be happening! He was a male. He couldn't get pregnant. He didn't have fucking eggs or a stupid womb. He was one hundred percent male damn it!

Why? He was a ninja! He was a Jounin ninja with many enemies who would attack him if they found out about this. He was not a female! He had pride! Why him? But if not him, who else would have gone through it? Kakashi started to calm down after some silent venting.

He was pregnant with Sasuke and Naruto. He was going to have twins. He never really thought about having kids. He and Iruka were both male and they had too many things to do to even considering adoption. But maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. He already thought of Sasuke as a son and Naruto was like Iruka's son so technically Naruto was his son too.

One of Kakashi's arms let go of Iruka and moved towards his stomach. Iruka, feeling the movement, watched as Kakashi gently put his hand on his stomach. Kakashi could feel the wires on his person that he didn't feel before as his hand laid on his stomach. He guessed they were there to monitor the two beings in him. He could already feel a slight bump forming there.

"Iruka?"

"Yes?" he answered not moving but moving his eyes towards Kakashi.

"How far along am I?"

"About four weeks."

Kakashi was surprise by the answer but yet he kind of expected it. He had been attacked and he woke up in a hospital with an exhausted Iruka. He knew that some time had passed before he had woken up but he didn't expect four weeks to go by.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi said tiredly. He suddenly felt the need to go to sleep right now and he was already dozing off on Iruka's shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" Iruka asked softly realizing that Kakashi was falling asleep against him.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I will be, promise." Then he fell asleep.

With a soft sigh Iruka moved, gently trying not to jolt Kakashi much as he removed himself from Kakashi. He was just thankful that Kakashi was in a laying position in the first place or it would have been harder.

"Oh Kakashi. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. That I promise you." Iruka's promise fell on deaf ears but Iruka was not going to go back on it. He didn't care that Kakashi didn't hear it. It was enough that he had heard it. He was not going to go back on his word.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

It wasn't until the next morning that Kakashi choose to wake up again. When he woke up, he saw the same thing he had seen yesterday, but this time there was no Iruka. Kakashi found it strange that Iruka wasn't there when he woke up, but Kakashi knew that it must be for a good reason.

Kakashi knew Iruka wouldn't just leave. Tsunade probably called him out, or Iruka did something stupid and caused the nurses to kick him out. Either way, Kakashi knew Iruka hadn't left the room without a fight or reason.

So, alone in the white hospital room, Kakashi laid there thinking of the future and what it could possibly hold for him. Kakashi had to remind himself that it wasn't just him anymore; this also involved Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka too.

He knew that Iruka was going to be a great father to the boys, but he was uncertain about himself. He didn't know a thing about kids, let alone infants. He had been alone for most of his life. He had no friends when he was younger, and his father wasn't there for him. He'd taken the easy way out of this world, and though Kakashi had been upset with his father for leaving him, Kakashi knew and understood what it felt like to want to take one's own life.

The thought had crossed his mind dozens of time but Kakashi hadn't wanted to sink that low in life. He had been at his breaking point, Kakashi realized, when Iruka entered his world. At first they would fight and bicker with each other, but the bickering turned into teasing and then friendly fights, and so on to the relationship that they had now.

Then there was the person who attacked them in the first place. Kakashi didn't understand who could have done this. Sure, he knew that he had enemies—just like any other ninja—but Kakashi couldn't think of any that would or could have done this. The strange light that he had seen had done this. He wanted to know what it was and how it alone could have done this to him and his team.

Kakashi groaned as a headache started to form trying to put the pieces together. He decided to stop thinking about the future and what was happening now. The future could wait; the present was happening. With a shaky hand, Kakashi rubbed his bulging stomach. His stomach wasn't big, but there was a difference. Anyone else probably couldn't tell especially with clothes on but Kakashi would still know that his stomach was getting bigger already.

_Will I become as big as the woman who was pregnant before?_ Kakashi questioned, remembering the woman from his last mission, the one before the attack on his team happened. Kakashi hoped not, but with his luck, he would become twice as big as her.

A knock on the door startled Kakashi from his thoughts, and in confusion he wondered who it could be.

"Yes?" Kakashi choked on his voice, his throat suddenly dry.

"It's me." the answer came through the door. Kakashi smiled happily.

"Come in."

With Kakashi's permission, Iruka walked through the door. He saw Kakashi lying on the hospital bed where he had left him, smiling like an idiot. Iruka couldn't help but smile back.

The man had changed, Kakashi noticed. He was wearing his usual ninja uniform but he wore no green jacket. Kakashi realized that it must have been uncomfortable wearing that heavy thing for the last four weeks.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Iruka asked softly. Kakashi tried to sit up but gasped in pain. Iruka saw this and immediately ran to his side and gently push him back down.

"Kakashi, you know you're still a little weak. You shouldn't be trying to sit up." Iruka scowled at his lover, thinking that was what Kakashi was gasping in pain about.

"I-Iruka, it's n-not tha-at." Kakashi squeezed out in pants. One hand was clutching the blankets so hard that his knuckles were turning white while the other was holding a death grip on Iruka's blue shirt.

Iruka tried not to panic and was trying to stay calm. It was hard though, when his lover's face was completely written in pain and tears were starting to gather at the corners of his eye. The sharingan eye was already crying having tears licking his pale face.

Iruka knew that he needed to get help and fast. For all he knew, Kakashi could be losing the two lives that were nestled inside of his body. He was not going to let that happen. It was futile though when he tried to move away. The death grip that Kakashi had on him wouldn't let him go.

"Kakashi, you have to let me go so I can get help." Iruka tried to reason with his pain filled lover.

"Iruka, d-don't l-leave me-e!" Kakashi plead panicking.

He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was smiling like a goofball and now this strange but painful feeling he was getting was scaring the shit out of him. When he heard Iruka wanting to leave, he panic thinking that Iruka was going to leave him. That he was going to leave him alone to suffer through this pain.

It scared Kakashi to no end.

Gripping Kakashi's hands, he stared into his lover's eyes. "I promise, Kakashi that I won't leave you, ever. Okay? I just need to get help. I will be right back. I promise."

Kakashi saw the honesty in Iruka's eyes and knew that Iruka wouldn't leave him. With a nod Kakashi reluctantly let Iruka go. Once he was free Iruka gave a quick peck on Kakashi's forehead and left the room.

"Iruka…" he called out but Iruka was already gone.

There Kakashi was alone but he could hear Iruka's shouts from outside of his room. With no Iruka in the room Kakashi did the only thing he could think of; curl in a ball and arms protectively over his stomach in a fetal position.

0000000000000000

Iruka was racing in the halls of the hospital looking for help. He knew that he could easily get a nurse but also knew that they would be of no help. Kakashi was a special case being pregnant. Tsunade's words came back to him, no one else could know about Kakashi's condition. It was too dangerous.

He had to find Tsunade.

In the midst of his search, he found Shizune instead. With a cry of relief Iruka ran up to her. She was shocked to see him but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was getting Tsunade to Kakashi.

"Shizune, where is Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked.

Shizune seemed confused as to why Iruka wanted Tsunade. When she didn't answer fast enough Iruka made a frustrated noise. He didn't have time for this! Kakashi was in pain! He didn't have time to stand around!

"Where is she?" Iruka roared. Shizune squeaked and hide behind a clipboard she had.

"I don't know, The Hokage Tower?" Shizune managed to gasp out. Iruka was enraged.

"Well, go get her. Tell her that I sent you because something happened. She will know." Iruka commanded and left before she could respond. With no time to waste Iruka rushed back to Kakashi's room.

00000000000000

Kakashi started to shiver, from what, he didn't know. He was not cold, in fact he felt warm. He didn't know what was happening but it hurt; a lot. Iruka was gone and he didn't know when he was coming back.

_Iruka…please come back…please…_ Kakashi thought desperately. It was then that Kakashi heard the door of his room open and then close but he was too weak to give a shit to who it was.

"Oh Kakashi…" Iruka whispered looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi hearing his love's voice turned his head slightly to see him. "Iruka…" he called out pitifully. He just didn't have the strength to do anything anymore. He was so weak and he wondered why.

"Oh god…" Iruka said frighten. Kakashi didn't like the tone of voice that Iruka used. He was scared about something but he didn't know what.

Iruka hurried to the bed that Kakashi was lying on and gently touched his rear end. Kakashi was confused as to why Iruka was touching him there of all places. Iruka could only stare at the form in front of him. He had rushed back to the room as fast as he could only to be greeted with this sight.

The door slides open again but this time it was the Hokage who was slamming it open.

"What is going on?" she demanded. She had come as fast as she could after hearing the message that Iruka has sent for her.

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka called out in a hash whisper. Tsunade didn't like the look on the dark man's face.

"Iruka…?" Tsunade questioned as she stepped closer. She saw Iruka lifted up his hand, a hand that was covered in bright red blood.

She gasped and immediately went to work into getting things ready. She ran to Kakashi's side and saw his fetal position. From his waist down was covered in blood. She acted quickly and instructed Kakashi to lie on his back. Kakashi, though, refused. He was in so much pain. Iruka! He had to find Iruka!

"Iruka…" Kakashi called out searching for him. Tsunade frowned at that thinking that it might be a bad idea for Iruka to stay in the room with her.

"Iruka, maybe you should leave." Tsunade suggested to the young man. Iruka was appalled at the very thought.

"I will not!" he yelled his hands fisting into while balls.

"I need you to leave." She stated.

Kakashi, having heard this, was panicking again. His right eye darting around the room in his panic. He was searching for his Ruka. He had to find him. He didn't know what was going on. In his haze of pain he couldn't understand much around him. All he knew was that as long Iruka was by his side he was safe. He knew that Iruka wouldn't let anyone hurt him in his fragile state.

"No! Iruka! Don't leave! Ruka!" Kakashi's pleas become desperate. Iruka looked at the Hokage wanting to know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do but Tsunade had to see that this was what he needed to do.

Tsunade sighed defeat but it was for the better. She was glad that the brat depended so much on his lover. She was glad that Kakashi had found someone to love so much.

"Fine, but you need to help me." she stated trying to get Kakashi to uncurl again.

Iruka nodded. "What do I do?"

"Get him to calm down long enough to lay him on his back and for me to check and treat him." she ordered. Iruka nodded again.

Careful with his movements he started to touch Kakashi. Kakashi in turned gasped at the feeling of being touched. He didn't know who it was and he didn't want to know if it was Iruka.

"Kakashi, it's me." Iruka said gently. He could hear Kakashi's breath hitched. "That's right, it's me, Iruka." His hand wondered to the middle of Kakashi's back and gently rubbed it. Hearing and feeling Iruka, Kakashi started to uncurl where Tsunade started to move him in a laying position.

"I'm going to need you to support him." Tsunade said and Iruka nodded.

Gingerly he lifted his leg over the bed and lightly settled. "Kakashi, I know that you are tired but I need you to sit up. Can you do that for me?"

Kakashi, with all of his strength, tried to sit up. It was a pitiful try. He barely moved, but Iruka did the rest. Iruka sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's torso. He rocked Kakashi gently as Tsunade was doing something in the background. She was getting something out from under the end of the bed.

"I need you to move Kakashi down to the end of the bed."

Iruka listened to her and as he pushed Kakashi tenderly down the bed as Tsunade pulled to help him. Once at the end of the bed, she propped Kakashi's feet up on the thing that she had gotten out. He felt at little uncertain for Kakashi was in the open and exposed. The only thing covering Kakashi was the bloodied blanket. He stopped rocking Kakashi.

Feeling his love's distress Kakashi started to move making Iruka remember that Kakashi was in a lot of pain and that this was what was going to help him. With trust that he held for his Hokage he tightened his hold on Kakashi.

"Shhhh…" Iruka whispered in the man's ear. The rocking that had stopped before had now started back up again.

Tsunade ignored the show of affection and focused on what she had to do. Rolling up the blooded sheet Tsunade prepared for the worst. She had begun his inspection.

Iruka saw Tsunade disappear under the sheet and not a moment later Kakashi was hissing in pain and holding his arms for dear life. "Shhhh…It's alright. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." Kakashi whimpered but nodded. As time went on the pain was slowly going away on its own. Kakashi was able to focus more and more each passing minute.

He had started to become more alert now. Kakashi could feel Iruka behind him whispering comfort and love in his ear. He also felt very open and in a place that he didn't want anyone but Iruka to see. Kakashi knew that it was someone else between him.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whined. He didn't want anyone down there. That was a place for Iruka and only for Iruka. No one else had business down there! He felt light touches between his open legs making him jump.

"I know, I know." Iruka soothed thinking Kakashi was in pain again. It became disturbing when those little touches became something going inside him. That was when Kakashi panicked again.

"Stop!" Kakashi cried out struggling against Iruka. Iruka didn't know what came over Kakashi but he had a feeling it was what Tsunade was doing to Kakashi down there.

"Iruka, get it out!" Kakashi shouted begging as he struggled harder. Something was wiggling around in him like it was searching for something.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka screamed. He didn't know what she was doing to him but it was scaring Kakashi.

"It's okay." she tried to reassure him from where she was.

Even among all of the blood Tsunade had found something interesting to say the least. The opening that she was probing and what was scaring Kakashi so much was strange. It was a small slit that was between his legs that wasn't there before. She wanted to check it out and she found that it was an opening.

She had a pretty good idea what it was for.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summery: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

It was the next day, and Kakashi was still in the hospital. He was lying in his hospital bed alone, staring at the ceiling. Iruka and Tsunade were talking about him, and the actions that they should take about his condition. You would think that they would include him; it was his body, it was him that had to go through this. But no, he was not included, and it annoyed him to no end.

He was calm now. He wasn't panicking anymore. That time had passed, and Kakashi was thankful for it. It was not his best day that was for sure. It just frightened him, though he would never admit it to anyone. To have that sudden pain racking his body in tremors had scared him. It was nothing he had ever felt before, and that was saying something.

It was embarrassing when he remembered the next part of the worst day of his life. Kakashi still shuddered just remembering it. It was a huge blow to his pride from the way he had acted. He freaked out on a simple exam of his person. He had those exams tons of times before because of injury or missions.

To have him jump in such a way killed whatever little pride he had left. What was worse was that he did it in front of the two most important people in his life; his leader-Tsunade and his lover-Iruka. The two people he had never wanted them to see him in such a fragile state.

But the exam was more personal. Even if he didn't feel like it, he had every right to freak out. He felt her inside him. In what, he didn't know. They wouldn't tell him. All they did was knock him out and change the sheets to his bed.

With a shaky left hand Kakashi covered his eye in shame. He could never look at Iruka or Tsunade in the eyes again without thinking about the incident. Now he was lying around in a now clean bed waiting for the same people to come back to inform him of what decisions they had made for his life.

There was a knock at his door.

_Speak of the devils. _Kakashi thought.

"Enter." he said weakly. He was still tired especially now with blood loss to add to his list of things that messed him up.

The door opened and in entered not Tsunade or Iruka but to Kakashi's surprise Sakura entered the room.

"Sakura?" he questioned, his one eye darting around the room in nervousness. He didn't know if she knew about his condition or not.

_Should I tell her?_ he asked himself. _She does have a right to know, but how to say it? I can't just say 'Sakura, because of the beam of light, I'm now pregnant with your team mates'. Yeah, like she'll go for that._ Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Sakura studied her current sensei as he got lost in thought. He was looking a lot better than the last time she had saw him. He wasn't sickly pale anymore and he wasn't groaning in pain anymore much to Sakura's relief.

"Kakashi-sensei." she called out to him. Kakashi was startled at the sudden noise but he calmed himself before she noticed.

"Hm?" he didn't know what else to say.

"You know about what happened to Sasuke and Naruto, don't you?" she asked. Kakashi was starting to sweat bullets.

What was he going to say to her? How was he going to say it to her? His mind chanted over and over again. He was at a lost but he knew that he had to tell her something. It was the least he could do for her.

"Sakura, I-I have something to say." he stuttered. That wasn't good.

Sakura shook her head at her sensei's attempts to tell her. "I know, Kakashi-sensei." her words were simple but they cut right through Kakashi's heart.

She knew.

"How?" Kakashi asked looking at her. Sakura walked up to Kakashi and sat on a chair that was in the room. Kakashi knew it was the chair that his love had used these last four weeks while he was here.

"Tsunade-sama told me." she told him and his face expression darkened. "Don't worry." she tried to ease Kakashi's worry. "Only me, her, and Iruka-sensei know about your situation."

"It still doesn't give her the right to tell people without my permission." he argued.

Sakura smile sweetly and but a finger up. "But Kakashi-sensei, you were going to tell me anyway." she pointed out.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her. "It is still for me to tell, not her."

"Ahh…Kakashi-sensei, she knew that you were going to tell me but instead she wanted to save you from falling all over yourself, like how you started before." she won, fight over.

Kakashi humphed like a little kid not getting want he wanted. He laid there grumbling to himself in anger as Sakura stayed by his side smiling.

It was so cute!

000000000000000000

It was red. That was the first thing he could see. It was the only thing he could see. Where was he? He didn't know. How did he get here? Again he didn't know. It was frightening and terrifying to say the least as he tried to look around. He couldn't move his eyes! He could move at all!

Naruto freaked.

But there was a noise that calmed his silent panic attack. It was like a drum. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. It was rhythmic and soothing. Naruto didn't know what that was but it was calming him, so much so that he was finding himself falling to sleep. He would find out what was happening to him later. Now it was time to sleep.

It was while Naruto slept that his roommate was also waking up from his sleep.

Sasuke went through the same thing but this time the sound of the heart beat did not ease Sasuke at all. In fact it increased his fear of what was going on.

He struggled an unknown force and he was losing. The more he fought the more he lost.

000000000000

"So, you know what you are going into, right Iruka?" Tsunade asked once more. They were in her own office in the hospital deciding what they would do to protect Kakashi and the little human lives his body was carrying.

"I know what I'm doing Hokage-sama." Iruka told her. Iruka knew what he was doing and he was willing to do it.

Tsunade nodded in approval. She knew he would do anything for Kakashi. He loved the brat after all.

"Good." she told him. "Now." she lend to the back of her chair. "I will post guards up, the most trusted people I know." she started out but was cut off as her door was slammed open.

"You can't go in there!" Shizune yelled trying to stop the frantic Sakura.

Iruka's blood froze at the terrified child.

"Sakura, you're supposed to be with Kakashi." Iruka said fearing the worst.

Sakura was panting from her run all the way here.

"Something is wrong! He complained about stomach pain and-" Sakura didn't have time to explain to them before they were out the door racing towards the Kakashi's room.

000000000000

_Kakashi, what is wrong with you?_ Iruka though franticly as the came upon his lover's room.

When they got in the room Kakashi was twisting and turning around in the bed, groaning in pain. Tsunade went to work on autopilot ignoring the sound and the horrified look that Iruka was showing.

Seeing no blood or anything else Tsunade immediately went for Kakashi's stomach. Somewhere in between things Iruka had gotten over his shock and went over to Kakashi's side holding on to his hand, squeezing and whispering into Kakashi's ear.

Tsunade pushed chakra into her hand making it grow green and started to feel around Kakashi's abdomen searching for the cause of Kakashi's pain. The first things that she checked were the two small lives that were being housed in there.

As she checked things over she noticed that the one that belonged to Naruto was fine and peaceful like; he was asleep but it was the one that belonged to Sasuke was the one that was troubling her.

His chakra was disturbed and was wild, licking like fire within the womb that had formed around them.

"Something is wrong with Sasuke." she told herself making all in the room to gasp.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked shakily. It scared her to death to know that her precious Sasuke was in danger. That something was wrong.

"He is in distress. He is fighting the brat's body because he is most likely scared. His distress is causing Kakashi pain." she told them as she makes quick work of trying to fix the problem.

"What does that mean?" asked Iruka. Tsunade paused only briefly but it was enough to frighten Iruka.

"If this continues," she started to say as she prepared Kakashi. "Kakashi's body will reject Sasuke."

Iruka felt his heart stop beating.

"You have to do something Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled as tears ran down her face. She didn't want Sasuke to die.

"I'm trying." Tsunade grunted out. Without hesitation she did a few hand seals and laid her index and middle fingers on Kakashi's forehead.

Kakashi gasped. Iruka was frantic. He didn't know what just happened.

"Brat!" Tsunade commanded. With the little strength he had left Kakashi focused on her. "You have to focus. You have to feel Sasuke."

Kakashi didn't know what the hell the Hokage was talking about but he knew that she knew what was best and he did so. He closed his eyes and searched out his being like he would if he was injured and assessing damage to his body. As Kakashi searched his body, he felt a spark of chakra there; it was faint, but it was there.

"I found it." Kakashi said weakly, the pain was getting worse.

Tsunade nodded though Kakashi didn't see. "Good, now I want you to send as much comfort as you can to him."

Kakashi snapped his one eye at her mindful of his other one in disbelief. She was expecting him to send comfort to Sasuke when even he didn't even feel safe.

"Kakashi." she called to him and Kakashi centered on Tsunade. "I know that it is hard but you have to send a message to Sasuke that he is safe and the pain will go away."

Kakashi nodded.

Closing his eye again he looked for Sasuke. Once he found him Kakashi felt the distress rolling off of him in waves. With everything he had he sent out comforting waves of emotion towards Sasuke.

In his head he thought, _Sasuke, calm down. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe._

Kakashi didn't know if the thoughts helped or even reach Sasuke at all but what he did know was that the pain was going down and that the little energy that he was concentrated on was calming down into a peaceful sleep.

00000000000

Struggling with all of his might he couldn't get out. He couldn't move! He tried everything that he knew how to do but his body wouldn't listen. It scared him shitless. The more he couldn't move the more frightened he became.

Then in the midst of his struggle, his body started to get shots of pain going up his spine to his head and down to his toes. He thought he was going to die but then something happened, something he didn't know of but he was glad for it.

It was an emotion not his own, but strangely it felt apart of him. The wave of comfort and safety which he felt overwhelmed him, but in a good way. It was calming him down. It made him feel like he didn't have to worry and that he was safe. Then a voice came to him. It sounded strangely familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

_Sasuke, calm down. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe.._

He didn't know who it was but Sasuke believed him and with the feeling of safety flowing through his body Sasuke went into a deep sleep.

0000000000000

Tsunade sighed in relief. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were sleeping now after that tiresome event but they were both fine now and that was all that matters. She wiped some sweat off of her brow and turned her gaze over to Iruka. She watched him from her standing point and saw the love he held for the brat on the bed but also, he looked mentally and emotionally exhausted.

She couldn't blame him. Turning to Sakura who hadn't moved she pointed her attention on the young girl.

"Sakura." she called out to him. Sakura snapped from her trance and stared at her Hokage. "I want you to go home."

Sakura nodded too dazed to think of anything else.

"Oh, and Sakura."

She turned back to Tsunade.

"What you saw today will not be spoken of outside of this room."

Tsunade said firmly, leaving no room for disobedience from the pink haired girl. She couldn't let this out into the public. Enemies from Kami knows where would be after Kakashi and Iruka. That was something Tsunade didn't want for her men.

Sakura nodded again and silently walked out of the room shutting the door behind her gently.

Tsunade turned back to Iruka. "You need to go home Iruka and get some rest."

Iruka shook his head stubbornly. He was not going to leave his love here while he's in a warm bed at home.

Tsunade frowned. "That wasn't a suggestion Iruka. I order you as the Hokage to go home and rest. You are no good here if you're too tired to do anything."

Iruka bowed his head. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't choose his lover over his Hokage but he couldn't do the latter either.

Tsunade, seeing the confliction, went over to Iruka and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He will be fine Iruka. You need rest. I promise that nothing will happen to him while you're gone."

Iruka turned his head towards her. "You promise you'll let me know if something happens to him?" he said as he turned back to his lover.

Tsunade nodded and Iruka sighed.

_I guess I have no choice. I'll be back Kashi, promise._

Once he had given his word to Kakashi to return he gently placed a kiss on his forehead and left. Kakashi had stirred some but he didn't wake up.

Tsunade gazed over her patient. _What have you gotten yourself into brat?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

Enspired by FOXANBU

0000000000000000000

Iruka stood over the apartment that he and Kakashi have shared together. It was so empty now. All of his personally items were packed and was ready to leave. This would be the last time he would ever see their home again.

With a tired sigh he gathered his things and left the apartment. Last night didn't do any wonders for him. After he had left the hospital, unwillingly, he might add, he went straight home per orders. The first thing he did was take a shower and once cleaned he stayed up all night thinking about memories about Kakashi. He even cried some just thinking about what could happen if things got bad.

Iruka stayed up all night just thinking on what he could do to help Kakashi through something like this. He didn't have a clue on the subject. Of course he knew somewhat on taking care of kids and how to treat them right but that wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried about Kakashi's reactions and feelings in this ordeal. How he would be handling it. Iruka knew that Kakashi wasn't exactly the best person when dealing with emotions.

It stressed Iruka when approaching the subject. He knew that Kakashi was a proud man and like any proud man, he had his pride. Being pregnant would surely be a blow to it. Iruka didn't know how to counter it. He couldn't say that he should be thankful to have such a gift. Iruka personally would love to be able to have children. He loved them.

Iruka realized though, that Kakashi might just tolerate kids, he didn't want to be pregnant with them.

He couldn't say that he had the glow that most women did when pregnant. It would do more bad than good. No matter what ways Iruka looked at it, Kakashi would suffer. Kakashi was a man that held his pride above everything else. What would happen once that is taken away from him? Iruka didn't know but he did know that this situation was going to take its toll on both him and Kakashi.

So in the end he didn't get any sleep and still could think of anything to soothe Kakashi once he fully realized that he was pregnant, that he; a man, was pregnant. That meant special treatment and attention, he knew that Kakashi hated. There would be no more missions, no more action.

For a moment, no more Kakashi-the copy nin.

Iruka sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid.

_Kakashi is most likely terrified._ Iruka thought grimly.

He was going at a fast pace with his things when he slowed down to a stop on the out skirts of the village. He was still in the village but just the part where there were less people; a lot less.

Iruka looked up to view his new home for the next year maybe less. It was big, bigger than the apartment he was just at.

The building was a two story house. The house was a yellowish color with a soft blue shade for the roof and shingles that framed the windows. Iruka could see no lights on and that it was dark inside. With a deep breath Iruka walked in his new home. The door itself was the same color blue but it was plain, no markings or windows were on it.

Opening the door Iruka saw the house that was going to be his home. Everything that he would need for the next year was already in there and in place. Looking around he noticed that he was in the living room. The walls in the house were a peach color and Iruka knew the first thing he was going to redo in the house. The color was ugly.

Setting his things down he decided to look around the place.

In the living room there were two couches, both a dark blue-navy color. They were surrounding an average size TV. Iruka noticed that one of the couches was smaller than the other. Where one could easily fit four to five people comfortably but the other could only fit two or three, maybe four if the people were small enough.

Under the couches and TV was a tan rug that had zigzag designs threaded in it. That was over top of the white carpet that covered the living room. The hard floor that he was on now lead to a door way and he followed it. Iruka entered the new room and saw it was a kitchen.

The kitchen had brown hard board flooring. In the room there was a wooden table off to the side. Like any other kitchen there was a stove, a microwave, and a sink with a dishwasher underneath of it.

_Well, they thought of everything._ Iruka thought dimly.

Looking to his left and right Iruka saw two different door ways and Iruka decided to take the right first. The new way leads him to a dinning room where families had dinner and over meals. A table in the middle of the room was another wooden one but it was darker.

_Probably from a better quality of wood._ Iruka thought as he brushed his hand on the new table.

Around the table there was four chairs pushed in. In the corner of the room there was a china cabinet that was filled with plates and tea cups and other dishes for a more, fancier dinning.

Exiting the dinning room Iruka took the left door way from inside the kitchen. That led him to a hall with two closed doors and stairs. Iruka walked up to the closest door and opened it.

There he found that it was a bathroom. Flicking on the light switch Iruka saw a plain bathroom with a tub, a sink, and the toilet. Instead of the peace theme that the walls had on the inside, the bathroom had more of a green color.

The walls were painted a sea green and Iruka thought it was nice. The toilet had a light green cover over the lid and the shower curtain had leaf patterns on it. There was even a small dark green rug lying next to the tub for people to use once out of the shower.

Above the sink there was a mirror hanging over the sink. It was an oval shape but it had a background around it. It was green of course but it had some blue mixed in with it. Iruka look at his reflection.

He looked like shit.

That was the only way to describe to himself. His hair had strains sticking out of his ponytail. He was pale and had bags under his eyes courtesy from getting little to no sleep last night and the stress that he felt for the reason why he was here in the first place.

His eyes were dull and didn't have that shine anymore, again thanks to having no sleep. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep but not without Kakashi. He would never be able to sleep in his right mind while Kakashi was going through this. Only when he was with him, in his arms will Iruka even think about sleeping.

The light above the mirror even made it look like he was some ghost or something from a horror movie. Iruka had to chuckle at that.

Flicking off the lights Iruka exited the room and processed to the next door that in front of the stairs. Opening that door Iruka came across more stairs, this time leading downwards. Looking about Iruka found a switch to his left. He turned on the light then he walked down. Iruka could hear the creaks and squeaks the stairs were making.

Once he hit the ground Iruka had to search for another light. The first light that he hit was for the stairs now he had to find the light for the room itself. Searching blindly he ran into a cord that was hanging from the ceiling. Grabbing it and pulling it made another light turn on.

Iruka sighed. _That's better._

The room was the basement of course; Iruka saw selves and boxes alike with dust and cobwebs on them. The walls of the basement were grey concrete blocks that sparkled when the light shines on them. Under the stair Iruka could see a washing machine; the only thing missing was the dryer.

Iruka almost cried. _They give us all of this shit but that can't give us a single dryer._

Iruka had enough and went back upstairs. He silently closed the basement door behind him and looked up. The upstairs was the only place he had checked out yet.

He went up the stairs and noticed five doors. The first door he entered was another bathroom much like the one downstairs. He shut that door and went to the next. With a deep breath he entered it. And like he guessed, even when he prepared for it, air caught in his throat. This room was a little nursery. He guessed it was Naruto's. Everything was orange and Iruka meant everything.

The walls of the room were orange that clashed with the peach colored wall out in the hall. The floors' carpet was orange. The crib in the middle of the room was white but had orange designs on it. The sheets on the crib were orange, even the pillows were orange. The only thing that wasn't orange had to be the supplies that the room was stocked in. Like the diapers and the changing bag, the rocking chair that was in the corner, and some of the baby toys that scattered the room.

Once Iruka could breath again he exited the room and entered the next. This room was a nursery too. This room was Sasuke's. The room had dark colors rather than the bright ones that Naruto had in his room. The main colors were black and blue. The room had blue walls and ceiling. The crib was black but had blue sheeting and billows. There was a rocking chair in his room too. A lot of toys scattered about and a changing bed. The room was identical to Naruto's, it was just different colors.

He left Sasuke's room and looked at the other two. Going into the first one he saw that it was a bedroom. It was plain with only a king size bed and a dresser. He left that room and went to the next. Iruka entered the last door and saw that it too was another bedroom. It was the same as the first so Iruka didn't stay too long in it.

Iruka eased a sigh in relief. Now that, that was done he could get Kakashi. He hoped that Kakashi was alright.

_Well, as alright as he can be._ Iruka thought prying that things were going to be okay.

With that in mind he set off to get Kakashi. The hospital wasn't that far away. It was the one thing that he and Lady Tsunade had planned for Kakashi. They had to move into a place where no one could see the things happening to Kakashi but somewhere close to the hospital, just incase.

However Iruka and Tsunade don't plan on using the medical building. The plan was that Tsunade would be stopping over to check on Kakashi every other day to record and exam the progress of his pregnancy.

Iruka stopped in front of the building and walked in. He nodded to the stationed nurse and continued on. He knew his way to Kakashi's room so he didn't need any help getting their.

When he made it to his love's room he saw his Hokage standing in the front of the door.

He was puzzled as to why she would be there and hoped that it wasn't anything bad that had happened. She didn't acknowledge him at first but she turned his eyes on him. Iruka saw that she was thinking about something and was trying to find a way to phrase it.

"Iruka." she finally spoke. Iruka put his full attention to her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" he responded. She turned to him.

"Take care of him, that's an order." she commanded as she put a hand on her hips. Iruka smiled, relieved at such a command. He didn't need an order to take care of his Kashi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka said and nodded anyway. He bowed slightly and entered his loves' room.

Upon entering he saw that Kakashi was still in bed. Iruka, from where he could see, saw that Kakashi was dressed in his standard uniform but without the vest. He even had his mask and head banned on. Kakashi didn't seem to notice him for he was looking out of his window. Iruka pondered on what he silver haired lover was thinking about. He hoped it was good thoughts and not depressing ones.

"Kashi…" Iruka called out. Kakashi turned his head and saw who it was. With a lazy smile Kakashi started to get up from bed.

Iruka saw this and immediately went to help. Kakashi just laughed at him.

"Ruka, I'm pregnant not disabled."

Iruka smiled. It seemed that Kakashi's humor was still there.

He was glad.

"I know, but you know me." Iruka said with a smile. "I worry too much."

Kakashi nodded. "That you do."

Kakashi was up on his feet. He swayed a bit but with Iruka's help he was balanced and could stand on his own now. They stood like that in silence; none not knowing how to break the silence.

"Kakashi?" Iruka started first. He cupped Kakashi's left cheek. Kakashi made a noise and leaned into the soft touches.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked. He had to. He had to know. He stroked Kakashi cheek lightly.

Even with the mask on Kakashi still could feel it.

"Are you okay with it?" Kakashi questioned back.

Iruka chuckled. "You can't answer a question with a question Kakashi."

"Can't I?" Kakashi responded. He opened his eyes and Iruka saw the excitement and fear through that one eye.

"No, you can't." Iruka said sternly. He wanted to know the truth, not fake ones.

Kakashi sighed and pulled away from Iruka. He turned his back on the tanned ninja. His head bowed a shamed.

"Kakashi?"

"I don't know." Kakashi whispered softly.

"What?" apparently Iruka didn't hear him.

"I don't know!" Kakashi yelled. Iruka flinched at his sudden yelled but Kakashi didn't care.

"Hey, hey. Easy." Iruka tried to calm him down. Iruka closed the gap that Kakashi had made between them. He rubbed Kakashi's arms up and down before he rubbed his shoulders then slid his hands down the silver nin's back.

It sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine but still he didn't face Iruka. He didn't want to. He couldn't face the emotions that were coursing through him. He didn't know how to handle them. He wanted to break down and let everything go but he couldn't do that. He was Kakashi-the sharingan user-the copy nin of over a thousand jutsus.

He couldn't break down.

When Kakashi didn't face him Iruka hugged Kakashi from behind, crossing his arms over the copy nin's chest. Iruka buried his face into Kakashi shirt. Iruka wanted to cry but he knew that he had to be strong; for the both of them. Kakashi sighed peacefully at the comfort that Iruka was giving him. He put a hand on top of Iruka's arms.

They were like that for some time before Iruka had enough confidence that Kakashi had calmed down enough for him to speak.

"Kakashi, you okay now?" he asked gently. Kakashi nodded but Iruka didn't move. It was only until Kakashi tried to pull away did Iruka let go.

Kakashi faced Iruka. He felt guilty that he was putting Iruka through this but he knew that he couldn't do this alone.

"I'm okay now." he said.

"No, you're not but that's okay." Iruka told him with a sad smile. "We will get through this. I'm here for you. No matter what you might think. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving or going anywhere."

Kakashi felt so touched by Iruka's words. He never felt so loved or happy before. He was so thankful that Iruka was going to be there for him. It one of the insecurities for him that Iruka would leave him when this had happened. He was so scared that Iruka wouldn't love him anymore. Kakashi knew it was stupid, but who would want a pregnant man? It was a big stretch with him being the copy nin. He didn't know what Iruka would think of him with him pregnant.

"Thank you." Kakashi said with a smile. Iruka saw the smile despite the mask that was blocking said mouth but Iruka knew. He gave the silver nin a smile of his own.

"You're welcome. Now…" Iruka said as he rubbed Kakashi's arms again. "Do you want to see our new home?"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "What new home? When did we move?"

"Just yesterday." Iruka told him.

"Why?" Kakashi was so confused.

"It's one of the things that Tsunade-sama and I have agreed with about you."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Yeah, about me."

Iruka laughed nervously and gave a little wave to calm Kakashi down. "Don't be so mad Kashi."

"Don't Kashi me!" he said in anger.

"Kakashi, calm down." Iruka said firmly when he saw that Kakashi wasn't calming down.

"I don't want to calm down!" he yelled. "You made decisions for my life without consulting me!"

"Brat!"

The two men turned to face Tsunade at the doorway.

"You will calm down. Naruto and Sasuke will feel that you are angry and will react to it. The same thing that happened to you yesterday will happen again." Tsunade told Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at her and Iruka once more before he tried to calm down.

"Now that you are calm, Iruka and I will inform you of what we have decided for you and if you want, I will let you have an input."

"You better." Kakashi growled out. The two left the room and Iruka stood alone.

_Oh Kami! If this is how Kakashi acts now, how is he going to act with mood swings?_ Iruka thought with a groan.

0000000000

To inform those who are reading, this story takes place after chuunin exams but Sasuke is not seeking the power of the snake!

This is going to be KakaIru but not SasuNaru! It will be brotherly relationship in this story!

Congrats to my new beta reader!

**AiUchihaUzumaki**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

They were waiting in Tsunade's office.

Kakashi was silently peeving but he didn't let it show but Iruka knew that Kakashi was mad. They were sitting in the two chairs with Tsunade sitting behind her desk.

"Explain." Kakashi ordered.

Tsunade had a frustrated look on her face at being ordered.

"As you know, about your condition…" Tsunade started and Kakashi nodded. "No one knows but a select few."

"About that." Kakashi interrupted. He was glaring at the blonde woman. "I don't like you telling people about that without my permission."

Tsunade sighed. "I know, I know." she gave a small wave of her hand making Kakashi more pissed. Iruka had to place a hand on Kakashi's shoulder to keep him calm and to not attack their Hokage.

"Kakashi…" she called to him. "Your condition is vital and as far as the village and the people in it knows, is that you were injured on a mission and will expect to recover in some months."

"Who knows about my situation?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, me and Iruka of course, then there is Sakura, Shizune, and the body guards that are going to protect you." she stated.

"Body guards?" Kakashi jumped at that. "I don't need body guards!"

"Kashi…" Iruka tried to calm him down.

"No! Why do I need body guards?"

"Because brat!" she yelled. "Whoever was firing at you might still come after you."

"I can still fight!"

Tsunade slammed her hands down. "Think brat, think! You might be able to fight now but what about in a couple of months when you're swelled with child, twins no less! You will not be able to fight then and that's probably when they'll attack you."

Kakashi calmed down and thought about it. She was right. He was fine now but when his body grew to accumulate the lives in him, he will not be able to walk around right let alone fight.

Kakashi nodded, he knew when he lost the arguement.

Iruka sighed with relief. He thought for sure that Kakashi was going to attack something. He saw Kakashi looking at him and he gave a reassuring smile. It was small but it was genuine. Kakashi seemed to relax some from the assurance from his lover.

"Who are my body guards?" Kakashi asked looking down.

He couldn't look up at his Hokage. It felt such shame in him. He felt like it was his fault and Kakashi didn't know what he was blaming himself for. After so many years of bottling up his emotions, Kakashi couldn't stand the feelings he was experiencing.

It was like every emotion that he had bottled up were now hitting him full force. It was even more so than what he would feel with Iruka. It was too much; Kakashi didn't know how to handle it.

"You will have a few of them; Anko, Asuma, Genma, and Kurenai." She told them.

Kakashi sighed. _At least none of them is Gai._ he thought thankfully. _I wouldn't know what I'd do if he was one of my body guards._

"Only them Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked. He watched Kakashi from the corner of his eye looking at him in disbelief. The look Kakashi was sporting at him gave Iruka an idea of his feelings and thoughts of the whole body guard thing.

_Is he nuts? _Kakashi thought. _Is he insane? Why would he want more guards? I don't even want one let alone more!_

"Unfortunately so." Tsunade said regretfully. "Even if Kakashi is at high risk, this village can't afford to lose anymore ninjas than it already has."

Iruka nodded understanding. Kakashi, well he was just sitting there like his life had just ended. In fact, in a sense it had. Here he was, being told how to live and pregnant with two kids who were his students. And on top of that there could be people after him to do God knows what to him. Yeah, his life is over.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Anything else we would need to know?" asked Iruka. Kakashi just wanted to hit him.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, here is a list of what Kakashi can and can't eat and here is a book about how to prepare and what to expect."

Iruka nodded while taking the items out of her hands. Taking the list into his hands he scanned the items over to see what he could make and what he should avoid with Kakashi.

"Anything else?" Iruka questioned.

"Can't we just leave?" Kakashi snapped. He didn't want to listen anymore! He didn't want people around him to plan out his life! He wanted to do what he wanted to do not a set plan for every hour for every minute.

Tsunade smirked at Kakashi. "Of course."

Kakashi didn't waste time as he stood up as Iruka followed his actions but much slower. Kakashi glared at everything and everyone. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to leave and these two, they were keeping him here longer than necessary.

"Iruka will escort you to your new home and show you around. Anko and Genma will already be there but you won't see them. There are under orders to not interact with you unless they have to. It is there mission to protect you, not to socialize." Tsunade explained to them.

The both nodded and Iruka made a move to leave with Kakashi following right behind him.

00000000000

Iruka was jumping from roof to roof and from tree to tree. As he and Kakashi ran to their new home Iruka kept an eye out for his silver haired lover. He made sure that Kakashi was feeling no pain or discomfort. He made sure that Kakashi wasn't falling behind even though they were going such a slow rate as it was.

"What?" Kakashi snapped narrowing his eyes at Iruka. He was still mad. And now he couldn't even run around without Iruka looking over his shoulder ever few seconds to check up on him. He was Kakashi damn it! He could still run.

Iruka was shocked for a moment from the tone Kakashi was using but he got over it soon. "Nothing, I was just making sure you were alright."

"I was alright three seconds ago just like I was fine five minutes ago."

Iruka stopped running causing Kakashi to follow suite. When Kakashi stopped next to Iruka but he didn't have a chance to say anything before Iruka wrapped his arms around him into an embrace. Since Kakashi was taller than Iruka, the brunette nuzzled his head into the clothed neck.

"Iruka?" Kakashi questioned. His voice was now gentle as he asked. The arms around his body tightened even further.

"I'm scared." Iruka admitted. "I'm so scared right now."

Touched by Iruka's words Kakashi wrapped his own arms around Iruka's waist and buried his own head into Iruka's neck.

"You're scared?" Kakashi joked. "I'm terrified. I've never felt so helpless in my life."

"I'm guessing that makes you mad?" Iruka muttered into Kakashi's neck. The sensation of Iruka's breath sent shivers down the copy nin's back.

"It pisses me off. I can't do anything and…" Kakashi was choking on his words. "I'm pregnant. I'm a guy and I'm pregnant."

"Shhh, shhh…" Iruka made soothing sounds as he rubbed Kakashi's back with his hand in. He rocked them back and forth as his hand made small motion circles trying to calm Kakashi down.

"You probably think I'm weak."

Iruka's eyes widened at that statement. "Of course not Kakashi! You will never seem weak to me. In any case, I believe you are strong and brave to face this."

"But I don't want to face it!" Kakashi cried out into Iruka neck, his body shaking like a leaf. "I want to ran away and hide! I don't want to face it!"

Brown eyes softened at Kakashi's words. Iruka knew that Kakashi was afraid and didn't want to face it. He knew that if given the choice Kakashi would run away but that wasn't the case. Kakashi wouldn't run away, he had to deal with it. Iruka, though, was going to make sure he was with him, supporting him ever step of the way.

After the touching moment Iruka and Kakashi went towards their new home. Since Iruka had already been there he showed Kakashi everything from the living room to the two new baby rooms for Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi was touched at the detail done in the baby rooms but it came more apparent to the fact that he was in fact pregnant and that in some short months they were going to be coming. Kakashi was scared to death of that day and hoped that he would be on some major drugs when the time comes.

True to her word Kakashi and Iruka couldn't find or even sense Anko or Genma near the area. They were okay with that. They didn't want to think about people watching them twenty-four seven. It was better this way to be left alone for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for betaing!

**AiUchihaUzumaki**

000000000000000000000000

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

Upon arriving to their new home Iruka immediately showed Kakashi each room that the housing provided. Of course Iruka made sure that it wasn't too fast. Kakashi was still nervous about such things but after seeing Naruto's and Sasuke's nursery room, his heart melted.

Never in his years of life did he ever think about having kids. Even when being with Iruka, kids never crossed his mind. Of course he counted his blessing of not having to deal with kids. He never really thought of _wanting_ to have them. Things were different now, things were going to change.

When Iruka was done showing all of the rooms Iruka took Kakashi to their room. It was still plain and dull looking but Iruka was going to change that sometime later. Kakashi was looking tired and so Iruka forced the older nin into bed. Of course Kakashi made a fuss about it saying he wasn't tired but his body soon failed him when he yawned and laxed against the bedding.

Iruka smiled, eyes filled with pure loved and affection. He loved his boyfriend so much that it hurt sometimes. Kakashi was resting so peacefully, that Iruka missed this. It was rare for the powerful nin to fall asleep before him. It was usually Iruka who fell into dreamland before Kakashi.

Iruka brushed a stray hair out of Kakashi's face and leaned light over giving Kakashi a soft kiss on his brow.

He quietly left the room gently closing the door behind him. Making his way down stairs he went into the kitchen to cook up something to eat. Iruka knew without a doubt that Kakashi would be hungry for real food and not the hospital stuff, if you can even call that food.

Diligently he hit the frigerator and cabinets to start cooking dinner. It was late afternoon and well past lunch. Iruka figured that Kakashi would be out for awhile still. Tsunade had warned about this. That Kakashi would most likely suffer from fatigue, nausea, and some food cravings. Though, the food cravings would definitely become more defined as the pregnancy progresses.

Iruka smiled at the thought of the pregnancy and thought how brave Kakashi was to go through this even if said jonin was terrified of it. He started to hum an aimless tone as he started to get things together for dinner.

On the menu for tonight's dinner was Kakashi's favorite; Broiled saury (a fish) with a little salt, miso soup with eggplant with a side rice bowl.

It was a lot of food to cook and to eat but Kakashi was eating for three now, not just one. Iruka wanted to give Kakashi as much food as he could to make sure the older man was keeping up his strength.

As he was preparing dinner a knock came from the door. Frowning, he wondered who could be knocking at his door this late in the day; Iruka set aside his food and went to greet the people at the door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Iruka questioned when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde sighed tiredly and dug something out of her pockets.

"I forgot to give you these while in my office." Tsunade handed him the small container. "They're prenatal pills. They'll help give the vitamins that Kakashi needs during the pregnancy."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Iruka nodded taking the pills. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"I would love to." Tsunade agree and Iruka stepped aside to let her in.

Iruka closed the door behind her and lead her to the kitchen. He gestured towards the small table for her to have a sit while he put the pot on.

"How is the brat doing anyway?" she asked as she sat down.

Iruka turned his head to look towards the ceiling where Kakashi was resting on the second floor.

"He's fine. He's asleep at the moment. I'm cooking dinner right now."

"Oh, yeah. I'd bet he would love that. From what I hear, your cooking is magnificent." she complimented.

Iruka blushed as such praise and scratched the scar over his nose in embarrassment.

"I don't think my food's that good." Iruka murmured looking away.

Tsunade laughed at Iruka's shy attitude.

"Oh come, come, Iruka." Tsunade teased. "I don't think Kakashi's complaining."

Iruka's blush doubled at remembering all the times Kakashi told him in great detail of how good his food was.

"Do you," Iruka paused. "Do you think that-that Kakashi will be able to make this through? I mean he's troubled greatly about this, and I worry for him that he won't be able to handle this on his own."

The comfortable atmosphere disappeared replaced with a serious one.

"Iruka?" Tsunade called out making him turn towards her. "No matter what the brat thinks, he's not alone in this. He has you, most of all, and the people who care about him. He may think he has no friends but he does, whether he wants them or not, he has them."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I needed to hear that." Iruka turned back to his cook.

"Anytime." Tsunade nodded.

For a moment of time there was silence between them. One the sound of Iruka's chopping and cooking sounded around them.

The pot whistled.

Iruka jumped at the sudden sound and looked sheepishly at his Hokage. He belittled himself for getting worked up from such a little thing as the whistling of a pot but Iruka couldn't help it. He had been on edge ever since he learned of Kakashi being pregnant.

"There we go." he stated as he settled a cup of tea in front of his Hokage. "Enjoy."

Tsunade nodded and took a sip of it making sure she didn't burn herself. "This is good, what kind of tea is this."

"Mint." Iruka told her as he went back to cooking.

"If your food is as good as this tea then I would believe that the rumors are quite true."

Iruka blushed again from her words.

"I just try my best Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade hummed as she took another sip.

"I just may have to switch my sake for this stuff."

Iruka coughed trying not to laugh. "I doubt that Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared at the tanned man. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Nope."

Tsunade sighed and put her hand under her chin staring at the tea in front of her.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

Iruka bit his tongue to get from saying something he might get hurt for. As he was cooking he looked over towards a clock that was pinned to the wall. It was a plain circular shape with the color of baby blue around the trim.

It read 5:00 o'clock. He would have to get Kakashi up soon to eat and so he wouldn't be up all night. It wasn't good to get into bad sleeping habits, especially now. He would need as much rest as he could. The best foods man could make and Iruka was planning on making sure Kakashi got the best.

"Dinner is almost ready, Hokage-sama." he started. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Tsunade sighed as she finished off the last of her tea.

"Sorry Iruka but I have to go. I am the Hokage. I still have things to get done." she got up and moved to leave. Iruka scrambled after her to see her out the door.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Iruka opened the door and showed her out.

"Oh, and Iruka," Tsunade called behind her. "Make sure that brat eats at least half of that food. He's going to need it."

"I will Tsunade-sama." Iruka nodded and watched her go. As she disappeared from his sight he dropped his smile.

Breathing deeply in and then out Iruka closed the door and left to put dinner on the table. He grabbed the plates and cups, putting the fish onto the plate and the soup into a bowl, he put them on the table to get the rice out and ready.

Once everything was one the table and tea on the cups he took a step back to view his handy work. Everything was perfect and ready to go. The only thing he needed was to get to Kakashi.

_That's going to be the hardest part._ Iruka thought dryly. _Well, let's get this over with._

Iruka didn't want to but he had to go and wake Kakashi up. It bothered him as he climbed up the stairs. It was going to be hard to wake Kakashi up. It pulled the strings of his heart as he shoveled over to the door.

He opened the door softly and quickly scuttled inside the dark room. He didn't want to turn on the lights because he knew the feeling of having a blinding light wake you up, it wasn't a feeling he would want to put on his lover.

Looking over towards Kakashi he saw that the other man had shifted in his sleep and was now resting on his side curled up into a ball. Moving towards the bed he silently raised his hand and placed it on Kakashi's shoulder.

He half expected for Kakashi to attack him from the sudden touch. It wouldn't surprise Iruka. It had been done so in the past so he was tense and ready. Iruka blinked slowly when nothing happened. Kakashi was still sleeping, even snoring lightly.

That was odd.

_Kakashi must have really been tired if I can touch him like this and not be consisdered an enemy._ Iruka thought.

That worried him. Even coming back from a bad mission Kakashi had always been more alert that he should be.

In fact the only time he was out like this was when he was under drugs and was forced to sleep no matter what was around him.

"Kakashi?" Iruka shook the shoulder slightly. "Kakashi, I need you to wake up."

"Hmm…" Kakashi stirred but didn't get up.

Iruka thought it was adorable.

"Kakashi," Iruka said louder shaking him harder.

"Leave m' lone." Kakashi mumbled under his voice hitting Iruka's hand away with his own.

Iruka smiled at the action. Kakashi could act like such a kid sometimes.

"Well, I can't do that, love." Iruka leaned in and kissed Kakashi's shoulder trailing up to the pale neck.

Even through the mask that Kakashi wore he could fell the light kisses that Iruka was giving him. They tickled some making him squirm from the feeling before finally giving up and opening his eye.

"Couldn't you let me sleep?" he asked.

Iruka smirked against the masked neck.

"Nope." Iruka said. "I made dinner and you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kakashi muttered closing his eye to go back to sleep.

"Ooh, no." Iruka pulled Kakashi's blankets off. "You are not just eating for yourself now Kakashi, you are eating for three. Now come and eat before I make you."

Shivering from the sudden coldness Kakashi knew he couldn't win this one. If Iruka was anything to go by he would make good on his threat and he would still have to get up and eat.

_Might as well count my losses and quit while I'm down._ Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi waved Iruka off. "I'm up."

Iruka stood off smiling. "Good, now come down to eat. I made your favorite."

"Maa, sensei." Kakashi gave a cheeky smile. "You shouldn't have."

Iruka pulled Kakashi's mask down and gave a tender peck on the lips.

"Of course I should. It's the least I can do."

Kakashi smiled and gave Iruka a kiss of his own. It was much more than a peck that was for such. Iruka moaned as Kakashi deepened the kiss farther putting his tongue in the brunette's mouth.

Iruka pulled away before he lost himself in the pleasure that Kakashi was showering him with. He already felt weak in the knees; he didn't need the other man distracting him before he could get Kakashi to dinner.

"That's enough Kakashi." Iruka scorned like the older man was child. "You need to eat your dinner and then I'll think about it."

Kakashi sighed. "Damn."

Iruka smirked and walked away but made sure that his silver haired boyfriend was following him.

"Wow, you made this for me?" Kakashi said in awe as he looked at the food presented to him. True to Iruka's word he did make his favorite dish and was astonished by the amount of food his love actually cooked. It was double the amount he usually did plus with rice.

Kakashi folded an arm around the teacher. "You out did yourself this time sensei."

Iruka blushed and scratched his nose. "Thank you."

It was then that Kakashi's stomach let out a growl signally that the man was hungry. Kakashi laughed embarrassingly while scratching his head.

"I guess I really am hungry."

"Well then," Iruka motioned the table. "Let's eat."

Kakashi didn't waste time before taking a seat next to his boyfriend and digging in.

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi said before taking the first bit.

Iruka giggled as Kakashi's face lit up like a child in a candy store as he gobbled everything on his plate.

He watched Kakashi for a moment before saying, "Itadakimasu", himself and started eating.

"Uh, Iruka." Kakashi spoke as he finished his shoving food in his mouth stage into a much slower one.

"Hmm…" Iruka hummed as he had food in his mouth.

"What happened that day when I was bleeding?" Kakashi asked. "Neither you or Tsunade told me what happened. In fact you and her have been leaving a lot out about what is happening to me."

Iruka looked down and swallowed his food before looking back at Kakashi.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you." he started. "But I just want to let you know that I'm going to be there for you every step of the way okay."

He watched the other man nod.

"I honestly don't know why you bled in the first place but I do know where it was coming from."

"Yes?"

Iruka looked down again not knowing how to tell the copycat nin of the discovery that Hokage had found.

"Iruka?" Kakashi put a finger under Iruka's chin and lifted it. "I need to know."

"You sure?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Brown eyes looked away and towards his unfinished meal as he told Kakashi of what the Hokage had discovered and where the bleeding was coming from. He told Kakashi exactly what the Hokage thought the extra opening on his body was.

"She thinks it's like a substitute for what a woman would have to have a normal birth. It's there so that when the time comes you'll be able to have a way for Naruto and Sasuke to come out the natural way."

"I see."

The finger under his chin moved away and Kakashi got up and left the table.

"Kakashi…" Iruka called out weakly, following the pale man.

He didn't want to cause this but he had a right to know what his body was doing to him. It was hard to see Kakashi that way and would do anything in his power to make that feeling go away.

Kakashi was just as fast as ever for Iruka found him in the nursery that was set up for Sasuke.

"Kakashi?" he called out. "Are you okay?"

At first Kakashi didn't say anything and only cold silence was met by Iruka's question.

"I-I don't know." he finally admitted. "I truly don't know."

Iruka sighed and went up behind Kakashi like he had done in the hospital.

"I know this is hard for you Kakashi, but like I said I'm going to be there for you and everyone else for that matter. They are here to help you." Iruka buried his face in the nin's back. "Please, don't shut us out, don't shut me out."

Kakashi covered Iruka's hands with his own and leaned into the man embrace. "I'll try not to, promise."

They stayed there for awhile basking in each other's presence before Iruka felt Kakashi tense stifling a yawn.

"You're still tired."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "A little, nothing I haven't faced before."

Iruka felt a growl at the back of his throat.

"Don't care." he stated moving away. "You are not on a mission and you're tired. You're going to bed."

Kakashi sighed as Iruka pushed back to their bedroom. He stopped trying to fight the man. There was no point. Kakashi wasn't going to win.

Iruka settle Kakashi back into the bedding and tuck the silver nin in. He took off Kakashi's hitai-ate before planting a kiss on Kakashi's forehead.

"I'll be right back." Iruka told him. "I just need to clean up dinner and clean the dishes. I'll be right back, okay?"

Kakashi nodded and watched as Iruka left the room. With nothing else to do he snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to go to sleep per say, it was more like resting. He was going to wait for Iruka to come back to be with him. Until then he was just going to shut his eyes for a bit and relax.

Unfortunately, with closing his eyes he sealed his fate as he drifted off in the empty darkness that covered him.

Iruka, down stairs, made quick work of clearing and cleaning the dishes from the table. He had just finished drying the last dish before putting it away. With the last of his work done and over with he crept back up the stairs and into the room that he and Kakashi were going to be sharing for the duration.

Upon enter the room Iruka wasn't all the surprise when he met a worn out Kakashi who was already a sleep. He smiled at the image in front of him and could help but think how different Kakashi was when he was like this. In this moment Kakashi wasn't a hardened ninja but a human being who had a heart as fragile as the body who carried it.

Iruka swiftly stripped himself down to his boxers and slide in as closely as possible to Kakashi. Said nin mumbled at the motion but didn't wake. He, in fact, leaned into Iruka's natural heat and sighed in content. Iruka felt grateful to see such a thing before closing his own eyes and tried to fall asleep.

At least things had settled and quieted down, which Iruka was grateful for. Everything was quiet and peaceful. There were no attacks.

It was late at night when it happened.

Iruka jumped out of a deep sleep when he felt a jolt from the bed. He swiftly sat up with a kunai in hand full expecting an enemy in the room. Blinking slowly when he saw nothing he glazed around looking for any sign of a threat to him or Kakashi.

_Kakashi!_ Iruka's eyes widen in realization and turned towards his love side of the bed.

He wasn't there.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called his lover only to be answered by wrenching outside the bedroom.

Iruka, filled with worry, leaped out of bed and made his way to the source of the retching. It wasn't too hard to find the other, in fact, Iruka knew where Kakashi would be; in the bathroom. The door was ajar with the light illuminating from it. When Iruka opened the door his heart broke some.

He love, his Kashi, was bent over the toilet puking his guts out. He quickly raced over to the ill man and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He felt helpless kneeling there making comfort sounds trying to calm Kakashi down from his little fit.

It seemed like every time they thought it was over Kakashi would turn slightly green again and repeat the process all over again.

After about the fourth time Kakashi lend back gulping air like his life depended on it. It was hard to watch Kakashi go through that but it surely wasn't going to be the last from the knowledge of pregnant women.

Iruka was thankful when Kakashi didn't back to puke a fifth time and went up to get the man some water. At first he paused in getting Kakashi a drinking thinking that he would just throw it back up again, but then, remembered the time he had the stomach flu when he was younger. The nasty taste in his mouth outweighed the thought of having to throw up again if he drank the water.

Shortly after, Iruka came back with a small cup of water in his hands.

"Drink slowly, Kakashi." Iruka warned handing the water to the pregnant man. "And take small sips too. I don't want you to throw this back up as well."

Kakashi nodded as he put the drink to his dried lips. He followed Iruka advice and took small slow sips as to not upset his stomach again.

"Are you okay now?" Iruka asked even if the question was indeed a stupid one.

"Yeah…" Kakashi voice trailed off.

"I'll ask Tsunade to bring something over to help with the morning sickness that you're having." Iruka said picking up Kakashi from the floor. "Hopefully she'll have sometime to block this morning sickness."

"Hope so." Kakashi said tiredly. "I don't feel like doing that again."

The brunette nodded as he carefully set his love back into their bed and tucked him in once more before returning to his own side. They shifted a bit and soon were embraced together with Kakashi on Iruka's shoulder trying to relax. It was hard for him. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was terrified of waking up like that again.

It hurt and was humiliating for him.

He didn't want it to happen again.

"Go to sleep Kakashi." ordered Iruka. "You need your rest."

"I'll try." he responded as he breathed in Iruka's scent.

If it was one thing to calm him down enough to sleep it was Iruka's presence and his scent. The vomiting was in the back of his mind and though he was drifting in the black nothingness again he couldn't help but let the thought wonder in his head.

How was he going to get through this?


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

Thinking**__**

**__******

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

For the next three days Tsunade didn't leave her office. For days she visited library after library doing research on what jutsu hit Kakashi. At first she couldn't even find a trace of it but as she dug deep into the more, older ancient jutsu's, she found the answer.

Tsunade frowned as she read over the documentation.

"Shizune!" she called.

The door opened immediately followed by a dark haired woman with a pig in her arms.

"Yes, my lady?"

Tsunade glanced up from the scroll and to her assistant.

"Clear my schedule for the day. Tell the guards I'm going to meet up with them in 30. I need to make a check up on the brat and see how he's doing."

Shizune nodded. "Of course, my lady." And walked out of the room with Ton-Ton in her arms.

"You really have gotten into something, haven't you brat?" she asked out loud. Tsunade sighed and got up, she was going to have to check on Kakashi today and inform them of the situation at hand.

Picking up the scroll she read it over some more before putting it down with a sigh. She had been reading for about 20 minutes now and had to go see Kakashi soon. Getting up she faced the window over seeing her village.

She stood there watching the people of the village mingle around talking with each other like any other day. And to them it was any other day. It was normal for them, nothing had changed, but little did they know that things had changed, for the worst or for the better, Tsunade didn't know.

"They're not going to like this." with quick hand motions she poofed out of her office and towards the home provided by her for them to live in.

000000000

It was early morning when Iruka woke up. It wasn't a surprise to him when he found Kakashi nuzzled up to him like a life line. In the passing days since the first episode Kakashi never left far until afternoon hit. He was having a bad case of nausea and it was worrying Iruka immensely.

He tried feeding Kakashi as much food as he could with the healthiest things he could find but it didn't matter when all Kakashi would do is throw it up the next day. Iruka frowned as he remembered telling Genma and Asuma that he needed to see Tsunade. They told him that they mentioned it to her but to not hold his breath. They told him that Tsunade was extremely busy with something and that it could take days for her to come around.

To say the least Iruka was pissed.

That's how it's been the last three days. He would be woken up early morning from Kakashi jumping out of bed to hit the bathroom. Of course Iruka stayed with him the entire time and would be there to comfort Kakashi after he was done.thought Iruka as he tightened his hold on Kakashi.

I hope Kakashi's not losing weight. He's going to need it to sustain Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hmmm…" he felt Kakashi stir. "Iruka?"

"Yes, love?"

"Hungry…"

Iruka was uneasy with the word. "Are you sure? You just got done throwing up?"

Kakashi lazily opened his normal eye. "Don't remind me."

"As long as you don't feel sick, I'll make you something." Iruka kissed Kakashi brow.

"Thanks." Kakashi murmured closing he eye.

Iruka gave a soft smile. "Fine, you get more sleep and I'll make you something light, so it'll stay down."

Kakashi nodded tiredly before Iruka got off the bed. He instantly regretted telling Iruka that he was hungry. The constant warmth that he was enjoying was no longer there and it made him unsettled. A sudden growl from his now empty stomach reminded him why he sent Iruka off in the first place.

He had to feed three bellies now; it didn't help that he was throwing it up all the time.

000000000000

Like he told Kakashi he was making a light meal for the pregnant man. In the kitchen he was making some oatmeal and two pieces of toast for Kakashi to eat. He wasn't all that hungry yet and was too concerned for Kakashi to even think about his self hunger anyway.

It took about ten minutes for everything to be ready and waiting for Kakashi to eat it. He was about to go get said man when one of the signed body guards dropped down next to the window. Iruka tensed at the presence and was trying to calm down enough to remain level headed.

"Uh, yes, Anko?" he nervously questioned.

"The Hokage is coming to meet you soon to check up Kakashi. She said she'll be here in 30." Anko told him.

Iruka nodded in understanding and watched as she left for her post. "I better get Kakashi up and ready then if Tsunade-sama is going to be here soon."

He left to go up the stairs to their bedroom. "I hope he has enough time to eat and get changed."

To any other person it would have been plenty of time to get ready and dressed but this was Hatake Kakashi we're talking about here; the only person that would be late to his own death, if he had the choice.

Iruka peeked into their room and quietly slipped inside. He hated waking Kakashi up. If it weren't for the Hokage coming so soon he would have let Kakashi sleep but alas, it wasn't the case.

"Kakashi?" he called as the bumble under the sheets moved. He stepped closer. "Kakashi, your food is done."

"Tired…" a slurred voice came.

Iruka came over to the bed and took a seat behind Kakashi laying form.

"I know but you have to eat." he told the man. "And besides, Tsunade-sama is coming over today, most likely for a checkup. You have to get up and eat."

"I don't want her near me." Kakashi stated with distain.

Iruka sighed softly. "Kakashi you know as well as I do that Tsunade-sama is the only person who can help us with our situation."

Kakashi turned towards Iruka, both eyes open. "Don't you mean, _my_ situation, as in _my_ problem?"

Iruka frowned not liking what Kakashi meant.

"No." Iruka stated firmly and boldly causing Kakashi's eyes to widen. "I am your boyfriend and your lover. Though we aren't married, I don't need a ring or a piece of paper to tell me who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Kakashi gasped at the words.

"You, Kakashi, are my everything." Iruka looked straight into Kakashi's eyes. "I'm not going to leave you with this or dump blame or whatever else you think I'm going to do to make you think like that. I'm not going anywhere, so, you're stuck with me."

Kakashi felt like he was going to cry, in fact, a tear did fall. Iruka smiled sadly at Kakashi's reaction and whipped the tear off of the pale man's face.

"I'm staying with you Kakashi." Iruka whispered. "Use your sharingan and read my lips, engrave it into your mind. I'm not going anywhere. Got it?"

Kakashi shocked from the words, quickly recovered and gave a genuine smile at his lover.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded happily. "I got it."

"Good." Iruka smiled. "God, I love you."

Kakashi smiling like idiot hugged Iruka for all his worth. "I love you too."

000000000

"Aww!" Anko cooed as she spied on the couple in their room. "Isn't that cute?"

"Anko," Kurenai hissed. "Don't speak so loud, they're gonna hear us."

"You know this is so wrong of us." Asuma commented though he was right there with them spying.

"Oh, shut up Asuma." Kurenai smacked him across the head. "Besides, if you thought its wrong then you wouldn't be here watching too."

"She's got you there Asuma." Genma told the jonin.

The older man stared at Genma blankly before calmly putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting. He took a long drag and stared into the window they were spying on and waited for a few minutes.

"Shut up Genma." Asuma stated pushing Genma over the branch. Surprised by the sudden attack Genma lost his balance and fell over screaming.

The others tensed hoping that neither of the men they were watching heard the scream.

00000000000

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi pulled away.

"Yeah," Iruka scrunched his eyes in thought. "It's sounded like Genma."

Both immediately looked at the window and tensed at the three pairs of eyes staring back at them.

Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma stared back nervously at obviously getting caught. They started to sweat as both Iruka's and Kakashi's eyes narrowed into a glare; each male radiating the need to kill the people guarding them.

"Time to go." Anko said as he poofed away. Kurenai and Asuma followed her shortly after.

"That was disturbing." Iruka mumbled with a blush on his cheeks.

"Maa..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "At least I know now to put up some seals so they can't see us within the house."

Iruka nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"So, about that food?"

"Eek!" Iruka shrieked as he jumped off of Kakashi. "Your food!"

"Yes?"

"It's probably cold by now." Iruka whinned sadly.

"Maa, we'll just have to warm it up." Kakashi solved.

"Okay," Iruka said with uncertainly. "But it's going to have to be fast Tsunade-sama is coming over really soon."

Kakashi sighed hoping to forget about that part. He was not looking forward to that!

"Well, get dress and I'll reheat the food for you." Iruka said walking off. "It should be done the time you're ready."

"Okay."

Iruka left Kakashi alone to get dressed himself. He sighed as he dragged himself out of the nice warm bed and got ready. The first stop was the shower and then clothes. Hopefully he wouldn't take too long and still be able to eat. The truth was, he couldn't wait to eat something! His stomach has been growling at him all morning but he wasn't at all willing to have Tsunade touch him at all today, or any other day for that matter.

It was embarrassing and it made him uncomfortable to know what all this was about. The reminder was hard enough waking up every morning to puking his guts out to being tired during the day, with no god given reason besides the fact that he was pregnant with twins. It really was eating his energy up like crazy.Kakashi said in his head but paused getting the shower ready. As he turned the knob for hot water he thought about what Iruka had told him not even a few minutes ago.

My life really sucks right now.

Iruka told him of his love, and how even though they weren't married under the law, he still valued it all the same as such. It was the best thing he could've heard right now. And as of a week ago, he needed it. It was hard to accept that he was pregnant, let alone with his students.

He needed Iruka's love and support though, cause without it, Kakashi feared he wasn't going to make it, at least not without losing his sanity.

"Kakashi!" he heard through the shower. "Are you almost done? Your breakfast is ready!"

Sticking his head out of the shower curtain he yelled back, "Yeah, hold one Iruka! I'll be down in a sec!"

Not hearing Iruka's response, Kakashi dipped his head back, scrubbing in shampoo in his hair. He rinsed and washed his body in record time before shutting off the showerhead and stepping out. Once he was dried off he changed into some loose pants and a baggy shirt to hide his ever growing stomach.Kakashi complained in his head as he rubbed the rather large bump under his hand._ I don't have a flat stomach anymore!_

I'm getting so fat!

"Knock it off Kakashi." Iruka growled from the kitchen. He was standing in front of Kakashi with a wooden spoon in hand with a frown on his face.

Without him noticing, Kakashi was now standing in front of the kitchen doorway standing there rubbing his belly in loathing.

Iruka didn't like it.

"I can't help it." Kakashi said softly. "I'm fat."

Iruka sighed before putting the wooden spoon down to confront his lover.

"You're not fat Kakashi; it's just a sign that's telling us that Naruto and Sasuke are growing healthily inside you."

Kakashi stared blankly at the man.

"Is that suppose to help me or make me feel worse?"

"To help, it means they're safe; you're safe." Iruka hugged Kakashi.

"I guess." Kakashi returned the hug. "It still doesn't make me feel better."

Iruka gave a light chuckle. "You're just greedy. Now shut up and eat before Tsunade-sama comes for your check up."

Kakashi grumbled all the way to the table before plapping down on the chair to start eating.

"I don't think I've ever had this before." Kakashi commented as he took another bit of the unknown food in front of him.

Iruka sat wide eyed as he stared at his man. "You've never had oatmeal before?"

Kakashi looked down at the food. "That's what this is? Uh, no, never had it. I know of it though, but I guess that doesn't count."

"I can't believe it! What did you eat when you were little?"

Kakashi tilted his head up in thought. "Mmmm…Ration bars. I was on missions a lot when I was younger, remember?"

Iruka blushed embarrassed. "Right, sorry, I did forget. But, Kakashi, that has to be a time where you weren't on mission. What did you eat?"

"Hospital food."

It was Iruka's turn to stare at him blankly. "No seriously."

"I am serious." Kakashi told him.

"Sorry." Iruka looked down. "I know you've had a rough childhood going on mission and being the strongest. I just thought maybe when you were younger perhaps."

"It's okay, I understand." Kakashi soothed. "It's just I really don't remember all that far back to when I wasn't training or on missions."

"Sorry." Iruka said feeling really bad now.

Kakashi just waved off with a smile. "Stop apologizing Iruka. Besides, it's not all that bad. I have you don't I? So I got to be doing something right."

Iruka smiled feeling a better about that whole thing.

"You'll always have me, or do you need a reminder from what I said upstairs?" Iruka smirked.

Kakashi smirked back feeling very hot all of a sudden. They were about to jump each other when a knock came to the door.

Kakashi groaned. Iruka, being the person he was, forgot all about Kakashi and his needs and turned his attention to the person at the door. He watched his love go to open the door as he willed himself to calm down before he had to meet the person too. And he had a feeling to who that person was.

"Ahh, good morning, Tsunade-sama!" Iruka greeted.

Kakashi slammed his head on the table. He knew it and now he defiantly wasn't getting some. He heard them walk in and shut the door. As he lifted up his head he stared deathly at his Hokage cursing her.

She was here for one reason and for one reason only; his checkup.

00000000000000000

Thanks beta reader **AiUchihaUzumaki **!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for betaing!

**AiUchihaUzumaki**

000000000000000000000000

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_********_

Anything else

Tsunade thought as she watched the touching scene.

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

"Well brat," Tsunade started. "Ready to get this over with?"

"No."

Tsunade closed her eyes and chuckled. "Too bad. Now get up, it's time for your check up."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, Kakashi." This time Iruka answered with a stern look. "You are going whether you like it or not."

Kakashi sighed not wanting to get up.

"Now."

"Alright, alright…damn." Kakashi got up not wanting a pissed off Iruka on his hands.

"Very well." Tsunade started walking away. "Follow me."

Both man followed her up stairs and passed their room to the end of the hallway where a wall stopped them with a picture of a mountain on it.

"What now?" asked Iruka.

"This." Tsunade raised her arm and placed a chakra enhanced hand on said wall. Once contacted, the wall hummed at recognizing her specific chakra and opened a secret room that they never knew about.

"What is this place?" Iruka asked. "I never knew about this."

"Good." Tsunade stepped in. "It has seals in place so people can't sense or see through it. Call it a safe haven, if you will, so in case of an attack you and Kakashi have somewhere to go to protect yourselves. It helps especially if Kakashi, say, goes into labor while enemy nin are attacking you. You can go in here. They won't be able to sense, see, or hear you at all. They won't even know such a room exists."

Iruka and Kakashi were shocked at the information given to them but they were grateful that such a room was made. Tsunade was right, in the midst of an attack they could have a safe room where they could hide out until the enemy was taken out.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Iruka said with relief lacing his voice.

"Don't thank me yet." Tsunade said stepping farther into the room. "Never in history has this happened to a man."

Iruka and Kakashi followed her listening to every word.

"I have been doing research on the light that Kakashi was hit with, with the brats. It seems to be an ancient jutsu from a distance village near mist. The jutsu was created to impregnate infertile females. The jutsu was so far unsuccessful. The babies died within days to weeks within the pregnancy."

"But Kakashi-" Iruka started but Tsunade raised her hand to silence him.

"I know." she stated. "The leader of the village was outraged by the failure time and time again. He started experimenting on both males and females to get the jutsu to work. In his experimentation he had found that the jutsu was working better with males than that of females."

"So, he perfected it?" Kakashi questioned.

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, the First Hokage had found out such things and immediately put a stop to it. He attacked this village and destroyed it. This village was so little and young that it hadn't even established a name yet."

"So how is this possible?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know. It could be a fluke or it's because it was Sasuke and Naruto which turned into babies instead of making one. That is why even with this room, Kakashi is not safe. I don't know what this pregnancy is going to do to him or how this is going to pan out. Kakashi can't be out of sight for a moment, Iruka."

Iruka nodded.

"I won't disappoint you Hokage-sama. I will protect him with my life."

Tsunade nodded in approval but Kakashi didn't want to hear such a thing. He didn't want Iruka to die for him, if anything; he was willing to die for Iruka. It was supposed to be the other way around. He was supposed to protect Iruka not Iruka protecting him.

Kakashi sighed.

It was just another reminder of how weak he was getting. That soon, he wouldn't be able to fight at all. It seemed like fate hated him, hated him a lot. He didn't ask for this nor did he want it. He wasn't some girl willing to sit out. No, he wanted to be on the field, out there, fighting. He had his pride, but it seemed everyday his pride was getting chipped at and he knew soon he wasn't going to have any left.

"Kakashi," Tsunade called out. "Shall we begin?"

Kakashi gulped hard trying to fight the panic feelings rising in his chest. The room looked more like a laboratory than a doctor's room. The walls were metal like, he could feel chakra flowing in them to conceal the room from outsiders.

In the center of the room was a metal bed that was elevated to fit someone such as he with a thin sheet over it. It liked cold and non inviting. Over top the metal bedding was a larger lap that dentist would use to get a better look at your teeth. Try tripling the size of the machine and brightness and that's what you have in front of Kakashi.

Blue-gray eyes swept around the bed and fear spread like wild fire in his being. Around the bedding were tools. Some looked harmless enough but others…not so much. With each sharp looking object Kakashi couldn't help but shudder of what, exactly, the tools were for.

"Kakashi." Tsunade interrupted him.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Kakashi responded automatically.

"Good. Now step over here." Tsunade motioned for him.

Kakashi was hesitating but Iruka pulled through and helped him. He would never admit that though.

"Let's check your weight."

Kakashi got onto a large scale and was nervously waited his weight. The red little numbers scrambled around before slowing and came to a slow stop.

"I'm so fat!" Kakashi cried.

Iruka jumped from the yell and was stuttering on how to calm Kakashi down. Tsunade just smirked and wrote it down on a chart she had picked up on the way to the scale.

"So, in the beginning before this happened, you weighed 148.8, now about five weeks later, your weight is 159. This is a good gain considering that you're having twins." Tsunade praised though it went unrecognized as Kakashi cried while Iruka tried to calm him down.

"Over 10 pounds! I gained over ten pounds!" Kakashi thrusted his hands into his hair crazy for gaining so much weight.

"C-Come on Kakashi, that's not that bad. It just means that they growing and are healthy." Iruka tried to sooth.

It didn't work.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the shoulders and shook him with incredible force. "Not that bad! Not that bad! I don't care if their healthy or growing. I want them out, out, out!"

"Hatake!"

Kakashi stopped shaking the poor chuunin staring at their Hokage.

"I know you are clearly upset by this and frankly, I don't care. It is your job and duty to protect those lives inside you at any cost. I don't care if you don't like it. Just think of it as a mission. A mission you cannot fail. Is that clear?"

Kakashi looked down in shame with raw emotions spiraling inside of him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Now let's continue than, shall we?"

"What's next Tsunade-sama?" asked Iruka.

"Well, I'm going to take some blood work and a urine sample, and then I'm going to exam Kakashi myself to make sure everything is in order." Tsunade explained to them.

Kakashi froze at the word exam.

"How exactly are you going to exam me?" Kakashi testily spoke.

"Well, if you were a woman I would say Pap smear and pelvic exam but since you're a guy I will figure it out as I go along."

"No." Kakashi stated. "I will not. Once was bad enough."

"Brat!"Tsunade yelled. "Whether you want to or not you're going to get some type of exam! To inform you, you don't have to be conscious for this. But I'm thinking that you would rather be awake knowing what's going on than be asleep and let me do whatever the hell I want."

Kakashi's eye looked down in thought and knew that Tsunade was speaking the truth of the matter.

"Fine." Kakashi gave in. "But I want to go at my pace."

"Fair enough." Tsunade nodded agreeing. "Let's get the blood and urine samples first to get them out of the way."

Kakashi agreed easily enough and let Tsunade take blood from him and got privacy to get the urine sample. All easy things. Tsunade even got his blood pressure and check all over things like his mouth, ears, and eyes.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Strip and put the gown on." Tsunade said handing him a medical gown.

Kakashi was very, very reluctant to anything else for the witch who calls herself Hokage but he knew things must be done. He couldn't tell if having Iruka there beside him, as he got on the medical table, was a good thing or a bad thing.

He wanted Iruka by his side to reassure him that everything was okay but then, he didn't want the brunette teacher anywhere near him while he was undergoing such a…humiliating act.

"Just hold my hand Kakashi." Iruka voice soothed him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one being exposed." Kakashi grumbled making Iruka laugh nervously.

"Okay, Kakashi." Tsunade started. "I'm going to try to exam you where Naruto and Sasuke are hopefully going to come out of."

"You mean that hole that shouldn't be there." Kakashi said dryly.

Tsunade nodded as she put gloves over her hands.

"I'm going to check you over to make sure nothing is wrong, alright?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

Tsunade glared at him.

"Fine! Alright, happy?" Kakashi crossed his arm.

"Ecstatic."

Tsunade put a sheet over Kakashi's lower half and pulled a table of strange instruments next her. The next thing she did was pull out two things out from under the bed near Kakashi's feet. Iruka recognized the equipment from the last time Kakashi had to do this. The other male, eh, not so much. He was in too much pain to think about what was going on around him to register the heel support.

"Put your heels in the heel supporter." Tsunade instructed the silver nin.

Kakashi was cautious at first not liking the idea of having his legs spread open like that but one stern look from both Tsunade and Iruka, he knew he was out matched.

Inwardly he shuddered at the feeling of cold air hit down there but he didn't show it. He wasn't going to show how badly this whole thing was really affecting him.

"Now, bring your body down to the edge of the table please."

Kakashi was hesitating to do so. He looked towards Iruka for help but all he got was a small smile and a hand that brushed over the strains of hair, trying to ease him. The petting of his hair calmed his fears somewhat and let him relax slightly. Iruka continued to shower him in love as Kakashi eased himself to do this.

A simple kiss on the forehead sealed the deal.

It was nice that Iruka was there to help him through this.

True to her word Tsunade let Kakashi take the pace. She knew that this was extremely hard for him and would wait as much time as it would take for Kakashi to be ready. She saw the shows of affection that Iruka was dousing onto the silver nin and was content to watch.

_It seems even the copy cat ninja needs reassurance every once and awhile too. _

"Okay." Kakashi breathed as he slowly inched downward towards Tsunade. A blush littering his face, made him think he was going to die for having so much blood in one place.

"That's good."

Kakashi stopped moving, embarrassment covering his face. To know that the leader of your village was seeing what no other person should see was...overwhelming. As he could do was stare at Iruka's big brown eyes. Those eyes were filled with so much love and care for him, that Kakashi sometimes felt he didn't deserve to see them.

But no matter what he thought, he couldn't pull away from them. Iruka was the only thing keeping him calm; keeping him sane.

"Alright, let's begin. Now, Kakashi, you're going to feel a slight pressure. Try not to move." Tsunade advised.

Kakashi flinched at the touch gripping Iruka's hand harder. That wasn't just a slight pressure! He had to bit his tongue to not tell her to fuck off and get the hell out of there. The only thing stopping him right now was Iruka was holding him down as Tsunade did her work.

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly as her fingers went deeper. It was really starting to hurt.

"Does this hurt Kakashi?" she asked from between his legs.

"Yes." Kakashi managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." she apologized and the pain was gone.

"What was that?" Kakashi questioned angrily.

"I was just making sure of something."

"Like what?"

"If you could stretch or not."

Kakashi was gaping with a cherry red blush covering his face. Iruka was at a loss of words sporting a blush of his own.

Then the fingers were back on him making Kakashi jump at the sudden touch.

"Sorry."

Iruka stood by trying to hold his lover down. He could feel how tense Kakashi was and knew that if he let go any time soon, Kakashi would run.

"Kakashi, try to hold still and let Tsuande-sama do her work." Iruka said gently.

"Who's side are you one Iruka?" Kakashi whined. He winced again when he felt a finger go inside him again.

"Shh, shh." Iruka shifted his hand again to brush over the silver locks. "I'm on your side, silly. Nothing's going to happen, I promise. Just let Tsunade work and everything will be over in a few minutes."

"Not soon enough."

"I know."

"Alright." Tsunade retracted her fingers. "I'm going to start doing a pap smear. If you would, Iruka, shield Kakashi's eyes away and hold him down."

At hearing her words Kakashi started to struggle and thrash about.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi yelled trying to get Iruka off him. "Why do you want Iruka to shield my eyes? I have the right to know what the hell you're sticking me with!"

"Of course I know, brat!" Tsunade meet the challenge head on. "But if you see it, you might think otherwise. For a woman it's normal but for a man, you might get upset and freak out like you're doing now. So, calm down!"

Kakashi froze at the yell and tried to calm down putting his utmost trust in his leader and lover. Iruka immediately took action and sheltered Kakashi's eyes with his body while holding him down. Iruka was practically on top of Kakashi before the younger man was satisfy that Kakashi was secure in his grasp.

Now that Kakashi's eyes were covered he heard the distance sound of water being used and wondered why.

"This might cause discomfort but try to stay calm. If you want, you can hold on to Iruka." he heard Tsunade's voice. "Here we go."

Kakashi tensed up ready for whatever Tsunade was going to do but nothing could prepare him for this.

He gasped and cowered at the sensation of being stretched to a painful degree. His breath left him as he grasped for words.

"Stop…" the word so soft he doubted that even Iruka heard it.

"Tsunade-sama!" Iruka snapped at hearing his lover's cry.

"Okay, okay." Tsunade stopped what she was doing. "Breathe, Kakashi!"

Kakashi gasped not realizing he was holding his breath.

"Are you okay now, Kakashi?"

Kakashi opened his eyes gasping looking up at Iruka.

"Thank you."

Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi gently on the lips.

"Of course." he spoke against said lips. "I love you, remember that."

Kakashi nodded tiredly. "I love you too."

"Good."

Kakashi hummed as he rested his head against Iruka and closed his eyes tiredly. This was too much. He just wanted to go to sleep now.

"Tsuande-sama, he's tired. We should stop for now."

"I know. I'm almost done."

"You were still working?" asked Iruka in shock as he tightened his hold on Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded though neither of them could see her.

"You pose as a great distraction."

Iruka chose to stay quiet not know whether or not he was just insulted.

"There!" Tsunade smile triumphantly. "I'm done. You can fix him up and get him back in bed."

Iruka nodded as she left the room so he and Kakashi could be alone. To his shock when he moved he realized that Kakashi had fallen asleep on him.

__

This must have really been hard on him. I can't believe he fell asleep. He must be exhausted.

Kakashi stirred but didn't wake up.

As he took the gown off to replace it with the clothes, he thought about this whole situation. Kakashi was in a dangerous place. He couldn't fight and fend enemies off. He was going to be helpless to other people and still had to go through all this.

He had to go through so much and yet so much was to come. He was going to be there for Kakashi.

__

I'll protect you, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who?

Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

When Kakashi awoke, he was disorented. _Where am I?_

He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was his checkup with Tsunade. Kakashi could feel his cheeks blush.

God! That was embarrassing!

He never wanted to do that again, but he knew he would have to.

He jumped when he felt something touch him. He heard the sheets moved and concluded that he was on the bed with Iruka.

Looking down he saw a tan arm around him, a smooth thumb stroking a now visible baby bump. He shivered at the touch. He wasn't wearing a shirt nor his mask; pale white skin clashed with dark brown.

"Mmm...Kakashi?" a voice appeared behind his ear. A shock of pleasure traveled down and hit home.

"Yeah...?" Kakashi replied breathlessly.

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi nodded slightly.

"I'm glad." Iruka said pressing his forehead into Kakashi's shoulder. "You were shivering, are you cold?"

Kakashi shook his head no. Iruka smirked and storked harder on Kakashi's stomach. It was bigger than the last time. It was a baby bump. Something Iruka never thought he would see his boyfriend have.

"Stop it Iruka." Kakashi pushed the hand away. "I'm fat now."

Iruka slapped the hand that pushed him away. "I don't care."

He continued to stroke his love's stomach. He didn't care what Kakashi thought. He thought that baby bump was the cutest thing. It made Iruka think. He didn't want to worry Kakashi for no reason but touching his stomach, he could feel just how big Kakashi had really gotten.

The weight thing wasn't a problem for Iruka. He knew that Kakashi was going to get big, espiecally with twins, but it was how fast things were going was what concerned him. He knew parents with twins, they never grew this fast. Iruka wasn't sure if it was because it wasn't natural or the fact that Kakashi was a guy, or both.

Kakashi didn't understand what Iruka was doing to him with such light, innocent touches. They were driving him crazy! Iruka wasn't even touching him sexually and he was completely turned on! Something wasn't right here! He wasn't this sensitive. What was going on? He had to bit his lip from moaning. He was slightly panting trying to catch his breath.

"S-Stop Iruka." Kakashi whined at the touch. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Iruka asked innocently. "This?"

Kakashi gasped. Iruka was fully storking his stomach now, using his hand, instead of just his thumb.

"Yes." Kakashi closed his eyes. "That. Stop it."

"Uh huh." Iruka teased. "It's been too long."

Kakashi cursed. He had thought he could keep Iruka from know what the other man was doing to him a secret, but now, it wasn't an option.

"But-But...my stomach..."

"I don't care."

Iruka kissed Kakashi hard. The silver man beneath him moaned in want and was pleased with the reaction. It had been too long. Far too long since they've done this. With the pregnancy going on, they haven't found time to themselves like this. It was an amazing feeling to kiss his Kakashi again.

In that one kiss he filled it with everything he had; his love, his passion, his being. He just hoped Kakashi could feel everything he was feeling.

Kakashi gripped Iruka's shoulder's to ground himself. He felt that he was drowning, and if he didn't take hold of something fast, he was would sink. The passion he felt in this simple kiss, this gentle, sweet kiss, was nothing that Kakashi could ever remember having. Maybe it was the pregnancy causing such emotions, but Kakashi wasn't complaining.

He was drowning alright, drowning in Iruka's love for him. In this one little kiss he felt all the love from his love, and he returned such feelings.

Iruka felt Kakashi respond to his touch and continued forward. He gently nipped at Kakashi's lower lip asking entrance to the delectable mouth. Kakashi didn't hesitate granting Iruka's wish.

Both moaned at the feeling for eachother.

_It's defiantly been too long._ They both thought as they pressed closer to one another.

As their tongues did battle, Kakashi slipped his right hand to the back of Iruka's head, and Iruka started to grope Kakashi's stomach making the pale being whimper in pleasure. Iruka was not much better. The feel of the pale skin under his finger tips drove the brunette nuts.

Soon the need for air was too much causing both to part. Coming down from the amazing sensations, Iruka pressed his forehead to Kakashi's own brow. They were both panting.

"That was..." Iruka's rasped voice trailed.

"Wonderful..." Kakashi finished.

"I was going to say amazing, but that was good too."

Kakashi looked at Iruka through his bangs. "Do you want to continue?"

Iruka didn't have to be asked twice. "Yes."

They kissed again, this time was rougher, short, as the need for each other grew.

Iruka ended their kiss to start a wet trail from Kakashi's jaw to his neck where Iruka proceeded to suck hard in his effort to make a fresh hicky.

Kakashi moaned loadly clutching Iruka's head closer. "Iruka..."

Said man smirked at Kakashi's eagerness. He defiantly missed this. He continued to lick and suck until he was statisfied with his work. He reached between their bodies wanting to touch Kakashi more.

"Ah!" Kakashi yelled with wide eyes. He harshly pushed Iruka away as if the dark hair man burnt him.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Iruka asked worried as hell when Kakashi push him away. "What happened?"

_Did I hurt him? But How?_

At first Kakashi didn't answer him. He was drawn into a ball, cuddlying his arms to his chest.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called over. "Did I hurt you?"

He was so worried. He had hurt Kakashi, though he didn't know how. He had only pinched a nipple, and not even hard either. He was concerned. That this pain maybe something else. He didn't know and he wouldn't if Kakashi didn't tell him.

Kakashi winced as he lightly touched his breast. It hurt. The throbbing pain was only a dull ache compared to some other things he had to indure; like battle wounds. He didn't know what had caused the pain though.

A moment ago he was enjoying Iruka's affection when pain bursted from his chest. Rubbing it, he grimced at the nipping pain.

"I don't-" Kakashi's voice caught in his throat. "I don't know."

Iruka came closer to Kakashi, the perviouse mood now gone and forgotten. All that Iruka cared about now, was that Kakashi was in pain and he didn't know why.

"Let me see?" Iruka asked as he held out his hands.

Kakashi paused for a moment not sure if he should let Iruka see. Hell, he didn't even know what was wrong with him, and it was his own body.

"Please?" Iruka insisted when he saw hesitation in Kakashi's eyes. "I need to know that you're all right."

Kakashi was still unsure but slowly he unfolded his arms from his chest and looked away. He wasn't certain if he wanted to know anymore change in his body. Just being fat with twins enough thank you, he didn't need anymore.

Iruka lend forward to get a closer look. At first glance, everything seemed find, which worried Iruka even more.

If everything is fine, why the sudden pain? Iruka questioned himself as he moved his arms to feel the section of body.

Kakashi flinched away upon Iruka's hand on his chest.

"Stop." Kakashi firmly said and made a move to get away from Iruka's touch.

"Hold still." Iruka ordered more firmly than Kakashi. He was bothered by Kakashi's pain and wanted to to fix the problem before it was too much to handle.

"Don't touch me!" Kakashi yelled as Iruka went to touch his chest again. Hurt clear shone in Iruka's eyes before beating it down with an iron hold.

"Stop this Kakashi! I need to see what is causing you pain!"

Kakashi got up and away from his love's hold. "Just you touching me, causes me pain."

Another stab of hurt went through Iruka's heart but he ignored it.

"Just let me see."

"No!" Kakashi turned away.

Fed up with the situtation, Iruka left the bed and tackled his lover to the ground. If it was any other period of time, Kakashi would be able to beat Iruka in a heartbeat, but with being pregnant left him off balance and was defenceless against Iruka's attack.

Yelling, Kakashi struggled against Iruka without hurt him. He maybe mad at the brunette but he didn't want to hurt him, yet.

After the little struggle Kakashi put up, Iruka had successfully pinned Kakashi using one hand-with charkra of course- and used his legs to subdue Kakashi's legs.

"Now," Iruka panted from his effort. "I'm going to see what the hell is causing you pain."

Kakashi continued to struggle some but was quickly weakening. He was growing tired again.

Damnit! He hated this!

Iruka ignored Kakashi's struggles. He knew that his charkra would hold awhole lot longer than Kakashi's at the moment.

Using his free hand he copped a feel of his lover's chest. Kakashi immediately hissed and tried to move away.

Looking over the pale skin, Iruka noticed something he didn't before. Gently but slowly, he let Kakashi go and brought the pregnant male to his chest. He was straddling him with his arms around Kakashi's neck and waist.

"Oh Kakashi..." he soothed, running his finger over the silver strands of hair. "Shhh..."

Kakashi was confused at the other's actions but knew it couldn't be good. Iruka only ever did this when something bad happened or it was something Kakashi didn't want to hear.

"Something happened, didn't it?" asked Kakashi as he leaned in his love's embrace. He felt Iruka nodded his head. He didn't like where this was going.

"Tell me."

Iruka nodded again. "Your...um, breast are swollen."

Kakashi's head shot up. "What?"

"Shh..." Iruka combed Kakashi's hair. "It happens all the time to pregnant women, though never this fast."

"So," Kakashi paused. "It's another symptom."

"Uh huh."

Kakashi sighed and groaned in fustration, clutching Iruka tighter. "I hate this."

"I know, I know."

All Iruka could do was draw circles over Kakashi's back in comfort.

0000000000000000

Another great chapter! Thankyou to my beta reader! And thankyou RayRay Kamikaze, who with simple words, got me to make this chapter. But is not alone, thankyou to all who have read and reviewed. Thankyou all!

Kikyohater220


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

Thinking

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summery: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

Iraka had never felt so bad for his love. Once again in the early morning, he was throwing up, pucking his guts out, in the toilet. It was only two day ago that they have discovered Kakashi's other symptom.

Kakashi was so embarrassed about it, that he hoarded himself in their room and refused to come out. Iruka had tried and tried but he could blame his lover. Things were changing and some changes were too much from the silvered nin.

He could only get Kakashi to come out to eat but he didn't feel better, Kakashi had only eaten a few bits before excusing himself. Throughout the little dinner, Kakashi wouldn't look at him at all.

Iruka was growing concern that all of these symptoms were becoming too much for his Kashi to handle. He had tried to hard to be understanding but the thing was, he didn't. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand what Kakashi is going through.

Kakashi wouldn't let him touch him, and Iruka knew why.

That is why he is standing in front of the bathroom door, patiently waiting for Kakashi to feel better. He wouldn't wouldn't let him inside the room.

Iruka raised his hand and knocked twice on the door.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Can I come in now?"

Another wrench gave him his answer, when it stopped he heard yelling.

"Of course I'm not alright damnit!" Kakashi manged to yelled before shoving his face back in the toilet.

Iruka could only sigh, tired of this. He couldn't image how people can do this all the time. It was horrible, and he just kept thinking that women do this, and live through it just to have another one.

If Iruka can help, he will never, ever, let Kakashi do this again. He did not want his love to suffer, but that's what percisely what was happening now, and he couldn't stand it.

Against his better judgement, Iruka opened the door. He didn't know if Kakashi forgot to lock or he had faith that Iruka wouldn't come in, but it was unlocked and he was going to use that to his advantage.

When he opened the door he found his Kashi curled around the white bowl throwing up everything he had ate last night, which wasn't much to begin with. Ever since the breast episode, Kakashi was eating little no matter how much Iruka told him to eat more.

It was heartbreaking to see such a proud man on his knees like this. Iruka didn't want to ever see this again.

"Hey." Iruka called out lightly as he went over to Kakashi.

Said nin was too busy at the moment to respond properly but Iruka saw him tense up at his voice.

"Here." Iruka went over to the cabnits and grabed a wash clothe. He then poured water over it from the sink and went back over to Kakashi.

Once Kakashi was finished Iruka ran the wet clothe over the pale man's lips to clean up anything left behind.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kakashi was quiet though on the inside he wanted to kill something, mainly his lover. How was he feeling? He felt like crap! Being tired all the time, vomiting almost every morning, his breast tender to the touch, and his clothes unable to fit him.

So how was he? Certainly not better! No, not him. Fuck that! But didn't he say any of that to Iruka, no.

He just nodded his head and said, "I'm fine."

Iruka nodded as well. "Liar."

Kakashi didn't say anything about getting caught in the lie. Instead he watched Iruka walk away and towards the bathtub.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Iruka turned the nobs.

Iruka chuckled. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to run a bath for us."

"Us?" Kakashi asked paradoxed at the brunette's actions.

Iruka frowned at the question. Back before all of this happened, they would regularly take baths with each other as often as possible. Back then though, it was Kakashi who be the one to start it and drag Iruka along with him.

Things have changed. Now Iruka was the one to suggest the idea and it was he who would be leaning against the wall not Kakashi.

"Yeah." Iruka said with a bitter smile. "You need one and I need one. So why not have one together?"

This time it was Kakashi who frowned. He love the idea of bathing with Iruka again but it was too late now. He was fat, too big. Kakashi put a hand to his belly. He didn't want Iruka to see his stomach. Even if it was only two days ago that Iruka did see his belly, but that was different.

Iruka was in the mood, and was willing to take anything that Kakashi was going to give. Iruka probably didn't even realize his stomach for what it really is; repulsive.

He didn't want to get bigger, he wanted to get smaller. That was one of the reason's why he stopped eating as much. He was fat, ugly to human society. He was no longer a ninja, hell, he wasn't even a man anymore!

Now it was different. Iruka wasn't in the mood. His thoughts and actions were hazed over by lust. Iruka was free of mind and thoughts, he would see the once gorgeous pale flesh, be a hideous lump of nothing.

Kakashi wasn't ready for that.

"No, no." Kakashi said quickly. "I'm fine. You can take one now and I'll go in after."

Kakashi moved to stand but a dizzy spell over took him and he began to fall. Horrified from the sight Iruka swiftly ran over to his falling lover and caught him by the arms.

He pulled Kakashi in close to his chest and gave him a once over to make sure his lover was okay.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called. "Kakashi!"

The silver nin blink rapidly as he tried to grip his bearings. At first, he didn't know what had happened to him, when he remembered he felt dizzy. The next thing he knew, he was Iruka's arms with the tan male calling his name.

"Iruka?" Kakashi opened his eyes."

Iruka sighed with relief that Kakashi was okay.

"Hey, sweetheart." Iruka soothed. They rarely used nicknames like that but Iruka couldn't help himself.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked ignoring the sweetheart thing.

"You got up too fast and passed out." Iruka answered as he dragged his boyfriend over to the bath tube.

It was still filling up and when touched, the water was perfect.

"We're going to take a bath." he told Kakashi. "I want no buts."

"But-" Kakashi protest as he struggled weakly. "I-I don't want to."

Iruka scrunched his eyebrows together trying to understand his lover and his fear of taking a bath with him.

"Don't you want to take a bath with me?" Iruka asked hurt.

The copy cat didn't know who to respond to the question. If he said no then he would be only hurting Iruka's feelings but if he said yes, then Iruka would figure out why he didn't want to bath in the first place.

He didn't know which option was worse.

Kakashi's silence concerned the tanned man. He wondered what was making Kakashi so hesitant to take a bath but he had a feeling he knew, and felt it should be dealt with right now.

Then, a moment from Kakashi, only confirmed his suspicions. Kakashi slowly moved his right hand to his stomach. Iruka was sure that Kakashi, himself, knew what he was doing, but he did. Kakashi was worried about his stomach again.

He was going to have to fix that.

"Kakashi..." Iruka called. "Come here."

Kakashi tensed but didn't move.

Iruka sighed knowing that Kakashi was being diffiuclt.

"Fine." Iruka walked over to his lover. "I'll just come to you instead."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the action and took a step back. He didn't get far. Iruka quickly grabbed him and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Hold still." Iruka ordered.

Kakashi stilled not knowing what his lover was going to do. It was the sound of clothes ripping did Kakashi try to struggle.

"What are...you doing?" Kakashi tried to pull away.

"Giving you a bath." Iruka said innocently enough.

Kakashi gasped and renewed his struggle with the brunette. He had to get away. He couldn't let Iruka see his stomach.

"Let go!" Kakashi pulled away and this time Iruka let him. Once away did Kakashi realize too late that his shirt was already gone; ripped from his body. Now standing in front of Iruka, he stood shirtless. His worst nightmare.

As quickly as he could, he covered himself. It was shameful. Never before was he so self conscious about himself. Usually it was Iruka who shies away, not him, never him. He was never ashamed of his body before. But never before was he pregnant. Every day, Kakashi would see himself in a mirror, reminding him everyday that he was no longer who he was. He was never going to be the copy cat nin ever again after this.

His body was no longer fit for fighting or even the basic training. He was useless now, and Iruka would soon see that.

Iruka almost cried when he saw Kakashi curl into himself, whimpering like a beaten child. It was heartbreaking to watch him in such a state, that for a millisecond, he thought of destroying the pregnancy, just so he didn't have to see his lover like this.

It was pitiful to watch and Iruka could take no more.

"Enough." Iruka gently said as he came closer to the pale nin.

Kakashi flinched at the movement to his person but didn't pull away. Iruka engulfed Kakashi in his embrace and pulled them both over to the bath tube.

"Come on." Iruka coaxed. "Before the water gets cold."

Kakashi whimpered again as Iruka placed himself in the water bring Kakashi with him.

"There." Iruka said as he laid down with Kakashi leaning up against his chest.

Kakashi tensed at the contact and tried to remain calm. He had yet to move his arms away from his body. He feared that if he did, Iruka would see everything, everything Kakashi didn't want him to see.

Iruka sighed as he leaned back taking Kakashi with him and put his arms around his loved one. He followed Kakashi arms and circled around them. Kakashi was trying to his hide stomach from him, but Iruka was determined to get rid of that.

Ever so gently, he pushed Kakashi's arms away. The pale arms tensed and didn't want to move but Iruka was determind. He would not let Kakashi win.

As he gripped Kakashi's arms he leaned forward towards Kakashi's ear.

"It's okay Kakashi. Relax." Iruka purred trying to to get his love to loosen up. "I know why you're hiding yourself from me, and I will not have it."

"I-" Kakashi felt trapped. He couldn't find a way out! He felt Iruka's hands tighten over his arms. "Don't!"

Iruka licked the pale white ear as he circled patterns on Kakashi's arms. "You are beautiful. I love you Kakashi. I know that this is hard for you, but I am here. You are not losing me."

Kakashi looked back to lock with brown eyes. "I'm not perfect any more."

The brown eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't have abs anymore." Kakashi said. "I'm fat as it is and I know I'm only going to get bigger."

"Kakashi..." Iruka rubbed the other's arms soothingly. "I don't care about what shape you're in, be it skinny or big. You are the same to me, either way; you are still Kakashi."

"I don't feel like it." Kakashi opened up. "I feel I'm losing myself everyday. I don't feel like myself anymore."

"It's going to be okay love." Iruka nuzzled Kakashi's neck. "It's this pregnancy thing. You are still you. It's just going to take time for things to settle. Every thing's going to be fine, Kakashi."

Kakashi ever so slowly relaxed into Iruka's embrace as the other man spoke. It was comforting that his boyfriend was so considerate to his feelings and the situation. It was hard enough as it was to look at himself everyday and see something he wasn't.

It was hard on him and he was glad that Iruka was so understanding. He didn't know what he would do if Iruka wasn't.

Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi settle down against him. He easily slid Kakashi's arms away from Kakashi's stomach. He wanted to see the baby bump. It fascinated him to the point where it almost scares him.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

Iruka even thought that he had some sort of fetish with baby bumps, or was it just when Kakashi had one? It was difinitely different from what he was use to. Though it saddens him to think of what Kakashi is going through, he couldn't help but like this new change.

Granted it was out there, to the point where it was completely insane, but Iruka liked it. He looked being the one to comfort than the one who needs comfort. It was like their roles were totally switched.

Not that he minded being on the bottom or the little 'house wife' of the relationship, but seeing Kakashi now, vulnerable to the outside world, was a complete turn on.

He knew that Kakashi was not at all happy with the situation but Iruka couldn't help. Then Iruka thought of how Kakashi would react if he took over, even if it was only for a little bit?

Probably kill me.

Iruka thought absently. Thinking these thoughts were dangerous but for the life of him, Iruka wanted to try it out.

Iruka shook those thoughts away as he started to clean Kakashi and then himself. He was in the middle if finishing when his mind got a very dirty if not outrageous thought. It couldn't be helped. One head was in control and it wasn't on his shoulders, that's for sure.

Taking the soap, Iruka started to wash Kakashi. The said man was already relaxed and unaware from having his hair washed.

Kakashi moaned as Iruka washed his body. It just felt so good! There was nothing sexual about this, this was pure emotional contact. It was for his comfort as his love washed him.

Iruka smiled loving how much Kakashi was enjoying himself. He was glad that he could comfort the older man. This was for comfort only, not sex. Iruka didn't think Kakashi could handle sex right now and settled for just soothing his hurting lover.

"Kakashi..."

"Hmmm..."

"I love you."

Kakashi smiled. His eyes closed in pure bless. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

_Two weeks later…_

Iruka stared awake in the room that he and Kakashi have been sharing for the last few weeks. It was earily morning on a seemingly beautiful day. It was so earily in fact that the sun hadn't even rose yet from the horizon. He was in nothing but his boxers and pants, leaving his chest exposed.

Kakashi was laying right next to him fast asleep. His mask and shirt were off letting Iruka look at the beautiful pale skin. Iruka frowned as he watched his sleeping lover. He was concerned for Kakashi. Looking at the swollen stomach, Iruka didn't expect it to be so big, so soon.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't disgusted with it. If anything, it showed a side of Kakashi that Iruka never that he would ever see in his life time. No, it wasn't that. It was the fact that Kakashi was getting big at an unusally high rate.

Iruka knew that his love was pregnant with twins but it still didn't sit right with him. It was going too fast for his liking. Something was wrong. Iruka knew this all too well. He had seen and watched other mothers who had went through the same thing; they never got that big, this fast. It was disturbing and it worried Iruka greatly.

"Hmm..." Kakashi moaned in his sleep as he tried to turn on his stomach. It didn't work out so well. His face strunched in discomfort, not understanding why he couldn't turn.

Kakashi opened his eyes some and blinked. He looked down to see his belly proding out like some alien laid an egg in his stomach. He hated it. He narrowed his eyes at the sight.

It didn't make matters any better that he had stretch marks. It was humiliating that he, the copycat ninja had stretch marks littering his stomach; some ugly red and others a very white silver. It was a blow to his self-estem and pride. He didn't like Iruka seeing him like this but it was murder wearing a shirt to bed.

He would have to endure it.

He sighed and closed his eyes again thinking he could try to go back to sleep. He stayed on his side hoping for sleep to come to him.

It didn't happen.

Kakashi sighed knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep. Instead he laid there peacefully, not wanting to disturb Iruka, but a shift next to him told Kakashi otherwise. He looked over to see his brunette staring at him.

He stare was unnerving, like he was peircing through his soul and seeing everything that he didn't want Iruka to see.

"What?" he asked.

Immediately Iruka stopped and looked else where.

"Nothing."

"What?" Kakashi asked again, this time getting up.

"I'll tell you later."

"No," Kakashi tensed. "I would like to hear it now."

"I don't want to concern you."

"If it deals with me, then I would like to know."

Iruka breathed through his nose and looked down.

"You're getting bigger."

Kakashi flinched back like he was burned. He tensed painfully and felt like something broke in him.

Iruka didn't want him.

He couldn't stand that. As fast as he could, which was pretty fast, he ran to the nearby bathroom.

Iruka followed closely behind at first thinking that Kakashi was going to have an episode again with the morning sickness. Much to his surprise the door slammed right in his face, a click ensuring that Kakashi had locked the door.

"Kashi?" Iruka questioned as he placed his hand on the door.

Kakashi heard Iruka through the door silently shaking. He was sitting on the cold floor against the tube facing the door. Iruka was knocking at the door trying to get in.

He wouldn't allow it.

Kakashi looked down defeated. Iruka didn't want him anymore. He knew this was going to happen. The minute Iruka found out he was pregnant, he knew that Iruka was going to get digusted with him and leave. It was only a matter of time.

_I mean, who would want me now?_ he thought looking down at his stomach.

His pale skin meeting his glaze. It was wrong, wrong for him to be like this; pregnant. Iruka didn't love him anymore.

_Who would?_ Kakashi asked himself.

He was disgusting now. His once perfect muscle filled abs were now nothing. All that was left was a fat imposter left behind. He wasn't the feared ninja anymore, but a useless pregnant shemale.

Tears prickled at his eyes.

The sadest part was that Kakashi knew that and yet, it still hurt. It still hurt to know that the man he loved with all his heart was going to leave him.

It was heart breaking.

Kakashi breathed trying to calm himself down.

"Kakashi," Iruka called out. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kakashi managed to force out. His lungs weren't listening. He couldn't breathe!

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried in alarm at Kakashi forced voice. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Black dots were blurring his vision. He felt dizzy and couldn't catch his breath. He felt like he was going to fall over any second but he he fought the effects. He couldn't past out! But it was useless as black started to fully circle his sight and it won't stop.

"H-Help m-me..." Kakashi breathed. It was so low that Kakashi doubted Iruka could even hear him.

Iruka gasped through the door. He heard Kakashi's small plea for help. Taking immedate action. Infusing a little chakra in his foot, he kicked the door in. The door held onto the hindges but the rest of the door cracked into the wall making a huge dent in it.

Iruka frowned when he saw Kakashi. The jounin was rigged and tense. Kakashi was having a hard time controling his breath. His shoulders were shaking from the effort.

Iruka's eyes widened when he realized that Kakashi was having a panic attack.

"Kakashi!"

Iruka dove over to Kakashi and put his arms around the copy-nin.

"Easy, easy, Kakashi." Iruka soothed. "I'm not going anywere. I'm right here. Calm down, love, calm down."

"But-" Kakashi gasped out trying to regain his breathing. "You-you said..."

"Oh..." Iruka looked down at Kakashi guiltily. "Oh, Kakashi."

He pushed Kakashi's head the best he could between the other man's knees. He needed to get controll over Kakashi's breathing. His hand rubbing small circles into Kakashi's back to comfort him.

"You know me better than that Kakashi." Iruka stated. "I love you."

Kakashi was breathing easier but didn't move. "Y-You said...I'm getting b-bigger. Y-You don't w-want me a-anymore!"

Iruka's eyes softened.

"I only meant that you're getting too big. You're barely over seven weeks along and yet, you're looking like you're going on your fifth month. I'm am only concerned for your health."

Iruka chuckled, though there was no humor in it.

"Stupid."

"I-I am not." Kakashi said, his breathing getting better by the second.

"Yes," Iruka smiled. "You are. I'm not leaving you. I already told you that I'm not going to leave you. I don't know where you're getting these ideas from."

Kakashi frown.

"I have seen," Kakashi gulped. "I have seen men leave their woman before because of pregnancy. I don't want you to leave me."

Iruka sighed helplessly. He curled over Kakashi, sharing each other's warmth. Just enjoying the moment were there wasn't something crazy going on.

It was short lived.

"You know I won't, right?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi lifted up his head to stare at his lover. "I know."

Iruka moved his hand and carenessed Kakashi exposed cheek. "Then you know I won't leave."

"I-I can't help but think that one day you are going to leave me. Either realize how much of an ass I am or lose interest in me. I can't help it."

"I won't. You are an ass though, I can't deny that, but you are the most interesting person I know. You are you and I love you for it. I won't leave you for something like that, for I won't leave you, period."

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat at Iruka's small speech. He was touched at the words and hoped that Iruka meant every single word.

"I meant every single word Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at his chuunin in confusion. _Did Iruka just read my mind?_

"I didn't read your mind Kakashi."

_That's scary. He is!_

"Stop thinking Kakashi."

"How are you doing that?"

Iruka shrugged. "I can just read you that well."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, Kakashi."

"No, Iruka."

"Yes!"

"No!"

A knock echoed the house. Iruka snapped out of his child-like attitude and turned to face the door way. Kakashi was next to him, also looking that way.

"I have to get that, Kakashi." Iruka made a move to get up. "Stay here."

"Wait." Kakashi got up too. "I'll go too."

No." Iruka stated. "You don't know whose out there. You're pregnant and without a shirt or mask on. I'll check it out and send for you if I need to."

Kakashi pouted, not liking this one bit.

"Just go back to the bedroom, get some some sleep. You need rest."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother dear."

Iruka smiled. "Good. I'll be right back."

00000000000000

Before making his way down he had popped into his room for a moment to grab a shirt. Iruka made quick work at climbing down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he put a blue t-shirt to cover himself.

Knocking continued, this time harder.

"Alright!" Iruka called. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Iruka didn't have a chance to open the door before the person behind it busted the door down. With quick reflexes Iruka jumped out of the way and ready to attack back.

"Whoever this is, come out now." Iruka's tone was as hard as ice. The smoke from the door made so he couldn't see who was on the other side. He didn't know who was out there but he was going to protect Kakashi with his life.

"Calm down Iruka." a female voice sounded.

"Tsunade-sama?" Iruka relaxed.

The Hokage herself emerged from the smoke. A smirk was on her face and suddenly Iruka felt tired already.

'If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama..." Iruka started plainly. "Why did you bust down the door?"

Tsunade flicked her hair and crossed her arms. "You were taking too long. I was worried."

Iruka sighed. He didn't believe her story at all but there was nothing that he could do about it. She was, after all, his leader.

"Why are you here?"

Tsunade let herself in and walked to the kitchen. "I'm here to check up on Kakashi. It has been awhile."

"Two weeks." stated Iruka. He was mad on that situation. "Why wait so long? And so earily?"

They both came into the kitchen and sat down to talk.

"Things have been happening."

Iruka flinched. "What kind of things?"

Tsunade's face grew serious. "My spies have been reporting movement in the west sector. They have stated that enemy ninja's have been spotted. I am doing everything I can to stop them from advancing farther, but I have no idea what they are capable of."

Iruka nodded. "Can they tell if they are the same ones as before; the ones who did this to Kakashi?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Their origin is unknown. But I have been keeping track of them. They haven't moved closer yet, so far they are just within our boarders."

"This can be troubling." stated Iruka as he put his head in his hand.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, it can be, but they have stayed away so far, which can be a good or a bad thing."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You don't suppose thet they are waiting for the actual birthing do you?"

Tsuande nodded. "We can only hope that, that's not the case, but we can't leave that possiblilty out. I believe that they will wait for Kakashi to be at his weakest, and when we are most likely to slip."

Silence fell over them. Iruka was troubled. He feared for his lover's life. The enemy could very well kill them when Kakashi was at his weakest and when Iruka would be the most vulnarable for attack.

It was a brillant plan for the enemy though, that Iruka would give credit, but it was bad for them. They needed to be their strongest at their weakest.

"Did you tell the others?" Iruka mentioned the guards.

His leader nodded her head. "Yea, they have been informed and will be gaurding you all the more.

"That's good."

"Tsunade?" Iruka called to the hokage after some time. "I'm worried about Kakashi."

"We are all concerned for him Iruka." Tsunade countered. " You need to be specific."

Iruka looked down at his hands. "His stomach is so big now, much bigger for him at this stage even with twins."

Tsunades brow scrunched at this information. It was true. Kakashi was getting pretty big. "I think its time for an ultrasound."

"Already, Lady Tsunade. Do you know why he is so big?" Tsunade shook her head.

"I have theories, but their just that; theories."

"It just worries me becuase I fear that something might be happening to him."

Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"I have a hunch but I will let the ultrasound tell me what's wrong."

Iruka nodded. "I'll get Kakashi."


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

Thinking

Anything else

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

"So, what did Tsunade-sama say about me?" asked Kakashi as he was lead down stairs.

"She wants to do an ultrasound on you to see Naruto and Sasuke." told Iruka as he hit the bottom of the stairwell.

"And does she know about me…uh, getting bigger?" Kakashi asked almost embarrassingly.

Iruka nodded. "I told her about it and she has her own theories as well as my own. She won't know for sure until she does some tests."

Kakashi tensed and stopped walking. Feeling Kakashi stop he turned around with a questionable look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tests?" Kakashi asked tensely. "What kind of tests?"

Iruka shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Can I say no to those tests?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the question. "Well of course you can! I won't make you do something you don't want to do."

"I doubt the Hokage would think the same way." Kakashi's voice strained.

Iruka couldn't take anymore. "Enough!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the shout and flinched away when Iruka grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He instinctively armed his arms around his stomach.

"Listen…" Iruka spoke in a dangerous whisper. "I will not let anyone, especially the Hokage, run tests on you without your consent. If you say no, it's no."

Kakashi was touched. "But what if…?"

"No." Iruka said firmly. His arms drifted from Kakashi's shoulders and to Kakashi's stomach. "I'll never let anything happen to you or to them."

Kakashi sighed leaning into Iruka's touch. "Okay, you win."

"Better believe it." Iruka said with a smile. "Now let's go see Tsunade."

"Okay." Kakashi finally gave in and they proceed down stairs. It didn't take them long to reach their Hokage. When they met up with her, she was standing at the door way waiting for them.

"Here he is Tsunade-sama."

"Good, good." Tsunade praised. "Now let's take you to the lab and get an ultrasound down."

Kakashi shivered at the word lab but otherwise he remained emotionless.

It didn't take them long to get to the lab and start normal procedures. The Hokage did Kakashi's blood pressure, took another blood sample, and weighed Kakashi again.

Both head and shoulders slummed in defeat.

"20 pounds…" a voice of defeat sounded. "I gained 20 more pounds."

Tsunade hummed as she made a note of the weight gain.

"That's a good thing brat." she said as he got off the scale. "It means that the other brats are growing fine.

_Though he is heavier than I expected him to be._ Tsunade admitted. That was just confirming her suspensions.

"I still don't like it." Kakashi said coldly.

"Kashi…" Iruka sighed. "Don't be like that."

"No, Iruka." the Hokage eased. "It is understandable in Kakashi's position."

Both were surprised by Tsunade's change of heart.

"But he should stop whining though."

_Figures…_ Both men sighed.

"Now, let's get started with the ultrasound."

Kakashi stiffened at her words. "Uh, can't we just call it a day."

Both Iruka and Tsunade glared at him. "No."

"I didn't think so." Kakashi sighed as he looked down. He didn't like the attention. If he could help it, he wished this never happened.

"Just sit on the table and lay back." Tsunade motioned towards the metal table.

Kakashi walked tensely towards it. He didn't like the thing. There were no fond memories of it. He wished it would burn in hell so he didn't have to see it again.

"Now what?" asked an impatient silver nin.

"Be quiet." she told him. "Just let me get everything prepared."

Iruka watched silently as he saw Tsunade prep a machine that he had never personally seen before but knew what it was. After Kakashi had gotten settled on the table Iruka went over to his lover and held the said man's hand. The contact alone was probably the only thing keeping Kakashi there.

"Don't worry Kakashi." he told his lover. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I know." Kakashi said. "Just don't like it."

Iruka chuckled. "I know you don't like it but it just sometime we are going to have to work through."

Kakashi nodded as he placed a hand on his stomach. "I wonder if they know what's going on."

Iruka seemed confused.

"Sasuke and Naruto, I mean." Kakashi clarified. "I may not like what had happened, but it also makes me think about if they know. Do they know that they aren't teenagers anymore? Or is it something completely different?"

"What do you mean Kakashi?" questioned Iruka.

"What if they don't even know who they are?"

Iruka frowned at that. It was a possibility that Naruto and Sasuke didn't know themselves anymore. It was a high chance that Naruto and Sasuke was going to have to grown up all over again because of this.

"Tsunade-sama?" he called to her. "What is going to happen to Naruto and Sasuke?"

Tsunade looked up from the machine. She had hear the two discussing and was wondering that herself.

"I'm not entirely sure." she answered them. "But first things first, let's get this ultrasound started."

She wheeled the machine over and turned to Kakashi. "Lift up your shirt."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the command. He was not comfortable with doing that. He didn't even like showing Iruka his stomach let alone his Hokage.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

Iruka could only sigh but he knew the reason for Kakashi's reluctance at showing his stomach.

"Yes brat." she growled. "Lift the shirt."

Kakashi didn't move.

"Kakashi…" Iruka tried. "No matter what, Hokage-sama has to take a look. She needs to know if you and the children are healthy."

"I'm still not lifting up my shirt." Kakashi said stubbornly.

Tsunade growled angry and the brat's refusal. With quick reflexes she snagged the helm of his shirt and pulled. Kakashi gasped at the sudden attack on his person and tried his best to fight his Hokage off. Seeing the action taking place Iruka swiftly attached his own hands to Kakashi's.

As gently as he could he tried to pin down Kakashi's arms. The pale man was fighting both of them before the silver nin tired himself out.

"No…" Kakashi whispered pitifully. "I don't want her to see."

"It's okay love." Iruka soothed. "Tsunade-sama isn't going to think less of you when she sees."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "See what? What did you do to yourself?"

Kakashi looked away.

Iruka patted Kakashi's hand hoping to calm the other man. "It's just a side effect from gaining the extra weight."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow confused until she fully lifted the male's shirt.

"Oh." Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut unwilling to look at his Hokage's expression. "That's why."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kakashi." Iruka said. "I keep telling you that."

Kakashi sighed. "I know."

"Here." Tsunade spoke up. Kakashi opened his eyes to look at her. "It's going to be cold."

There was a cold sensation causing Kakashi to hiss from the feel of it. He didn't like this cold feeling.

"Now let's have a look at those babies." she told them making Kakashi more confused.

She didn't really comment on his stretch marks. She didn't tease him or make fun of him. There were no harsh words or humiliation from his Hokage. Though still embarrassed from the marks, Kakashi felt better knowing that Tsunade still accepted him no matter what his body looked like.

"Oh my…" a breathless response from the blond caught both of their attention.

"What?" asked Kakashi. Dread was filling him thinking that there was something wrong with the lives inside of him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe this."

Kakashi's heart was pounding in his chest. Something was wrong, he knew it! There was something wrong with Sasuke or Naruto or worst.

"Tell us what's wrong? Is there something wrong with them." Iruka insisted. His own heart beating out of his chest thinking the worst as well.

Tsunade looked at them, shock clearly in her eyes.

"They're fine." she said much to the relief of both males. "But I confirmed my suspicious."

The answer threw both of them in a loop.

0000000000000000000

Thanks for all who had read! A loved the reviews! Thanks to my beta reader too! Also Kashilover3, thanks for the review and I did try to get to your account to reply but for some reason I can't find you.


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

0000000000000000000

_Oh wow.. _they both could help but think.

They both were shocked into silence. Neither one of them could understand what was just told to them. They couldn't believe it! It just wasn't possible! Iruka was looking at his Hokage wide eyed not able to comprehend just what was told to him. He was standing next to Kakashi who was still one the table with his shirt lifted.

Kakashi on the other hand thought his heart stopped. He thought that this 'situation' he was in, couldn't get any more worse, but it did. If he wasn't the man he was today, he thought he would cry. Only him, only him would get into this type of situation.

_If only my father could see me now._ Kakashi thought dryly. _He would be laughing in his grave._

"Wh-What did you just say Tsunade-sama?" asked Iruka. He was having a hard time keeping his mouth closed.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "It's hard to say. It could have been the jutsu that hit Kakashi and the boys or it could have been the given situation under such circumstances. I had theorized and thought long and hard of what could be wrong."

"But," Kakashi paused. "Are you sure?"

Tsunade nodded. "Positive. The ultrasound doesn't lie. When Iruka had first told me I was uncertain and didn't want to believe him. But I did research and this ultrasound just confirms what I have been fearing."

"What should we expect?" asked Iruka. "If its going this fast, what should we do?"

"Nothing." she said shocking the two. "There is nothing we can do I'm afraid. All we can do is watch closely and make sure nothing happens."

"I don't believe this." Kakashi was frustrated. "How long?"

"20 weeks, give or take."

"That soon." Kakashi whispered. "I'm already in my seventh week."

Tsunade nodded. "I know. This could be a good thing or bad thing. Good news is that you won't have to go through the whole nine months like this. The bad news is, I have no idea what it's going to do to your body. Given you're a male and such, I'm not sure if your body can handle this much stress."

"What can we do?" Iruka asked again.

"I can't do anything at the moment besides carefully monitoring Kakashi," she repeated. "But what I can say is, I'm leaning towards giving Kakashi a c-section. Though it would harder on his body for recovery, I don't want to risk the brat's life as well as Naruto's and Sasuke's while inside him."

While Iruka and Tsunade were discussing the best way to handle this, all Kakashi could do was sit there with his hands on his stomach. His brain was scrambled with this knew information. Ever since waking up from his coma, it had been none stop 'surprises' in the last few weeks.

"Kakashi!" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh…yeah?" Kakashi said distractingly as he looked over to the other two.

"I know that this hard to take in love but don't you want to see Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi felt his mouth go dry and all he could do is nodded his head dumbly. Iruka smiled at the change in Kakashi's attitude. It always seemed that one day Kakashi was in love with the idea of have two lives in him and then the next, he was freaking out about how he couldn't stand the idea.

Tsunade smirked as she leaned over to give Kakashi a better look the screen.

"See this." she pointed. "This is a head and then right next to it is another. Here is their nose, mouth, and their hands and feet. They're forming perfectly."

Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off of the monitor. He was paying close attention to where the Hokage was pointing out the features of the beings inside him. He couldn't describe the feeling he was getting by looking at these images. It was warm and comforting in a way. He never wanted the feeling to leave.

"Can you tell who is who Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka. He had been dieing to know what baby was Naruto and who was Sasuke.

Tsunade frown. "No, you can't but the good news is, from what I can tell, they are still both male."

_Thank kami._

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. The issue of the little lives inside of him being a different gender never occurred to Kakashi in the slightest. Hell, he didn't even think about until Tsunade said something.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he could handled being told that his former students got turned into girls. He felt like hitting himself just from thinking of it.

"Could we get stills Tsunade-sama?" asked Iruka.

He had seen the way Kakashi was looking at the pictures and knew that it was a good idea for them to have pictures of this moment. Though it was a shocker, Iruka couldn't help but think what else was new? He was in love with the infamous Copy-cat ninja. If he didn't expect the unexpected that he had to no right to love Kakashi. It was just the way the other man was.

He was always getting into some kind of trouble.

The blonde smirked and hit a button on the machine. The monitor on the machine stilled and Tsunade proceeded to wipe off gel that was used for the ultrasound.

"Of course."

With the gel gone Kakashi thought it was safe enough to put his shirt down. Though he was glad that Tsunade didn't comment on his body, he still felt better now that his stomach was out of view.

He had thought for sure nothing else could ever catch him off guard worst than being told that he was pregnant. Well, he found something. After looking closely at the ultrasound, Tsunade had confirmed her theories. Kakashi could only look back onto the screen that held the frozen picture of the two beings living inside him.

He could clearly see them both. They each had a head and the start of fingers. He could see both noses and saw that they each had a mouth. They were forming perfectly, were Tsunade's exact words.

The point of the fact is, they shouldn't be able to see them that clearly. He had read up on babies and how they developed. At this current stage, the book mentioned 'alien' like. The creatures inside him didn't look at all alien. They were clearly human.

It wasn't suppose to be this way.

It was too soon. There weren't suppose to look that human in such an early stage. That was the reason why, he had receive the second biggest shock of his life since the pregnancy.

The rate that Sasuke and Naruto were growing was about double the rate a normal baby would take. It baffled him to now end why this was happening to him. It didn't help that even though technically he was on around seventh weeks he was really going into his fourteenth week of pregnancy.

In some words it could be looked as a good thing. With this fast of a progression, the two would be out of his stomach 20 weeks or less. The down side in Kakashi's point of view was that he didn't know what to expect now.

Would his body change differently to accumulate with the changes or would his body give out from the strain? Kakashi didn't know and that's what terrified him. He hated not knowing, he couldn't stand it!

"Brat, listen up!" shouted Tsunade. "We are about to discuss on how to take care of you. You should listen because you are certainly going to need to know this."

"Can't Iruka listen for me and just tell me later instead." Kakashi asked.

Iruka turned red. Kakashi laughed. He could tell Iruka was fighting between being angry, laughing, or blushing from embarrassment.

"No." Tsunade cut in. "You need to know this. Since you are progressing at such a fast rate we have no idea how well your body is going to handle it."

"So…" Kakashi insisted. "What should I do?"

"Well, as far as for right now, I would keep doing what you're doing and take it easy. That means no stress what so ever. If you feel any stress of any kind tell Iruka. Let him help you with this. You need to stay as calm as possible." she told him.

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, but it's kinda hard to be stress free when you're a male who is pregnant being hunted down by said people who did this to me in the first place."

Tsunade's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't get smart with me Brat." she scolded. "I'm serious about this. You need to stay stress free. And if you feel any different than normal, like pain, tell Iruka immediately. I don't care if it's a stub toe, you will tell him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, jeez. You're more worse than Iruka when he's in mother-hen mode."

Iruka butted into his line of vision. "What did you say?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and chuckled. He was so dead.

"I said that you were the most sexiest thing on two legs."

"Kakashi!"

"Maa…"

00000000000000000

Hello readers! I am glad to post this just two days after my last update. I got some of my muse back for this last chapter. Sad to say I have no idea when the next one is going to be thrown out.

Thanks to my beta reader and all of my lovely fans.


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

Kakashi couldn't stop staring at the picture in his hand. It was truly amazing now that he was looking at it. He couldn't help but think, that up until now, was a dream. A dream that he was going to wake up any second. At least, that's what he had hoped for.

Staring at it now, he knew it was no longer a fantasy, but reality. There was no more ignoring it. He couldn't, not when he was staring at the proof right in front of him. The little black picture was almost too much for him to hold.

It was crazy in a sense that only he could understand. And he was barely doing that.

"Hey…" he heard a distance voice. It snapped him out of his thoughts and looked up from the picture. He saw Iruka right in front of him.

"Is there something a matter Iruka?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head. "No, not really. You've just been in our room for a day now and haven't come out yet."

Kakashi sighed and looked at the picture again. He couldn't help it. It was true. He had been cooped up in their room since yesterday. Tsunade was long gone and left stills for the two of them. The moment Kakashi got a hold of the one of the pictures, it hadn't left his hand.

"Sorry." he told Iruka. "I can't stop looking at them."

Iruka smile and went over to Kakashi. He had a wife beater on with no mask attached and a pair of black ninja pants on. The pale man was currently sitting on their bed cross legged.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded and rubbed his stomach lovingly. "You know, before, I hated the thoughts of this."

Iruka sat down and put his arm around Kakashi's body. He didn't respond. He let Kakashi vent.

"I couldn't stand the thought of doing this. I hated it. I hated them; Sasuke and Naruto. I hated my own students. You must think I'm a horrible person."

"No, no…" Iruka soothed. "You're not a bad person. You were in a difficult position. You still are. But you don't hate them. I know you felt like you did, but I can see that you regret that."

Kakashi looked down.

"I couldn't help it. For that moment, for that one moment. I wanted them out of me."

Then Kakashi looked at his lover.

"I wanted to kill them Iruka."

"Oh, Kakashi…"

He looked away. "I wanted to kill them and you're here trying to tell me I'm not a bad person. I'm their sensei. I'm suppose to protect them, not hurt them."

"Kakashi…"

"How can you still love a monster like me?"

"Kakashi."

"I don't deserve to have a lover or friends for that matter. I'm a killer and nothing more."

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped. Kakashi jerked his head up.

"What?"

"Do you feel the same way now?" asked Iruka. Kakashi looked confused.

"W-What?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Do you feel like hurting Naruto and Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked horrified. "No! I swear Iruka. Even though I thought of it. I-I could never. The moment the thought entered my head I almost threw up. I couldn't stomach the thought. Please, Iruka believe me!"

Iruka smiled. "I believe you."

"You have to, I can't lose you Iruka. You're my life and I don't think I could live without you and…wait, what?" Kakashi stopped mid sentence. "What did you say?"

Iruka laughed a little. "I said I believe you."

"So why didn't you stop me?" Kakashi said dryly. He was glaring slight at his lover.

"I liked what I was hearing." Iruka smiled brightly. "Please, continue."

Kakashi's glare darkened and he huffed. He crossed his arms and turned away from Iruka. "No, you're mean."

Iruka couldn't help it. He started laughing whole heartedly.

"Stop laughing." Kakashi half turned. "I'm being mad at you. You're not allow to be happy."

"Ooh…" Iruka forced down his giggles. "And why shouldn't I be happy."

"Cause…" Kakashi fully turned to Iruka. "When you mad I'm not allow to be happy, so you shouldn't be happy either. This is a fight. You're suppose to beg for forgiveness and hope that I forgive you."

Iruka bit his the inside of his cheek to stop laughing again. "S-Sorry I must have missed that memo. I didn't know this was a fight."

Kakashi huffed again. "Well it is and you should be begging me to forgive you."

Iruka titled his head like he was thinking. "Hmm, I don't think so. I think I'll take a page out of you book."

Before Kakashi could respond he felt Iruka's lips crash against his own. He resisted at first still mad at Iruka. Once he felt Iruka's tongue though, he quickly caved. He was powerless against it.

Iruka smiled into the kiss when he felt Kakashi relax against him. He licked Kakashi's lips some more before the pale man let him into the moisten mouth. He groaned at the taste of his lover and pulled Kakashi closer to him.

"Iruka…" Kakashi breathed into the kiss when the man pulled him closer. He was in heaven and didn't want this to stop.

Now that Kakashi was so close Iruka began to give his lover a rub down. He massaged the shoulders and loosened them up. He rotated circles around Kakashi chest earning a noticeable moan. Kakashi tensed a little when Iruka started to stroke his stomach but Iruka wouldn't let him.

"Easy Kakashi…" Iruka whispered. He moved from Kakashi's mouth to his neck and started to leave love bits marking the pale man as his.

It wasn't for only Kakashi's pleasure though. Iruka was quite enjoying the small noises that were coming out of his little mouth. Iruka felt himself harden when a particular moan came out of Kakashi's mouth. Iruka was sucking where the neck and shoulder met. He knew it was very sensitive to touch.

Kakashi was pure red from the things that Iruka was doing to him. He was embarrassed by the noises he was making. He couldn't help it. It just felt so good!

"More…Iruka…" Kakashi arched into his loves' hands as they went lower. They were almost there. Just a couple more inches. He's body was aching. He was aching. He wanted more. He needed more.

"Hey, Kakashi…" Iruka spoke in a husky voice. Kakashi gulped almost begging for more.

"I love you." he whispered into the pale ear. Kakashi felt such love in those words.

"I love you too." he replied.

"Good." Iruka tensed against him. Kakashi frowned not understanding what Iruka was doing. "Do me a favor and keep that in mind."

The next thing Kakashi knew Iruka went poof leaving him alone in their room.

_W-What just happened? _Kakashi felt dazed. He couldn't understand. One moment he was getting some lovin' from Iruka and the next he was gone. Why?

**_"I think I'll take a page out of you book."_**

Suddenly, rational Kakashi came to light and it dawned on him on just what happened.

"That son of a-" Kakashi growled. "You bastard come back here and finished what you started!"

Kakashi could hear Iruka's laughter echoing in the house.

0000000000000000000

"I hate you."

"Sorry Kakashi I couldn't help it."

"I still hate you!"

"No you don't! You love me! You just said it a few minutes ago."

"That was a few minutes ago. I hate you now."

Iruka sighed tiredly but happy all the same.

"Come, come, Kakashi. Or else I'll leave without you."

"I am not going-" Kakashi stopped suddenly causing Iruka to turn around. "Where are you going?"

"Oh right." Iruka almost hit himself on the head. "I was too busy seducing you to tell you."

Kakashi glared and turned around. "Forget it. I'm going back to our room. There I will hate you, forever."

"Awe…" Iruka went and hugged Kakashi from behind. "Do be like that."

"No."

"Fine." Iruka gave up. "I'll just enjoy this nice sunny day without you." Iruka said. "Maybe I'll be about to get Genma to come out and join me."

"What," Kakashi spoke sternly. "did you just say?"

"I'm going outside." Iruka stated. "And since you don't want to come with me. I'm going to ask Genma and see if he wants to join me."

"The hell he is!" Kakashi yelled. "I'm going with you!"

Iruka had to hide a smirk. "Oh, but I thought you hated me."

That stopped Kakashi. Iruka waited. He heard a defeated sigh and knew he won.

"Okay, fine." Kakashi grumbled. "You win. I love you and you know it. There I said it."

Iruka let his smirk go and it went into a full smile. He walked over to Kakashi with the sickly sweet smile and lifted his hand. Kakashi flinched as the hand patted his head and messed his hair up.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog." Kakashi growled batting the hand away.

"Only in you head you aren't."

"Are you trying to make me hate you again?" Kakashi glared. Apparently, he wasn't having fun.

_To bad…_ Iruka thought. _I'm having tons of it._

"Let's go Kakashi."

"Fine."

0000000000000

"So, where are we going?" Kakashi asked as they left the safety of their new, and hopefully temporary, home.

"No where special. I just know that we haven't left this house since we entered it."

Kakashi couldn't help but nodded. It was true, they didn't leave the house. They felt like it was too dangerous to do so. What changed now?

"Why are we leaving it now then?" questioned Kakashi.

"Well," Iruka sighed as he looked to his lover. "I know that you are stressed from everything, and I know that you can't stay in the same place for long. And also, I know that in a few weeks you won't be able to do this anymore."

That last one hurt. Kakashi knew that from Tsunade that he was going to be progressing faster than normal. But to hear it again was making it all the more real. Pretty soon, he wasn't going to be able to walk right anymore.

"So," Iruka broke his depressing thoughts. "That's why I wanted to take you out. It's not like we can do anything else."

"Yea…" Kakashi agreed all the more. He looked up not realizing he looked away, when he felt Iruka's hand gripping his own.

"Don't be let that Kakashi." Iruka begged. Kakashi didn't like it. He didn't want Iruka to beg.

"Sorry." Kakashi said. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen next."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi." Iruka smiled. "Besides I know what's coming next."

"What?" Kakashi asked bewildered. "How?"

"I just do." Iruka told him. "See?"

Kakashi watched his lover point out to something in the distance and looked over. His breath hitched. Before him was a break in the trees, with a small pond a little ways off. There, a blanket was laid out for him. There was food all over it just waiting. The food never smelt so good in his life.

He could hear his stomach growl slightly from the smell of it.

"W-What is all of this?" Kakashi stepped forward.

Iruka crossed his arms smiling. "What? Just because we're out in the middle of nowhere, doesn't mean I can't take you out on a date."

"But…" Kakashi protested. "When did you have time for all of this?"

"Part of last night and early this morning when you were distracted from the pictures." Iruka chuckled and Kakashi never felt so stupid. How couldn't he have heard cooking from just below him?

"Well, what are we waiting for Kakashi?" Iruka asked. "Let's eat."

Kakashi followed Iruka to the blanket and sat down. Iruka made sure to serve Kakashi first before himself.

"What's this?" asked Kakashi as he held a particular item. Iruka looked over and smiled.

"Tilapia."

"Never heard of it." Kakashi dismissed it and went for foods he knew he liked.

"Try it Kakashi. It's fish. I've never cooked it before and wanted to try it." Iruka informed as he dug into his own portion.

"This food is amazing Iruka." Kakashi commented as he tried the fish. Eating never seemed so good right now.

"Thanks." Iruka blushed. He always did when Kakashi told him how good his cooking was. You would think he would be use to it by now after a few years, but no, he was doomed to suffer.

"You feeling better?" asked Iruka. He knew that Kakashi sometimes had bad days cause of the pregnancy.

"Actually, I'm really good. I haven't gotten morning sickness for awhile." Kakashi said that rather happily. That was one of the worst things about being pregnant, than the actual pregnancy.

"Better be careful then Kakashi." Iruka warned. "I heard from some mothers that morning sickness can come and go. Usually, the morning sickness disappears during late stages of pregnancy but I also heard from some mothers that it never left them."

"I'm just lucky I guess."

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm not really that lucky, but I can hope right."

"Sure." Iruka spoke but he really meant, 'you're screwed'.

For a moment each man was eating peacefully. Kakashi was done his meal first before Iruka. The tanned man was just about ready to stop.

"Iruka…?"

"Hmm…" Iruka had food in his mouth.

"Thank you." Kakashi said. Honestly, he couldn't ask for a better lover.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you."

No sooner did Iruka saw that, he saw a flicker of movement behind Kakashi. He didn't have time to think, or see what it was. He acted first and foremost, he would ask questions later.

Kakashi saw Iruka's eyes harden and became cold. He didn't have a second to ponder why when he saw Iruka move towards him. That's when he felt it. He turned to look behind him.

He stared in horror. There was a kunai coming right at him. He didn't have time to move! Not in his condition. He wouldn't be able to dodge. He was going to die.

Kakashi looked at Iruka one last time before his close his eyes.

_Iruka…_

"Kakashi!"

00000000000000000000000

Thanks to my beta reader and thanks to Kashilover3 for ideas and thanks to all who have read and reveiwed this story!

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

Blood was everywhere; on the grass, on the trees. The picnic was ruined. The food had spilt blood on them, the blanket was soaked in it.

Kakashi was drenched in it. He could feel it seeping into his clothing, coating him. He could hardly hear anything above the ringing in his ears and the pounding of his heart.

"Take them down!" he heard a voice over the ringing in his ears.

"Someone get the Hokage!"

_Iruka…_

00000000000000

You know, people say that when you die you're suppose to see your life flash before your eyes, and then you shouldn't head for the light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't experience anything like that. He felt kinda cheated.

There was nothing here but darkness. He felt like he was drowning in it with no end in sight. He didn't think death would be like this. He had heard countless tellings of what was expected when you died and this wasn't one of them. He should have expected as much. No one really knows what happens when one dies. He kinda hoped for lights, a golden gate, and maybe even his family waiting for him on the other side, happy to be together again.

It was okay though. He could lived with this. He might go insane from all of the darkness but it was okay. His love was still alive and that was all that mattered. He had died protecting the one he lived and he would happily do it again if he had to.

Iruka promised that he would protect Kakashi with his life and he did. He wasn't going to back on his word. Iruka smiled softly. He hoped that Naruto would still be the little boy he remembered. Annoying at times, but a good kid. He couldn't ask for a better son if he had to.

It was a shame. Iruka felt his heart break. He wasn't going to be there to see Naruto grow up again. He was going to miss out on all of the go times and the bad. He as going to miss teaching Naruto the better things in life than the one he was dealt with as a child.

He wouldn't be able to help Sasuke either. He never was able to get close to the boy but his heart went out for him. Iruka didn't think he would be able to handle having his whole clan destroyed like that. He knew for certain that he would've crack under it all.

Iruka was very proud of Sasuke and wished that he could be there to raise him as well. He wanted to show the boy how much fun it could be as a child than what he probably went through. His own parents died when he was young but he was no fool. He knew that clan leader kids were treated differently. That they trained at an early age and it was expected of them to learn quickly.

He wanted to show Sasuke that there was such a thing as fun in life. Life, itself, wasn't always fair but anyone could make the best of it, if one tried. He wanted to give the boy a childhood he never had much like Naruto, much like Kakashi…

_Kakashi…_ Iruka thought fondly of. He was also sad that he couldn't see his love anymore. It brought tears to his eyes knowing the pain that he must be putting Kakashi through at the moment.

_I never liked the dark. _Iruka thought. _I'm I just going to stay here forever?_

Iruka didn't like the thought of being in this place forever, but if given the chance, would he sacrifice himself again for his family? Hell yeah, he would. If given the choice he would protect Kakashi all over again. knowing his fate, with a smile on his face.

Everyone seemed to fear death but as Iruka found out, death was nothing to fear. Iruka couldn't count how many times he had faced death and won. He had well over three chances at life and was still going.

_Well, _Iruka conceded. _Not anymore. But it's okay though._

And to him it was. His life may not have been long but it was a good life. He had found an amazing person to share his life with, he had the best job he could ever think of, and he had the greatest sons that a man could ask for.

Iruka's one and only regret was he couldn't stay there for them.

**_Iruka…_**

He wouldn't be there to help Kakashi.

**_Iruka…_**

He wouldn't be there to hold Naruto and Sasuke.

**_Iruka…please…_**

His heart pounded in his ears.

_A heart beat? _he thought.

He was okay with dieing for them… but he wanted more.

_I want…_ Iruka felt the darkness lift from him. _I want to live._

A bright light flash before his eyes.

The first thing that came to him was that he was in the dark again. The second was that he was in pain.

_Well, _he thought dryly. _At least I know that I'm not dead._

Without moving or making a sound, he tried to figure out where he was. He took stock of his body first. He felt pain to his left should, close to where his heart was. His body was achy and he had a really bad urge to go to the bathroom.

_But where I'm I?_ he felt with his hands and noticed that he was laying on something soft and warm.

_A bed. _Iruka concluded. _Something's…something's on my hand._

He tried to figure out what was on his hand. While doing so he also realized that there was a noise coming from somewhere.

_What is that?_

With a soundless groan his dragged his eyelids open. He almost hissed at the light hitting his eyes and had to take his time. When he regained his eye sight he tried to find the source of the noise.

He turned his head sluggishly, his eyes widened. He found the source of the noise and it damn near broke his heart.

Kakashi was sitting in a chair next to him, half laying on the bed. His hand was entwined with his own, with his head resting right next to them. From Iruka's angle he could see the tears coming off of Kakashi as he quietly sobbed his heart out.

There was little sound but Kakashi would gasp or hiccup from the sheer intensity of sobbing so hard. Iruka almost felt like crying himself. He didn't mean to make Kakashi cry, he was only trying to protect him.

As Iruka looked at his lover, he swore to try harder not to get killed. He couldn't imagine what Kakashi would do if he really was killed in battle. Not wanting Kakashi to suffer anymore Iruka did the only thing he could literally do.

He squeezed Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi made Iruka wince just by looking at the pale man spring up.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice was hoarse and cracking from the crying. Iruka could care less, he loved him all the same.

"Yo…" Iruka gave a very Kakashi-like phrase. Iruka winced at the sound of his own voice, and he thought Kakashi's voice was bad. His was horrible!

At the moment, Kakashi didn't care either.

"Iruka!" more tears came but this time with joy. Kakashi flung himself at Iruka, though mindful of the injuries. "I'm so happy. I thought I lost you."

Iruka's voice cracked when he chuckled. "It's o-okay."

Kakashi immediately pushed himself away from Iruka and went to give him some water. He pulled Iruka in a sitting position with some difficulty, but he managed.

"Here." Kakashi offered. Iruka couldn't be more grateful. The problem was though, his arms weren't listening to him to grab the water steadily enough.

"Uh…" Iruka didn't know how to say that he felt so weak that he couldn't even lift up his arms without them shaking horribly. It was a good thing that he didn't have to. Kakashi seemed to understand and did it for him.

Kakashi was careful when giving Iruka the water. He didn't want Iruka to choke on it if given too much. Once the water was all gone Iruka felt so much better. He felt like he could talk without his voice breaking again.

Kakashi put the empty glass down and the first thing he did, was hit Iruka over the head with his hand.

"Ow!" Iruka complained. If he could he would rub a hand over the new wound. "What did you do that for?"

Kakashi glared at him. "That was for doing such a stupid thing."

"I was only doing it to save you!" Iruka defended. "I gave you and our Hokage my word that I would protect you with my life and I planned to do it."

"Stupid!" Kakashi yelled as he hugged Iruka again. Iruka's eyes widened at the sudden action but reacted all the same. With all of the power his could muster. He lifted his left arm and put it on Kakashi, giving him a sloppy hug.

"Stupid!" Kakashi said again as he gripped harder. "Don't do that! I can take care of myself!"

Iruka didn't think he had the heart to tell Kakashi that he couldn't. He rested his head against his lover. He was becoming tired again but wasn't willing to leave Kakashi's side again, even if it was just to go to sleep.

"Please…" Iruka heard Kakashi whisper. "Please, don't do it again. I don't think I can take it again."

Iruka sighed. He couldn't promise that. Because, he knew, that if the situation called for it, he would gladly do it again.

"I can't promise you that." Iruka said softly.

Kakashi tensed and pulled away. Iruka was already missing the other's warmth. He suddenly felt really tired.

"God damnit Iruka! You almost died!"

Iruka gasped as he got a good look at Kakashi's face again. His eyes were red and puffy. They were filled with unshed tears.

"Don't throw you're life away for me! I'm not that important!"

Iruka glared. "Don't you dare say that! You are the most important person to me and you are worth more than any life; including my own."

Kakashi balled his fists. "No it's not! You can't die. I'm the one who risks his life everyday, not you. You're suppose to be safe, where I don't have to worry everyday whether or not you'll be alive the next day!"

"Oh, like you're any better!" Iruka yelled, his tiredness getting to him. "I have to constantly worry every time you're on a mission. I pray everyday hoping you'll come back to me in one piece, alive."

"That is why you have to be safe!" Kakashi said tried to get his point through. "I could die any day, that's why you have to live on."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Iruka said. "Especially now, with this?"

Iruka raise a shaken hand to Kakashi's stomach. "How do you expect me to hold back to save myself when my whole family is here?"

Kakashi paused at that, putting his one hand on Iruka's to keep it there.

"That's unfair Kakashi, and you know it."

"I don't want you to die." Kakashi said miserably. "I'm…I'm not strong enough."

"And you don't have to be." Iruka soothed. "I'm still here."

"Yeah, this time. But what about next time?"

"If it comes to it." Iruka started. "I'll gladly give my life for you."

"Don't you fuckin' dar-" Kakashi halted in mid sentence. He looked at Iruka whose eyes were bulging out of his sockets.

"Did-did you feel that?" Kakashi asked with some hesitation.

All Iruka could do was nod.

"Was that…?" Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. "Was that them?"

"I-I think so." Iruka struggled to lift his other arm.

Seeing this, Kakashi help his lover and they all had both hands on Kakashi's stomach. They only had to wait for a moment.

Kakashi gasped and tightened his hold on his stomach. Iruka was staring at Kakashi like his stomach was an alien.

"That was…" Kakashi didn't know how to describe it. "I can feel them."

"They've never moved before." Iruka smiled so happily that he had his own tears going down his face. "I've never been so happy."

With a smile planted on his face. Iruka gave into the tiredness feeling and let his eyes slip close.

0000000000000

Thank you my beta reader and thanks to all who have read and reviewed!


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

"You know, you shouldn't be up."

Iruka looked back and stared at his lover. "I can't help it. I've been in bed for a week. I can't stand laying around anymore."

"Well, you were injured and on the brink of death." Kakashi stated dryly. "I don't think anyone would insult you for wanting to heal."

"And that's what I'm trying to say Kakashi, I'm fine. Tsunade-sama healed me." Iruka tried to convince his lover.

"I don't care." he told the brunette.

"Just let me make you breakfast." Iruka insisted. "You have to be hungry by now."

"It's only 10 o'clock, Iruka."

"Yes, and I know you have to be hungry by now Kakashi."

"I can wait until I'll make my own."

Iruka glared at his lover. "No. Now that we know you are progressing faster, we have to make sure you keep up your strength."

"But I'm fine Iruka!" Kakashi whined.

"I'm still making you breakfast." Iruka walked around the bed.

"I can make my own." Kakashi walked up to Iruka. He cupped his tan cheek. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

Iruka leaned into the touch and closed his eye. "But I'm fine Kakashi. My wound is healed."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Kakashi continued. He leaned in and peaked Iruka's lips. "Please go back to bed."

Iruka sighed. He didn't want to. He felt like it was his duty to make sure Kakashi got everything he needed and he knew that Kakashi needed to eat.

"You'll hurt my feelings if you don't." Kakashi pouted.

Iruka opened his eyes and couldn't look away. His mind screamed at him to say no, look away from the puppy eyes but his body didn't listen to him.

_Damnit! _Iruka cursed as he was sucked in my Kakashi's puppy eyes.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked. "I can make you breakfast real fast and go back to bed."

"No."

"You suck."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Iruka again. This time the kissed lasted longer. It was more passionate this time around. Iruka groaned at he felt Kakashi lick his lips and felt Kakashi enter his mouth.

They battle for a time, Kakashi winning this time and took lead. He took his time mapping out Iruka's mouth, savoring his love's sweet taste, before letting the younger man go.

"We really need to do that more often." Iruka commented breathlessly.

Kakashi silently nodded. It's been so long, and every time they even get close, they're always interrupted.

_It's not fair._ Kakashi pouted again. He wanted sex _so_ badly. But now, it was too late. He didn't think Iruka would go for it. He was too far along now.

"Well, enough of that." Kakashi said a little too cheerfully. Iruka stood there dumbfounded wondering what just happened.

"Time to make you some food." Kakashi smiled with glee.

"What?" Iruka asked as Kakashi gently pulled Iruka towards the bed and made him lay down.

"Wait, Kakashi…" Iruka tried to get back up but Kakashi stopped him.

"No, stay." said Kakashi as if he was speaking to a dog. "You are not allowed out of this bed, understand?"

Iruka opened his mouth to protest but Kakashi cut him off with a glare.

"You're not going to let me win are you?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi's mood did a 180 and he smiled. "Nope."

"Okay." Iruka sighed. "You can get me food."

"Good."

"But," Iruka cut in. "If you need any help, any help at all, you will call for me."

Kakashi knew he wasn't going to win that one so he just nodded before giving Iruka another kiss.

"I'll be back real quick, okay?" Kakashi left the room before Iruka answered and went downstairs.

"Wait, Kakashi." Iruka called out to his lover again. Kakashi stopped at mid step pausing at Iruka's words.

"Yea…?"

"Can I?" Iruka smiled and had his hands stretched out. Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"No way. I don't know how you're tired of it." Iruka replied as Kakashi stepped closer to the tanned man.

"Fine."

Iruka was practically laughing with joy as he placed his hands on Kakashi's stomach. He was in awe at the feeling of the twin's little moments. They were so small though! They were hard to feel but they were there.

"Seriously, Kakashi." Iruka placed his head against the pale man's stomach. "How can you not feel such joy from this?"

"Because, unlike you, I feel it just about 24/7." Kakashi answered. Yes, he was overjoyed about the moments, for like the first few hours, then the hours turned into days, and then days turned into a week.

It was getting rather bothersome.

But…Kakashi looked down at Iruka. His eyes were filled with an emotion that Kakashi had never seen before. There was a sparkle in the man's eyes that wasn't there before. Kakashi could tell, that to Iruka, having these movements were like small miracles.

It was a blessing that Sasuke and Naruto were even alive. But to have them moving inside him. Yeah…he guessed they were miracles.

"Can I get you that food now Iruka? We can't do this all day." Kakashi ran his hand through the brown hair.

"Hmm…I can." Iruka mumbled.

Kakashi laughed lightly. "Well, I can't. So breakfast?"

Iruka sighed and pulled away. "Okay. Breakfast."

"Good."

Kakashi hummed as he stepped down the steps. He didn't know why, but he was in such a happy mood right now. It was odd. Just moments ago when Iruka was still sleeping, he was on the verge of crying.

_Damn mood swings._ Kakashi cursed his hormones. _Now, what to make? What to make?_

Kakashi thumbed through the pantry thoughtfully. He really didn't know what to make Iruka. In fact, he didn't really know how to cook. Iruka always did that. He barely got by on ceral for the last week when Iruka was on bed rest. Kakashi didn't want Iruka to make him something. He wanted to treat Iruka to something special, something Iruka would like a lot.

"Eggs." Kakashi snapped his fingers. "I know Iruka likes eggs."

_I wonder how you make them…? Oh well…_

00000000000000

Iruka was laying against the bed resting. He didn't want to admit to Kakashi but he was rather tired. He didn't want to alarm his lover though. Kakashi would flip out more than before if he found out his 'precious' Iruka was tired. God for bid if that happened. Iruka thought that Kakashi's protectiveness was cute and even adorable sometimes but, other times, he wanted to ring Kakashi's neck.

Iruka closed his eyes and snuggled into this pillow. He hoped Kakashi was okay. The silver nin had been down stairs for awhile now. He hoped that Kakashi wasn't in trouble or anything. After all, it was only breakfast. It shouldn't be too hard for the silver genius to cook a few eggs or something.

_Wait…_ Iruka snapped his eyes open. _When has Kakashi ever cooked?_

The smoke detector went off, screehing very loudly.

_Oh right…never! Oh my God!_

000000000000000000000000

Thankyou all readers! i'm so glad to update this story. Just that life is crazy and have little time to actually sit down and write this anymore but I'm trying and hoping to get around that. Thankyou my betareader and those who will read and review this.


	19. Rated M for a reason

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

_**Warning! Lemon!**_

00000000000000000000

"What the hell did you think your were doing?"

"Ma…cooking?"

"Cooking?" Iruka roared. "You call what you did cooking?"

"Uh…yes?" For some reason Kakashi made it sound more like a question than an actural statement.

"Kami, what am I going to do with you?" Iruka whispered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…love me?"

Iruka looked up to his lover's face and couldn't help but laugh. Cooked egg was covering his face and shirt. Iruka didn't know how the sliver nin managed it but he had covered the whole kitchen in eggs and flour. He had no idea where flour came from and when he asked Kakashi gave him the most ridiculous answer.

**_"I thought there was flour in eggs."_**

Iruka couldn't stop laughing at him. Of course that didn't stop him from getting anger at Kakashi. He was still mad at him for destroying the kitchen and knew that he was the one that was going to be cleaning it up.

Let's not discuss the fact that where the stove was, was now a big black spot. Again, Iruka questioned this, and guess what Kakashi said.

_**"The stove wouldn't light so I had to lit it myself."**_

Apparently Kakashi didn't think that using a fire jutsu was a bad idea.

"It seems like that's all I can do at the moment, because if I try anything else I don't think you'll come out alive."

"You don't mean that, do you sensei?" Kakashi put on his cutest pout he could muster.

Iruka just shook his head and smiled. "No, but just be thankful that none of our body guards decided to come in to 'rescue' us."

Kakashi's pout turned into a frown. He lifted up his hand and touched his face. "I don't have my mask."

Iruka nodded. "Yea, you've been lax with that, but I kinda like it."

Kakashi was still frowning. He hadn't notice that he wasn't putting it on lately.

"Hey, hey." Iruka grabbed the other man's attention and gripped Kakashi's hand. "There's nothing wrong with that. I like seeing your face."

"I know." Kakashi still didn't like the fact that he felt so open now that he noticed. It was hard not to notice when it was just Iruka around. Iruka accepted him for who he was and not what he was.

He was comfortable around Iruka and now that he didn't have many places to go now and he wasn't going on missions, he hadn't felt the need to wear the mask. He briefly wondered what it was going to be like when all of this was over and he had to join the real life once more.

Would he still wear his mask? Or would he want to stay like this? Kakashi shook his head. It was too soon to think about that now.

"Now go take a shower in the bathroom and I'll clean this mess up."

Kakashi snapped his head up. "Are you sure? I made the mess, I should be the one to clean it up."

Iruka smiled gently and put his other hand on Kakashi's belly. "You know I won't let you. You're getting close. I don't want you to do anything that could hurt you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course…

"Iruka, I'm pregnant, not stupid. I think I can handle clean a couple of things."

Iruka shook his head. "I don't want you to. Please? I know you care stupid or disabled or not capable. I'm just being protective I guess, so humor me? Please?"

Kakashi sighed again but this time in defeat. He understood Iruka's reasoning and he knew that Iruka was just trying to protect and help him, but it didn't always feel like that though.

"Okay…"

Iruka smiled brightly making Kakashi's heart skip and beat.

"Thank you." Iruka leaned over and kissed Kakashi gently on the lips before pushing the other man in the direction of the bathroom. "Now get going."

Kakashi grinned before obeying and went to the bathroom. There he started to take a shower. He turned on the water and started to undress. He frowned as he looked the mirror. He rubbed his stomach feeling the little lives' move inside of him.

It was one thing he thought he would never feel in his life. He never thought of himself as father material, let alone being pregnant with two of his students. It was mind blowing but he felt like his mind was slowly over coming that fact.

He rubbed his hand over the skin again and felt the many scars that the stretch marks were leaving. Everyday, he looked and felt more on his skin every passing moment. It looked like it was never going to stop. Again, never in his life did he thought he was going to have this. It made him feel insecure and uncertain, especially when it came to Iruka in the bedroom.

Iruka said he was fine with the markings and that he loved Kakashi no matter what. Kakashi was still having a hard time believing those words. It was hard to believe them, not because he thought they were lies, but because they hadn't had sex, in like, forever!

Kakashi worried slightly that Iruka wouldn't want to have sex with him because of his state, especially now. He was so big he didn't think they could have sex. His stomach would get in the way. How what that going to work?

Kakashi kept thinking about it, even after he stepped into the shower and washed off. How? Was the question that kept popping in his head.

"Kakashi?" there was knock at the door. "Are you okay in there? You've been in there for awhile now?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay!" Kakashi called back. He quickly scrubbed his hair with soup and washed his body before rinsing and turning off the water.

Once he stepped out of the shower his cursed when he noticed that he forgot to get a pair of clothes to change in. He was now standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He went to leave but paused as he gripped the door handle. With a sigh he debated whether or not to walk out to their bed room to get a pair of clothes. Even at the risk of Iruka seeing him.

He snarled. What the hell was he doing? Why did he feel this why? Why did he feel like it was a sin for Iruka to see him this way? Why would it feel humiliating if Iruka saw him?

What was his thinking?

_What is wrong with me? Iruka loves me. I love him. He's seen me naked plenty of times. Why do I feel like this now? _Kakashi glared and steeled himself. He wasn't going to let this feeling defeat him. With a deep breath he turned the handle and stepped out. He peaked out of the door. The coast was clear, no Iruka.

_Stop it! _Kakashi yelled at himself. _There is no reason to hide from Iruka._

Still though, Kakashi was sneaking to their bedroom and quiet as he could. When he reached the door he couldn't help but be relieved. He was going to make it without Iruka seeing him. All he had to do now was go in and get a pair of clothes to put on and this whole ordeal will be over.

Once he opened the door, he though the was home free but in fact he stopped in his tracks.

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi squeaked in surprised. He didn't expect the brunette to actually be in the room! "W-What are you doing here?"

Iruka turned around that the sound of his name. His mouth went dry at the scene Kakashi was presenting him with. His lover, was in nothing but a towel dripping wet from the shower. The towel did little to hide his stomach, showing the world of his pregnancy, and the shower gave Kakashi a slight pink hue from the hot water.

He had never felt so turned on.

Kakashi winced at the seeing Iruka. Kami, he felt stupid! Why did he ask Iruka that? The man had every right to be in this room, it was their room. Iruka didn't need his permission to be in here. Why did he ask? And his squeak? What was that? Why was his acting like this?

Kakashi gulped as Iruka licked his lips.

"Uh…" Kakashi tried to think of a way to cover his last statement. "Hi…?"

Kami, he was stupid!

"Hi." Iruka's voice was husky and low. Kakashi gulped again recognizing that voice. "Kakashi…"

Said man took a step back clutching onto his towel. "Yeah?"

"Come here." the command was soft but firm.

"Uh…" Kakashi started to sweat. "I think I'm good where I am."

_Because where I am is standing in the door way with just a towel on. _Kakashi scowled himself. _Smooth, Kakashi, real smooth._

"Now."

Kakashi's breath was becoming heavier at the second command. He always liked it when Iruka took charge. It was a complete turn on. He could tell from the why Iruka's eyes were glazed over with lust that he felt the same way.

"Okay…" Kakashi came over with only a slight hesitation. Wasn't he thinking about this just a couple of minutes ago. He wanted this, he did!

That thought kept him going.

"That's it." Iruka coaxed as Kakashi came closer. "Come here."

Once Kakashi was close enough Iruka made his move. He grabbed Kakashi swift but gently and pulled the man to his chest. Kakashi stumbled and almost lost his grip on his towel when Iruka kissed him.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden kiss but didn't fight it. He kissed right back with the same passion as Iruka. It was sweet and gentle kiss that one gave to a lover. Iruka had his arms around Kakashi's upper back and lower waist, while Kakashi had both arms around Iruka's neck.

They broke apart for a second.

"Taste good." Iruka whispered against his lips before diving back for another kiss.

This time Iruka tilted his head and made the kiss deeper. Kakashi gave a small whimper when Iruka opened his mouth and licked his lips. Even after all this time, Iruka took the time to take care of Kakashi. He didn't rush things where others would have.

Kakashi gave a sigh as he opened his own lips to Iruka. He tightened his grip on the man and felt Iruka do that same. The kiss was getting intense and Kakashi wasn't sure if he was ready for more.

Without Kakashi noticing, Iruka slowly moved the pale hand holding the towel off. He wanted to see Kakashi, all of Kakashi. Said man gave another squeak in the kiss as he felt the towel slip through his fingers. He tried to pull away to perhaps put it back on. Iruka wouldn't allow it.

He tightened his grip on the taller man and pulled him close making the man feel just what he was doing to him.

"Iruka…" Kakashi breathed as he felt the hardness against his hip.

"Shh…" Iruka hushed. "Let me take care of you."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He nodded.

Iruka brought Kakashi into another kiss, deep than the last one. Their tongues played with another as Iruka messaged Kakashi's shoulders and down his back. He earned a moan when he grabbed Kakashi's ass. He gently roamed his hands over Kakashi's sides making the male squirm from the sensations. From his sides he went and rubbed the man's hips and traced a finger down each hip causing Kakashi to shiver.

"'Ruka…" Kakashi moaned against his lips. Iruka smirked and continued to kiss him senseless.

From his hips he moved to Kakashi's stomach. There, Kakashi tensed not liking Iruka's attention there and broke away from the kiss.

"No." Kakashi started to protest. "Not there."

"Why?" Iruka was breathing heavily against Kakashi cheek.

"It's sensitive, you know that." Kakashi said.

Iruka shook his head. "I know. Now tell me the real reason why."

Kakashi looked away.

"Relax…" Iruka purred. He kissed Kakashi's cheek and then over his jaw and down Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi groan when Iruka started to suck on the his neck. He couldn't help it. His neck was one of the most sensitive things on his body.

"Let me take care of you. I know you are uneasy about you're stomach. Kakashi, I love you. That's not going to change. Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded unable to speak.

"I don't think you do." Iruka teased and nipped the pale flesh. Kakashi hissed at the action. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Iruka went back to sucking and biting Kakashi's neck until he was satisfied that there was going to be a mark there. Iruka looked back up at Kakashi and smiled and pecked Kakashi's lips.

The man was in a daze. He's eyes glazed over in lust and pleasure. Iruka couldn't help but feel pride in himself. He did that. He put that look on Kakashi's face. He couldn't describe how happy he was because of that.

"I'm going to take you bed Kakashi." Iruka informed him. He didn't have to but felt like he should.

"Wait!" Kakashi snapped out of his daze. Iruka stared worriedly.

"What?"

Kakashi glared and he had glint in his eyes. Iruka wondered if he should run for his life at the moment.

"How come, I'm completely naked and you still have everything on you?" Kakashi sneer clearly not liking the arrangement.

Iruka smirked, glad that Kakashi hadn't changed his mind or something.

"Hmm…" Iruka hummed. "I think I can change that."

Kakashi nodded. "Good."

Iruka gave a small laugh as he quickly ripped off his clothes. It didn't take long for him to be just as naked and took Kakashi to bed. Iruka made sure that when they landed on the bed that he used most of his body of the impact. He didn't want to hurt Kakashi in his condition.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Kakashi that.

Once they hit the bed Iruka took control and led them under the covers. He wanted to take his sweet time with Kakashi. Kakashi needed this and so did he. They were each other sides. Neither wanted to risk being on top of each other in fear of what could happen to Kakashi's stomach.

Iruka kissed Kakashi again. He moved a hand over Kakashi's neck and down the man's arms. When he went far enough he gripped Kakashi's ass roughly before slipping his hand down his leg pulling the limb to bend around his own hips.

The kissing started to get heavy as Iruka moved lower to Kakashi's neck again and down to his chest. Kakashi gasped out as Iruka fumbled with his nipples, sucking and biting them.

"Iruka…' Kakashi gasped out and clutched Iruka's head pulling him closer.

Iruka smirked at the reaction he was getting. He knew that Kakashi's chest was going to be sensitive but was mindful of what he was doing. He didn't want a repeat of last time he had touched the man's chest.

"How do you like that?" Iruka gave a lick right over the left nipple.

"Ah!" Kakashi was panting and sweating. He was clutching Iruka's head, the only thing grounding him to reality.

"I can't hear you Kakashi?" Iruka licked the next one earning the same response. "I'm working so hard here, Kakashi. How am I going to know if it's good if you're not answering my questions."

"I-It…" Kakashi grounded out.

"What?" Iruka asked innocently biting a nipple. "Speak up."

"I-It's g-good…hmph!" Kakashi bit back a moan when Iruka bit the other nipple.

"Just good?" Iruka asked blowing the red peaks. "I guess I'll have to try better, huh?"

Iruka moved down farther and kissed Kakashi's stomach. The man tensed under him but Iruka tried his best to sooth him. Kakashi was insecure about the stretch marks he obtain from the pregnancy and Iruka was going to show him that he didn't care.

He gentle touched each one before kissing them lightly showering Kakashi in as much love as he could. Kakashi was almost in tears at the action when Iruka started to go down lower.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he gripped Iruka's hair.

Iruka stopped concerned that he had hurt Kakashi somehow.

"I don't want you to do that. I won't last if you do." Kakashi mumbled embarrassingly. Normally he could handle it if Iruka wanted to go down on him, but he knew that this time, he wouldn't last.

Iruka didn't continue and went back up to his love. He understood what Kakashi was trying to say. It's definitely been too long.

"Okay."

Kakashi practically sighed with relief. He was glad Iruka didn't continue. He wanted this to last and if Iruka had sucked him off, he would have ruined it for the both of them.

"How do you want to do this?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka eyes widened. He was shocked that Kakashi asked him that, but he did have a point.

_How are we going to do this? _Iruka thought. He looked down at Kakashi's stomach. No matter what they did, Kakashi couldn't be under him when they did it. He would be too scared to move in fear of squishing the lived inside.

And that came under problem. Iruka had thought to give Kakashi lead. Before this, they would switch, mostly Kakashi being the top partner in bed. Iruka didn't want to take that away from Kakashi. He knew how this whole pregnancy was his lover and felt if he could give Kakashi at least some control back, Kakashi would feel better. But looking at the it now, Iruka regretted that he might not be able to grant Kakashi that position.

He might have to take lead tonight. He just hopped that Kakashi was okay with it.

"Kakashi," Iruka called out. "How do you want to do this?"

Iruka could tell that Kakashi was taken back by the question.

_Surely Kakashi didn't think I was just going to take him., right? _Iruka thought. He got his answer when Kakashi looked away. _He did!_

"Kakashi, I'm not just going to take you however I like." Iruka soothed his lover. "You have a choice in this too, no matter what situation this is. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to think any less of you. You know that. I told you I won't."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I know in my heart that you love me and you won't do anything to hurt me but my head keeps telling me different." Kakashi said shamefully. He was ashamed of himself for thinking those thoughts. He didn't want to but his mind wouldn't let it go.

Iruka shook his head. Unbelievable. He sighed and Kakashi instantly felt that he had just ruined everything.

"I guess I'm going to have to try harder to get your mind to agree with your heart." Iruka spoke.

Kakashi snapped his eyes to Iruka unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Iruka…?" Tears were starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. He wiped at them angrily. "Stupid hormones."

Iruka laughed and kissed away the tears. "Don't worry about it. I'm about to make you feel good. We're about to have sex remember."

Instantly Kakashi felt the lust from before come back. He gave a stupid smile. "Yeah."

Iruka couldn't help himself. He kissed that stupid smile, hard and long. "I want you Kakashi."

Kakashi kissed back using his tongue as much as he could. "Then take me."

"Are you sure?" Iruka kissed down Kakashi's neck, pinching a nipple.

Kakashi hissed. "Yeah, take me. I'm okay with it. Promise."

"Okay." that was all the permission Iruka needed.

He flipped Kakashi over. For a moment, Kakashi thought Iruka was going to doggy style and was prepared for it. Much to his surprise, however, Iruka only flipped him over enough to put him on his other side.

"Iruka?" Kakashi questioned as he tried to move back over.

"Quiet." another soft command. "I'm going to make you feel good."

Kakashi nodded and laid back down.

Iruka started out slow again. It was driving Kakashi crazy. He almost begged Iruka to take him hard and fast but that wasn't want he needed. He needed this to last, to be drawn out. He needed Iruka's love and he wasn't going to fight the pace Iruka set.

Kakashi shivered as he felt Iruka's lips on the back of his neck, exactly where his hairline was. Pale hands gripped the sheets tightly as the skin there was licked and nipped. Kakashi had to bit his lip when Iruka's hands turned their attention back to his nipples again. They were so hard and sensitive that Kakashi could swear that if Iruka tried hard enough he could make him cum just by playing with them.

"Don't bit your lip." he heard Iruka say over his ear. He gasped as Iruka licked the inside of his ear and then down his neck. "I like to hear the noise you make."

Iruka went lower and started to lick and bit Kakashi's back, making sure to give every scar he found a loving kiss. Kakashi sighed as he felt Iruka do this. The tanned male always did this when he was given control. Ever scar that he had Iruka would kiss them, like the simple kiss would make everything better, and if Kakashi was completely honest with him, it did.

Kakashi felt his heart exhilarate when Iruka was getting close to his butt. He knew what was coming but he still gasped and moan when Iruka reached the area.

"Iruka…" Kakashi grunted biting a knuckle on his hand.

Iruka was gently kissing his butt and teasing him lightly. Kakashi didn't know where Iruka had gotten it, but he could feel that Iruka's fingers had lube on them.

"More." Kakashi panted out. He curled a little to give Iruka more room to move.

"Ah!" Kakashi jerked as the first finger entered him.

"Easy Kakashi." Iruka was back again. Kakashi didn't even hear him move. He chest was pressed up against his back. "I gotcha."

Iruka enjoyed the little noises Kakashi was making as he prepared him. He loved this. He was so happy. It felt so good to do this again. He was almost afraid that Kakashi would never let him touch his body again.

He added a second finger causing Kakashi to jerk again.

"Just relax."

Kakashi's eyes were tightly shut and his teeth clenched. It felt so good. He missed this. He missed this intimacy with Iruka. He was almost afraid that Iruka would never touch his body again, not after all this.

"Hmph!" Kakashi gasped out when Iruka found his hot spot. Kakashi was surrounded by so much pleasure that he actually stopped breathing for a second.

"Breath Kakashi."

Kakashi obeyed and exhaled before inhaling again. "It's so good Iruka."

"I know."

Iruka added the third and finally finger. Kakashi jerked gripping the sheets again.

"Going to make you feel so good soon. I hope you're ready."

Kakashi nodded panting so hard. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Not yet." Iruka continued to prepare his lover. "Not yet."

"Please…please…." Kakashi moaned begging.

Iruka smirked and gave Kakashi a wet kiss on the neck.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Kakashi groaned at the lost feeling of Iruka's fingers but knew what was coming next. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath was fast and shallow. He couldn't stand it! He felt Iruka press against him and hisses at the contact.

"Please, Iruka." Kakashi begged.

Iruka wordlessly lifted Kakashi's leg up to get a better angle and thrusted inside gently. He didn't want to hurt Kakashi. It had been a long time since they did this and he didn't want to hurt the man he loved.

Gently as he could he inched deeper inside. Kakashi was hissing and gasping his name as he went. Once he was fully in, he paused to give Kakashi time adjust. He rubbed light circles around the man's hip in hopes to soothe the pain Kakashi was feeling.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded opening his eyes. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to start moving."

That was the only warning Kakashi got and he closed his eyes again at the sensations. Nothing could beat this, this love from Iruka. Kami, he could die right now and be a happy man. He was so certain that Iruka would stop loving him, and push him away, that this didn't seem possible.

But it was, Iruka was here, next to him, inside of him. He was loving Kakashi and Kakashi was loving him back. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he took more from this loving making than he ever did.

Their love making never seemed so passionate before. Sure the sex was great and the connection was fantastic, but now, Kakashi felt there was more. Before, he had no problem with his looks and his body. He was certain about where he stood and where he could go.

This, though, was different. He wasn't sure of himself. Hated the fact that he didn't. He could blame it on hormones but the fact still remained that, he didn't know what he would do if Iruka ever stopped loving him. If Iruka ever pushed him away because his looks were gone.

He would have nothing left. His attitude was horrible. People shied away from him if they could. He was killer and a murder in just about everyone's eyes. He was aloof uncaring in many ways. All he truly had was his looks and now, he didn't even have that.

"Ah!" Kakashi gasped at a practically hard thrust.

"I'm almost there Kakashi." Iruka groaned in his ear. "Are you almost there?"

Kakashi nodded franticly. "Yes, yes."

"Together?"

"Together."

But Iruka kept him anyway. Iruka loved him, still loves him. He could take Kakashi's attitude and give just as good back. Iruka was caring towards him, hell, even cried for him. He didn't care that Kakashi's looks were now gone and was fat.

Kakashi smiled. Iruka went farther to even say that he looked hot and sexy pregnant. Iruka was there for him, and Kakashi admitted, was always going to be there for him. Iruka was helping him through this, he would always help him if needed.

"Here I come Kakashi."

"Me too!"

The pleasure hit them harder than they could imagine. Hot pleasure washed over them in waves. Both couldn't breath as they rode out their orgasm together. Iruka was left panting as he eased himself out of Kakashi.

"That was fantastic Kakashi." Iruka said as he flipped over his lover and kissed him.

Kakashi could barely find his voice and nodded, "Yeah. I don't think I can walk anymore."

Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi's brow. "I love you. Never forget that."

Kakashi gave a small smile back. He looked back shyly at Iruka. He tried to show the man all the love he held for him.

"I won't." Kakashi said sincerely. "I love you too."

"Get some sleep Kakashi. I can tell that you're tired."

Kakashi hummed and nodded. He snuggled into the warmth that Iruka possessed. He was so comfortable right now, he never wanted to leave Iruka's side again. He never wanted to doubt the man again. He never wanted to shy away from his touch again. Though he was uncertain about this whole situation, he was coming to an understanding.

Things were going to be alright. He didn't have to worry anymore. Iruka loved him, he showed Kakashi that today. He still loved him and Kakashi was glad. He was so happy that Iruka didn't shy away, that he didn't leave him when he had the chance.

Slipping into the darkness of sleep Kakashi couldn't help but think one last thing.

He couldn't love Iruka anymore than he did now.

00000000000000000

And that is that! Extra long chapter for my loyal fans and pray that this will hold you over for awhile, while I think of the next chapter. Thanks to all and my beta reader.

Have a Merry Christmas!


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Talking between Naruto and Sasuke"_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

He was floating in mid air. He almost felt like he was swimming but wasn't able to move. That alone terrified him, but that wasn't his only problem at the moment. He was in the sea of red again. Not only that but he could hear muffled sounds coming from somewhere but he just didn't know where. The drumming sound wasn't going to stop him now.

For what felt like weeks, he had been kicking and punching the sea of red, but nothing was happening. It was like he was stuck in a hellish nightmare. It frustrated him to no end.

He hated it. He wanted out. Now!

He gave one good solid kick, as hard as he could.

000000000

Kakashi jumped awake, hissing. Kami, that one hurt. He tiredly raised his hand and rubbed his right side gingerly. He didn't know which one kicked this time, but whoever it was, gave one mean kick.

"Wha?" Iruka mumbled in his sleep. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed. "One of the brats just kicked me. I think they're starting to do this on purpose now. That one hurt."

Iruka sat up and pulled the blankets away from himself. He edged himself closer to Kakashi and peered down. He gently put a hand where Kakashi's was.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get Tsunade for you?" Iruka asked in concern.

Kakashi shook his head negatively. "No, it was just a kick. I'm fine Iruka."

Iruka gave his lover a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

Kakashi smiled goofily. "I'm sure. Now, can we go back to bed. I'm still tired."

"Or course." Iruka said with smugness leaking in his voice.

"Shut it." Kakashi grumpily as he turned his back farther from his tanned lover and scouted away to add distance.

Iruka pouted. "Awe…don't be like that. You know you liked it."

"I said shut it." Kakashi closed his eyes trying to ignore Iruka's words but he was secretly smiling.

Yeah, he liked. Loved it, was more like it. It had been awhile since they had any type of sex since this whole thing started. And now, looking out the window, it was still dark. Only a few hours ago they were in the red heat of passion and nothing was going to stop them.

Kakashi smiled harder as Iruka finally calmed down and settled down beside him. He could feel the heat of the others' body as Iruka pushed himself up against Kakashi's back.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight Iruka."

For the second time they settled for the night but it won't be the last.

000000000000

_God damn it!_ he thought as the result of his kick did nothing. _What the hell I'm I going to do?_

He wracked his brain to come up with the answer to that question, only to come up with nothing.

_I'm going to die in here!_ he was literally freaking out here. He could barely move and for some reason he was in water but wasn't breathing. _What the hell is going on?_

"_Will you shut up dobe?"_

That freaked the hell out of him. _"Gya! Who the hell was that? Hello?"_

"_I said shut up! You're giving me a headache, moron!" _

He felt his eye twitch, but it was more from uncontrollable muscles rather than anger.

"_Who the hell are you talking to teme? I can be as loud as I want! _he yelled back. _"Hey! What the hell are doing in my head anyway? Get out! No teme's allowed!"_

"_Tch. Like I want to be in your head dobe. I think I would rather die."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Shut up already!"_

There was a moment of silence before he couldn't take it anymore. Usually he would be asleep by now but lately he had been getting more and more energy for some reason. He had no idea why.

"_Hey, teme?"_

"_What?"_

"_No need to shout. I was just wondering. Where are you? I mean I can hear you but I can't see you."_

There was another moment of silence that unnerved him to the core. Why wasn't Sasuke answering?

Then something brushed up against him.

"_Ahh, something touched me!"_

"_That was me, you idiot!"_

He instantly calmed down.

"_I think-" _Sasuke hesitated. _"I think I'm behind you."_

"_Really, Let me see if I can move."_

Now came the real struggle. He had a hard enough time just trying to that kick, let alone turn his whole body. _Maybe, not my whole body. What if I just move my head?_

That was good thinking as he was practically killing himself to try ad move his head. He was exhausted by the time he just moved a little and the sudden jerks of movement didn't count. He couldn't control them. That just pissed him off. He hated not being in control of his body.

"_Wait. I think I can almost see you." _he told Sasuke.

And he was right. He almost had it. _Almost there… Ha, gotcha!_

What he saw, almost made him pass out. He was staring at Sasuke, he knew it. There was nothing here besides the being in front of him.

"_Oh my Kami!"_

"_What?" _asked Sasuke. _"What is it dobe? Answer me!"_

He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell him.

"_Dobe! Answer me! What do you see? Dobe? Naruto? Naruto?_

What he was seeing, couldn't be Sasuke. It just couldn't be. There was no way, that this was Sasuke. This thing in front of him was so…so alien! There was no why that thing was human, no, it couldn't be Sasuke!

When he thought that this sight almost made him pass out, he lied. Naruto felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he entered the darkness.

"_Naruto? Naruto!"_ Sasuke was getting desperate.

Naruto wasn't answering him and he didn't know what happened. He was starting to panic. He didn't want to do or how to get Naruto to answer. He could feel his little heart pounding rapidly in his chest, so fast, that he thought it was going to burst!

"_Naruto!"_

000000000000

It wasn't even an hour later before Kakashi was waking up again. It was still late out. There was no sunlight yet. His sluggish mind couldn't comprehend why he was up so late again.

He blinked away the sleep in confusion. Why was he up?

_Did I get kicked again?_ he thought. He wouldn't put it pass those little brats to do it too. When nothing happened a second later, he thought everything was fine. It was probably just a kick again.

He closed his eyes fully prepared to get some more sleep before the sun rose, but fate wasn't with him this night.

00000000000

Iruka was waking up. He didn't know for a moment why he was. He didn't feel enemy chakra, nor heard suspicious movement from within the room. So what was it?

Then he felt movement next to him. His first thought was why Kakashi was up so late. Which lead to his second thought, was Kakashi okay?

"Kashi?" his voice slightly slurred from sleep. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Kakashi gasped. "I don't…know."

"Kakashi!" Iruka sprung up alert. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi was on his side withering in pain clutching his stomach. His face contorted in agony and his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Something…is wrong. My…stomach…the fire. It's hurts…" Kakashi whimpered desperately trying to the soothe the pain in his belly.

Iruka touched Kakashi's swollen stomach and then his lover's face. He couldn't stand the sight of his Kakashi in pain.

"Hold on." Iruka told him. He knew that he couldn't help Kakashi but he knew someone who did. "I'll send of Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi nodded as best he could and bore down the pain. "Okay."

Iruka left Kakashi's side and went to a window.

"Asuma!" he called out. In a flash the guard came along with Anko by his side. "There is something wrong with Kakashi. You need to bring Tsunade-sama here now!"

Asuma nodded and was going in a whirlwind of leaves with Anko following closely behind him. Both ninja's had concern echoed in their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Talking between Naruto and Sasuke"_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission, Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

000000000000000000

Asuma raced as fast as he could back to the village. He didn't think he had ever ran so fast before in his life. The fuel of his run was Iruka's face that will be forever burned in his memories. He never saw the teacher look so scared.

He just hoped that whatever was hurting his friend, Kakashi, that it wasn't untreatable. He could stomach it if it wasn't.

Please be okay Kakashi.

Asuma thought as he jumped towards the Hokage tower. _You have a lot of people who care about you here. You're worrying them all, so you have to be okay._

0000000000000000000

Tsunade sighed angrily as he laid her head in her right hand. She was glaring at the people who were making her so angry. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last but this was really starting to piss her off.

They just kept talking and talking, not caring what she thought in the matter. And when she did get in a word or two they could counter it with some lame bullshit like the always do.

"Now, Tsunade, we think it's best that-"

"Enough!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk. She didn't want to here the same shit all over again. "I already said no!"

"Tsunade," Koharu said firmly. "It would be for the best of the village."

"Think of the benefits it would give us if we-"

Tsunade crushed her desk with his bare hands interrupting Homura. "I fuckin' said no!"

The older man glared at the younger Hokage. He was upset that the girl wouldn't listen. If she would just listen to them, they could do some many things! They could be anything they wanted to be. They could control nations if they wanted to. No longer would their precious village be attacked again. They would be too powerful.

"I can't believe you people!" the Hokage was in a full out rage. "They are human beings and despite to what has happened to them, you are not going to turn them into some kind of weapon!"

Both the elders looked at each other and nodded.

"Though they are humans, they are shinobi and are considered weapons for us to use to protect our village, are they not? You have seen what they can do without proper formal training. Just imagine what they could do if they had the proper train, the best we could give them?" asked Koharu

Tsunade continued to glare at them with disgust. "And what? I let you turn them into monsters, weapons, under your control? How would train them? You? Don't make me laugh."

"Do not insult us Lady Hokage." said Homura. "Of course their training will be directly under Root and Danzo. He can train them to their full potential."

Tsunade visible tensed at the mention of Danzo and Root. Like hell she was going to let them in Root. She will renounce her title as Hokage and kill every last person standing in her way before she let her people be forced into a place like Root.

"And if you think I'll let you do that, then you elders have truly lost it. I will not do such a thing."

"Oh," Koharu sound amused. "You will do it. If not, we will let every person in this village know of the truth and I'm sure a few people would kill to get this opportunity."

"There are still plenty of people who still hate that fox brat and would take this time to finally get rid of him." informed Homura.

"That's treason and I'll have your head if something happened to Naruto or Sasuke!" Tsunade was about to break both of their necks of those statements.

"It was just a thought." said Koharu but her voice was smug. Tsunade knew that she would go through with her threat if she didn't do something about it now.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and prepared for battle when Asuma came through the window.

"Lady Tsunade!" his voice was hoarse and torn from running so hard. He was panting so much that the medic in her thought he would pass out soon if he didn't slow down his breathing.

"K-Kakashi…!" he stuttered as he tried to regain his breath.

That snapped Tsunade to attention. She dismissed the elders and gave Asuma her full attention.

"What about Kakashi? Is he alright?" she asked.

Asuma shook his head. "Something is wrong. Iruka was screaming and I could hear Kakashi. It sounded like his stomach was on fire!"

_That's not good._ Tsunade thought.

"Let's go!" she made to move when there was a sudden cough. She looked over and saw those old bastards. "What?"

"I suggest we come along as well." Homura told her.

Tsunade smirked at him. These two were getting out of hand.

"Not on your life. You two old hags seem to forget that I am the one who is Hokage, not you two. I make the decision around and to make it clear, you are only here to advise me. So stick to your job and stay there!"

She turned around but before she could and turned to Asuma. "Stay here and make sure they don't leave. I don't want them anywhere's near Kakashi and Iruka."

Asuma nodded. His breathing was even and clear. He didn't look like he was about to fall over anymore and he was ready to fight if he had to.

"Yes, Hokage."

Tsunade nodded and turned away form them. She had to go to the brat before something really horrible happens. She just hopped that she wasn't too late.

00000000000

She ran as fast as she could, teleporting as close as she could, and it still didn't seem fast enough. When she got there she could see the remaining guards huddling around the house wanting to go in but knew it was their duty to not leave their post.

"Report!" Tsunade barked at them but before anyone could answer a glass break screech cut through the air.

Tsunade's heart started to pound in fear. That scream was terrifying. It was horrible. It sounded like someone was dieing in there. For all she knew, they were.

"It's been like this ever since Asuma left Lady Tsunade!" Anko informed. "He hasn't gotten any better. His screams are getting louder and sounding terrible."

"Iruka is trying to help him." Genma said. "But nothing seems to be working."

Tsunade nodded taking in the information.

"Please help him Tsunade-sama." Kurenai pleaded. "I don't like hearing him in so much pain."

"I will do my best." Tsunade told them all to go back to their posts and went inside.

It seemed that the walls of the house muffled the sounds of Kakashi's screaming because, once inside, they were impossible louder. She wasted no time and found them upstairs in their bed. Iruka was next to Kakashi holding onto the man while trying to use a wet cloth on his body. Kakashi was thrashing around and Iruka was doing his best to make sure that Kakashi didn't hurt himself.

"Iruka!" she yelled as she went over to the two men.

Iruka gave her a weak smile and turned back to his lover. "It's going to be alright now, Kakashi. Tsunade is here and she'll help you and fix you up in no time."

Tsunade was flattered that Iruka held such confidence in her but there was no guaranty that she could help or save both Kakashi and the twins.

Kakashi just kept screaming at the top of his lungs. It was as if he wasn't there anymore. He didn't even respond to Iruka when the man talked to him. That was very bad.

"Let me see him." she went over Kakashi's body as Iruka moved away. He hands glowing green as they sought out the problem.

She only stopped when she hit Kakashi's belly. Like before the cause of Kakashi's pain was due to his pregnancy with Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's Naruto." she finally said. Iruka whipped his head towards her at the sound of the boy's name.

"What's wrong with him?" he feared for blonde's life.

"Not him specifically. It's what's inside him."

Iruka's eyes widened. "The Kyuubi."

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah. Something must have triggered Naruto into accidentally releasing him and since Kakashi's body isn't made to hold the fox's chakra, it is killing him."

"How do we stop it?" Iruka gasped. "We have to stop it before it kills them all! Cause it can't be just hurting Kakashi, Sasuke's in there too! It has to be affecting him as well."

"You're right but I don't see how we can. Yamato isn't here and even if he was, Naruto isn't wearing the necklace, it would be no good."

"Can't we do what you did with Sasuke the first time?" asked Iruka. "Calm Naruto down enough to get control of Kyuubi."

Tsunade sighed as she tried to think of something. It was very hard to come up with an idea with Kakashi still screaming in the background. If something didn't happen soon, Kakashi wasn't going to have a voice for much longer.

_Like that's the least of his worries. _she thought, thinking about how he was painfully close to death's door right now.

"Well, Kakashi can't calm Naruto down in this condition and even if he could, this is no guaranty that it will work."

"We have to try something!" Iruka glared at her. "I'll try to calm Naruto down. Can't you do that?"

"Of course, but be careful. I don't know what state of mind Naruto's will be in because of Kyuubi."

"Noted." Iruka said coming closer. "Link me up to Naruto."

"Alright but I warned you."

Tsunade touched Iruka's head and linked it with Kakashi's stomach. Pulling forth her chakra, she preformed the jutsu and linked Iruka's mind with Naruto's.


	22. Chapter 22

Never before Iruka thought that something like this would happened to him. He just kept thinking that only a few short months ago he was wishing his lover, Kakashi, good luck on his mission. Now, he was here.

He wondered if this was how it felt when people had that out of body experience. Did they feel like they were floating in black nothingness? Did they feel nothing at all but knew that something needed to be done?

That's how Iruka was feeling as Tsunade connected his mind with Naruto's. All he saw was darkness and could feel nothing. He wondering if he did something wrong or if Tsunade messed up the connection

"What do I do?" Naruto asked through the darkness.

Iruka perked up at hearing the young voice.

"Naruto?" he questioned as he searched around looking for the blond boy. "Where are you Naruto?"

"Make it stop."

Iruka heard again. Then, a sudden rush of fear and panic combined hit him full force pushing him back.

**_"Don't let Naruto push you back, or all of this was for nothing!" _**Iruka heard Lady Tsunade say.

Determination flooded through his veins as he pushed against Naruto. He needed to get to the younger boy. The blond needed him and he wasn't going to like Naruto down.

"Naruto!" Iruka gave one final shove and he was suddenly falling onto solid ground. "What happened?"

"Please stop…"

Iruka heard the young voice again. He rapidly looked around to find the young blond and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Naruto…" Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There in front of him was Naruto but as a small child, like he was when he first entered the academy. The poor boy was surrounded by a red mist, almost smug like. Every time the red mist hit the small boy, he would flinch like he was in pain.

"Naruto!" Iruka ran towards the child in hopes to save him and stop the Kyuubi.

00000000000000000000

Kakashi gave one final scream before falling silent. Tsunade started checking him over to make sure he still had a pulse but there was little she could do with her being immobile. She couldn't risk disconnecting her hand from Iruka and Kakashi in fear that his mind would be forever be lost and unable to return to his body.

Kakashi started to groan again and she sighed in relief knowing that Kakashi was still alive and was still fighting.

"Kakashi, I don't know if you can still hear me, but don't give up. Iruka's in there and he's fighting too. You need to be strong for him, give him time to help you fight back." Tsunade told him.

Kakashi started twisting his head back and forth.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade leaned in closer. "Can you hear me, brat?"

"No…" Kakashi moaned.

"Brat…?"

"No!" Kakashi screamed out as a burst of red chakra came forth through his body. Tsunade tried to hang on to Kakashi but the red chakra wrapped around her arm, burning it.

Still she remained fight hard not to let go.

"Kakashi!" she yelled. "You have to fight it! Iruka's in there and if you don't calm down, you could kill us all! Kakashi, do you hear me?"

Pupil-less eyes snapped open and Kakashi gave a scream like someone had struck a hot iron in him. And for all accounts, that's probably what it felt like.

Tsunade leapt away from Kakashi when another burst of red chakra came out. She had no choice but get away from Kakashi, taking Iruka with her, or else she would lose her arm entirely. She looked down with a grieve look on her face. Her connection to Kakashi was severed and Iruka was still in there.

As she looked on to the raging Kakashi she worried for all of their safety. Iruka was their last chance, and Tsunade had no idea if Iruka was still in the plane of existence anymore. She had never had her connection severed before. She didn't know how long Iruka had left in Naruto's mind or even if he was still in there at all.

All she knew was that if something didn't happen soon, she was going to have to do something she knew she was going to regret for the rest of her life.

"On me!" Tsunade ordered from the remaining guards. Anko, Kurenai, and Genma came out from their posts and came to their Hokage's call.

"Hokage-sama!" they answered.

"We need to keep Kakashi here." she informed them. "He cannot leave here. What ever happens, Kyuubi cannot leave and hit the village."

"How are we suppose to stop him Lady Hokage?" asked Anko.

Tsunade sighed and had a steel iron look in her eyes. "By any means necessary."

"You don't mean…?" Kurenai trailed off. When Tsunade didn't answer, they knew what was expected of them.

"Even if we wanted to, how are we suppose to get past that?" Genma pointed out.

Kakashi was covered in swirling red chakra that was protecting but also hurting him. They could see the perfect pale skin starting to darken and peel.

"No idea." Tsunade said. "Long-range attacks only. Don't touch the chakra. This stuff could kill you if you're exposed to it for too long."

Kakashi screamed again and started to rise into the air by the Kyuubi's chakra. His eyes blank and empty, his limb body jerking here and there to the chakra's commons. Without knowing what he was doing he lifted his hand and slashed it down towards the other people in the room.

"Move!"

Everyone ducked out of the way as Kakashi destroyed a section of the house.

"How can we stop something like that?" Tsunade wondered as they got up from the ground.

She looked over to the unconscious man next to her. If Iruka was still in Kakashi's body, he was their only hope to stopping Kakashi without killing him. She could only hope that Iruka could stop him before it came to that.

0000000000000000000000000

"Naruto!" Iruka raced to the poor boy. He flinched in pain when he hit the red mist but he didn't give up. He couldn't. There was so much riding on him to get Naruto to calm down and take back control of the Kyuubi.

The pain was horrible and Iruka couldn't imagine how Naruto was able to take such pain. The sad part was, Iruka knew that Naruto was probably use to it.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he lunged for the boy. Without a single thought about his own being he grabbed onto the blonde boy and didn't let go.

The instant Iruka had Naruto in his arms, the poor kid starting sobbing.

"Please stop…" Naruto cried. "I don't want to see anymore."

"No. Shhh it's ok. Shhhh I'm here. There is nothing to fear anymore." Iruka tried to soothe. He didn't know what was wrong with Naruto but he was going to do his best to stop it.

"No more, no more." Naruto whispered. "I can take anymore."

Iruka bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. He had to get Naruto to snap out of it.

"Naruto, look at me." Iruka tried. Naruto refused to lift his head up from his chest.

"Naruto, I said look at me!" Iruka used his stern teacher voice.

Naruto snapped his head up. He knew that voice. Only one person could have that tone of voice.

"Iruka?" he asked in hesitant voice. "Is that you?"

Iruka couldn't help smile. "Yes, yes. It's me!"

"Is this a trick?" Naruto's voice wavered. He didn't want this to be an illusion too.

Iruka frowned.

"No, no trick. This is real. I'm real." he said truthfully.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought, not truly believing him.

"Then how are you in my mind?" Naruto shot back.

Iruka was taken back be the question. He just assumed that Naruto would believe him and be done with it, but this, Naruto was being smart for once. And now that Iruka thought about it, Naruto did have a point.

"Tsuande-sama sent me here. Something happened and the Kyuubi is hurting Kakashi. That's why I'm here. To help you and to calm you down. Naruto you need to take back control."

"I'm hurting Kakashi? How?" Naruto's giant blue eyes were filled with panic. "You need to stop me."

"That's what I'm here for. But I can't do this alone Naruto. I can only guide you. You are the one that has to gain control of the Kyuubi." Iruka spoke. As he said these words he felt something shift around him. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were becoming transparent.

_What's going on? Did something happened? _Iruka thought as his hand flicked in and out on existence. _I have to do this fast. I'm running out of time._

"What do I do?" Naruto asked desperately. "He's so strong now. Everything hurts and I keep seeing horrible images. He doesn't stop. He keeps pushing and pushing me. How do I stop him? "

"Something, anything! He is apart of you but you're not apart of him. You are the jailer, he is the prisoner. You are the one in control, not him. Don't let him push you around! The Naruto I know wouldn't take that from anybody. Fight back!" Iruka told him. "He is not stronger than you."

"I don't know how though!" Naruto wailed. "I keep seeing things and they are horrible Iruka! I don't want to see them anymore!"

"Then you fight them too. Don't let them consume you! You are not weak Naruto. I know you can do it."

"You…do?" Naruto raised his eyes higher. A look of shock ran over his face. "Iruka? What's happening to you?"

Iruka looked down and saw that he was almost see through. He didn't have any more time left. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave the blonde a look of total affection in his eyes.

"My time is up Naruto. I wish I had more to spend with you. I have to go now. Just remembered that I will always be with you, in here." Iruka voice was echoing as he pointed a finger to Naruto's heart. "I will always love you. I know that you can stop the Kyuubi. I believe in you, Naruto."

"Iruka, I love you too! Please! Don't leave me!"

Iruka smiled softly as tears swelled in Naruto's eyes. Iruka vanished into light yellow particles.


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

All of them were panting heavily. They could barely keeping up with Kakashi and were having a hard time dodging attacks, let alone giving some of their own.

_There must be something we can do._ Tsunade was frantic with thought. She had no idea how to stop the man being controlled by the fox demon.

She hadn't gone full power yet. There was no point at the moment. She had no plan, no course of action that she could take. The only thing she could do is wait and hope for an opening.

The blank eyes that Kakashi wore, were what terrified them the most. They were completely empty and had no life inside them. It was like Kakashi was completely gone and this new being was in control.

Kakashi gave another cry signaling another attack. Her and her disciples scattered in different directions to avoid the attack.

"Tsunade-sama, we have to do something and we have to do it now!" Kurenai yelled at her Hokage. They were getting no where!

"I know! I know!" Tsunade yelled back. The genjutsu specialist was right. They had to do something or they were sure to be killed.

Another cry and another attack. This time Genma was hit by some debris and landed hard.

"Genma!" several people cried at the sight of their fallen comrade. Anko raced towards the limp man hoping that he was still alive.

Tsunade clenched her jaw. This was getting out of hand. People were getting hurt and she felt helpless at the moment. She turned her eye to Kakashi. His face was blank, not an inch of remorse of what he had done to a friend. He wasn't there anymore.

And yet, the thought of killing him, tore her up inside. He is one of her best soldier and a trusted friend. Not only that, she lowered her eyes to his stomach, he was carrying precious cargo. Not only would she be losing Kakashi, but also Naruto and Sasuke all in the same day. Not to mention the limp form of Iruka behind them.

She didn't want to lose them.

Kakashi swung his arm out and tried to attack the already down ninja. It was pure luck that Anko was there and fast enough to jump out of the way in time.

She also had a duty to her people and village to protect them. And though it will destroy her on the inside, Tsunade mentally prepared herself to kill Kakashi.

0000000000000

Kakashi groaned stiff and sore all over. _What the hell hit me? I feel like I just got done a Anbu black ops mission._

Without opening his eyes he tried to get up.

"Hold still." he tensed at hearing a voice. A pressure on his shoulders informed him that they wanted him to lay back down. He fell back willingly. He didn't have the strength to fight the hand on his shoulder.

"T-Tsunade?" his voice cracked, throat drier than a dessert. "What-What happened?"

The Hokage paused to give the man a drink of water. She had to help Kakashi take small sips of it because he didn't have enough energy to do it himself.

"During the night, the Kyuubi toke over your body." she calmly told him.

He snapped his eyes open in shock. "What?"

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Some time last night something happened. Naruto, for whatever reason, grew upset and distressed. He unknowingly started to release the fox's chakra into your system. Your body isn't made to handle that kind of chakra and so, the fox started to take control of you."

Kakashi looked around. "Where are we? This isn't our house."

"No, it's not." Tsunade leaned back. "You destroyed half of it and we are rebuilding it as we speak. However, we are in another safe house until your's can be repaired."

"Hokage-sama," she could see the pain in his eyes. "What did I do?"

Tsunade wasn't going to lie.

"You attack us." her voice short and nothing but the truth. "You almost killed us. You would have killed us if you didn't stop."

"And Iruka?" he pressed on. "Did I hurt Iruka?"

Tsunade didn't say anything but she looked over to his side. Kakashi followed her glazed, air caught in his throat, making a choking gasp.

"Iruka…?" Kakashi struggled to lift his left arm to touch his face. He had to touch Iruka. He had to know that he was real and not something of his imagination.

Tear swelled in his eyes as he fingertips gently brushed against Iruka's pale cheek.

"Did I do this?" he was softly caressing the other's skin. "Did I hurt him?"

"Not directly, no." she stated.

"What?" Kakashi didn't understand.

"Naruto was out of control. He was releasing the Kyuubi's chakra. He was slowly killing all three of you together. I had to find a way to stop it. I used the same technique as I did with you and Sasuke, on Iruka with Naruto. It worked. But it had some back draws." she explained.

"What went wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"You started to move on your own, using the power of the fox's chakra, you started to attack us. I had to break the connections between Naruto and Iruka. Because of this broken connection Iruka was left inside Naruto without a way back to his body."

Kakashi turned his face fully to his Hokage. His eyes glaring up at her in a short burst of rage.

"How could you?" he demanded. "Because of you Iruka could be lost forever!"

"I did what I had to Kakashi. It is because of Iruka, that you stopped channeling the fox and stopped attacking us. He saved your life and the lives you carry in you." she defended.

"At what cost?!" he jerked trying to sit up, but failing horribly. "What is the point of going through this if he's not here?"

Tsunade slapped him and he calmed down instantly from the shock of getting hit.

"You listen and you listen good, brat. Iruka loved you and he would do anything for you, even give his life for you. I will not hear this from you. Be grateful!" she scowled him. "Besides, he's not dead, just lost. Look." she pointed to Iruka.

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked over to his lover. Indeed what Tsunade-sama was trying to tell him was true. Iruka wasn't dead. His chest was rising up and down signaling that his heart was still beating and his lungs were still taking in oxygen.

"He's lost?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, if we can just find him, we could draw him back into his body."

Kakashi glanced at her. "What do you mean if?"

The Hokage sighed. She really didn't want to explain this part.

"There is a chance that we will never find Iruka, Kakashi. Iruka could be lost to us forever."

"Find him." Kakashi stated. "You need to find him."

Tsunade nodded. "We're planning to. I'm calling in Inoichi to help me with this. He is the best person I know to do this type of job."

Kakashi paused, hesitant.

"What about this?" he gestured to his stomach. "He doesn't know about this yet."

"Yes, I was planning on debriefing him on the situation and have him come in to help. You know him as well as I do. He is a trustworthy person. He won't spill any secrets about you Kakashi."

"I know, I know. I still feel like people shouldn't know about this." Kakashi seem uncertain about the whole thing. "But this is for Iruka and I would go to hell and back for him. I can handle Inoichi."

Tsunade smirked. "Good. I'm glad to hear that because frankly, I would have brought in Inoichi with or without your permission."

000000000000000

Tsunade was in her office, sitting in his large chair. She had just got back from being with Kakashi. She wasn't lying when she said that she was going to get Inoichi debriefed.

A knock called her attention.

"Come in!" she ordered.

A tall blonde man came stepping inside. His stance screamed tension. He didn't know why he was called in the Hokage's office, just that she called for him and he came to answer.

"Hokage-sama." he bowed to show his respects. "What do you need of me?"

"Inoichi," she started. "You are going to be assigned a mission. One that you cannot fail."

"I'm liking it already." he smirked. "What do you need me to do?"

"It deals with Kakashi."

Pale blue eyes widened in confusion. "Kakashi? But I thought he was out due to injury."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "That was only partly true."

"What happened to him?" he questioned.

"What I'm about to say can never leave this room. If you say a word to anyone about this you will be tried for treason against your village." she spoke low and deadly.

Inoichi was taken back from her words and knew that this situation had to be top secret and serious if his Hokage was threatening him like this.

"Of course Hokage-sama. You have my word that the information given to me will go with me to my grave." he took a serious vow, one that he will never regret doing.

Whatever he was about to do, needed him to be the stone cold ninja he was trained to be. He would die for his village, if he had to. All he had to hear was Tsunade-sama give the word and he would put the kunai through his heart himself.

0000000000000000

Ah, so I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, but school pretty much owns my soul right now and I haven't had a lot of time to write. So, I hope this tides you over for some time until I can get the next one out.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! Please continue to do so!


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

"What is my mission Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi.

"I need your specialized jutsu of the mind to help find and rescue Unimo Iruka."

"What does Iruka-sensei have to do with this?" asked Inoichi confused. "What about Kakashi?

Tsunade held up her hand. "I'm getting to that. It involves both men. This is delicate information and it's not to be taken lightly."

Inoichi nodded his head in understanding. "I won't speak a word."

"Good." Tsunade nodded. "As of eight and a half weeks ago, Kakashi was hit by an enemy jutsu."

"I remember hearing about that." Inoichi said. "However, no one said what it was exactly."

"I'm happy to hear that no one has heard o this then. You are one for the few that are about to fine out."

Inoichi was ready to hear everything his Hokage had to say. He could only image the possibilities of what had really happened to Kakashi.

"Kakashi was hit by something unknown to man to this day. It was a forbidden jutsu that these men used and because of which, the lives of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke are in the balance."

Inoichi tilted his head. The Uchia and the fox child? He had heard that they too had been injured and were taking medical leave but other than that, he didn't know anything farther.

"It would seem that the jutsu use caused changes to their bodies and thus created a minor problem. That is why a fact excuses was made for them to go into hiding until matters are resolved."

"If I may?" Inoichi interrupted. "What exactly happened? I notice you are avoiding the real problem."

Tsunade nodded and sighed. "The problem is a strange one and I fear of your reaction to it. I am trying to slowly integrate you into the situation."

"What ever it is Hokage-sama, I can handle it." Inoichi said with confidence.

Tsunade smiled like she knew something that he didn't know. Inoichi had a feeling he was going to regret his words.

"Fine, if you feel like you can handle…"

"I can."

"Kakashi is pregnant with Naruto and Sasuke. Because of the fox's chakra, Kakashi lost his mind for a moment and started attacking everyone close to him. I connected Iruka to Naruto inside of Kakashi to get him to regain control of the fox. However, I lost the connection between the two and now Iruka is lost somewhere in Naruto's mind. That's were you come in."

Inoichi was pale and his breathing was shallow.

"You are to go into Naruto's mind and find Iruka to bring him back to his body. That is your mission."

Inoichi blinked.

"Any questions?"

"I was wrong." Inoichi cleared his throat. "I wasn't ready."

Tsunade smirked. "That's what I thought. Let me help you."

She got up and helped Inoichi through his shocked body. Tsunade wasn't surprised but she was grateful that Inoichi didn't out right pass out or worst, freak out by the situation.

"Are you ready to complete your mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Waiting for you to lead the way."

"Good." Tsunade smirked. "This way.

The two exited the building and started to run in the direction where Kakashi and Iruka was being held.

00000000000000000

Kakashi continued to lay in bed as he bluntly stared at his lover next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was even afraid to blink. Each time he did so he held his breath fearing that once he opened his eyes Iruka really would be gone, forever.

He felt his eyes sting but pushed his tears away. It wasn't fair how things kept happening to them. It wasn't and now Kakashi might not ever hear Iruka's voice again, might not ever hear his laughter again.

Kakashi didn't think he could cope with that. Iruka wasn't dead. He'd be back up and running before anyone knew it. Kakashi had to believe in that, he had too. There was no telling what he would do if he didn't.

Kakashi never believe in suicide and even hated his father for doing it himself. However, Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to live on should Iruka be gone forever. His body might still breath and his heart might still beat but he wouldn't be alive, Kakashi knew this.

"Iruka," he called out to the lifeless body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this, all of this. It feels like this is entirely my fault. If I had been stronger none of this would have happened."

Kakashi continued to talk but he was getting no response from his love, and it was just making him more depressed. He could only wonder in dread that if this is what it felt like to have Iruka gone, would he be able to handle this heartbreaking pain for the rest of his life.

_Please…_Kakashi pleaded in his head. _Please save him. I know I'm not the best person to grant this wish, but if not for me than for Iruka himself, Naruto and Sasuke. They need him. If given the choice, I'll gladly switch positions with him. Just bring him back. Please!_

All Kakashi could do was clutch Iruka's hand tightly under his own. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that he could feel warmth under his fingertips, he could feel Iruka's heartbeat through his wrist. It was the only proof that Iruka was indeed alive.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered. He snapped his eyes to the bedroom door when he heard movement behind it. "Who's there?"

The door opened and Kakashi was certain that it was going to be Tsunade with Inoichi.

It wasn't

Kakashi didn't stop himself from glaring at the two in front of him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he growled. He didn't like this. He was in bed half beaten, pregnant and vulnerable. This was bad.

Koharu and Homura were standing at the door way.

"We are here to talk to you, Kakashi." said Homura. "We wanted to talk about your 'situation'."

"How did you get in here?" Kakashi asked struggling to move. "They would've just let you two to waltz in."

They both frown at such blunt disrespect. This was not how leaf ninja's were trained.

"They are not here." spoke Koharu. "They are fixing the house you destroyed."

The statement was meant to be harmful and Kakashi could feel strings in his heart pull.

"I don't care." Kakashi was trying to remain calm. "Get out."

"No." Homura said as he stepped closer with Koharu. "We are here because we are going to discuss what our Hokage will not."

"And what would that be?" asked Kakashi. They were getting too close for comfort.

"To be direct, when it's time for the birth you will hand over Sasuke and Naruto to us." informed Koharu.

"Not on your life!" Kakashi glared hatefully at his own people. "It will be a cold day in hell before I let you take my kids!"

"Your kids?" Koharu was amused. "They are hardly your kids. They are orphans with amazing powers. When it is time we will be coming back to collect them. They will be under our guidance and with our knowledge, they will be the greatest weapons the leaf village has ever seen!"

"Your crazy! I'll never let you have them. "Kakashi shouted as he covered his stomach with a hand. "They're mine!"

"Not for long." Homura stated with a smirk. "We have already informed Lady Tsunade about our plan. It will come into play when you go into labor."

"You lie! Tsunade would never agree to anything like that."

They smirked.

"Who said she agreed?" asked Koharu. "Just because she is the Hokage doesn't mean much anymore. Once we got to the others of the counsel, she'll be out voted and the two lives inside of you will be property of the hidden leaf village."

"It's not going to happen!"

"It will!"

"No!" Kakashi shook his head. "I said no!"

The two elders shook their heads in disappointment.

"It matter not. It's been decided and we will be back when the time comes." the two left without another word and Kakashi slumped into the mattress.

_This can't be happening. _Kakashi felt the sting of tears in his eyes again but this time he didn't fight them. _It can't be._

"I can't lose them." he told the silent room. "I can't. Not them too."

He looked over to Iruka; oblivious to what just happened. His face was so peaceful and Kakashi was actually jealous of the man. He felt anything but peaceful at the moment. The elders' worlds circling his head over and over again.

"I won't lose them!" Kakashi stared at his lover. "I promise Iruka, no matter happens, I won't lose them to those monsters. I promise."

000000000000000000000

There goes anther chapter! Thanks to all who've read this story. Don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

The moment Tsunade came to the door of the temporary home of Kakashi and Iruka, she knew that something was wrong. Inoichi glaze was surveying the area with experienced trained eyes. He saw nothing but was concerned with how tense his Hokage became just a moment ago.

Something was wrong but he didn't sense or see what it could possibly be.

"My Lady," he called out. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know." she said and that was never a good thing. "Let's proceed."

The 'with caution' went unannounced but the feeling was there. Inoichi didn't miss it and tensely followed after his Hokage and was on guard incase something did happen.

Fortunately, nothing did happen when Tsunade opened the door and continued to walk into the house, with Inoichi following closely behind her.

In the house was blue carpeting with tan walls. It wasn't the best match in the world but it would do it's purpose for the time being. There was no pictures on the wall, but why would there be if it was just a safe house.

There was little furniture in the small home; a table here and a desk there. Inoichi was not impressed but he wasn't one to judge on these things. He knew that if someone really did live here and it wasn't just for show, this house could look decent and mean something to someone.

There were stairs across from the door way from where they stood. Tsunade began heading towards them and he followed her ready for anything.

They made quick work on the stairs and after a single moment they were on the second floor. Again, there was no pictures, not even of art, on the walls. Everything was bare and it was still tan with blue carpet.

In the hall way there were three doors; two were open, one was not. From where Inoichi could see, the first door was a small bathroom with a toilet and sink and a shower. He couldn't tell what colors the room had for the lights were off and the door was only ajar enough to get the jest of what was inside. The second door was closed but at the far end of the hall way, Inoichi could make out some kind of closet that had nothing in it. Only more proof that no one truly lived in this house.

Tsunade stopped at the second door, the one that was closed.

"In here." she grabbed the handle. "Try not gawk at him."

"Understood." he spoke cause, of course, he wasn't going to stare at Kakashi. He was professional!

When Tsunade opened the door he thought he could handle the sight before him. He didn't think he was going to have much of a reaction to it cause he was already told before hand of what to expect. He thought he was ready.

He was not.

"Oh my…" he mumbled. His blue/green eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting this.

Iruka was laying in bed with a blanket firmly tucked over him. He was slightly pale and his face showed nothing but peace. If Inoichi wasn't told otherwise, he would have thought that Iruka had passed away in his sleep on moments before him getting here.

Kakashi on the hand, wasn't something he could picture in his head, even now. The silver nin, after using much effort, was now sitting up with his back leaning against the tan walls of the house. He had no headband on, nor a mask. He had his eyes closed and was panting slightly from exhausting from getting up. He was overly pale. He was light skinned normally but this was a sickly pale.

_He looks like he's going to be sick. _Inoichi thought as he looked over to his fellow comrade.

Kakashi had one hand clenching the bed's sheets while the other rested on his large stomach. It was defiantly a sure sign of his pregnancy. Still, Inoichi almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. However, Inoichi's eyes narrowed, Kakashi looked he was farther along then what Tsunade had told him.

He knew because of his wife's pregnancy with Ino. She was no where near as large as Kakashi at eight and a half weeks.

Inoichi turned his eyes to his Hokage with a questioned look. She ignored him.

"Kakashi." she softly called out. Tsunade was worried. Kakashi looked worse than when she left him.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open as if he just realized that he wasn't the only one in the room anymore. Yes, Tsunade confirmed, something was indeed wrong.

"Did something happen?"

Kakashi looked at her and then at Inoichi, then back at her again. She got his hidden signal. He didn't want to say it in front of the other being in the room. It was for her ears only.

"No." he said. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Tsunade nodded understanding.

"As you know Inoichi is here to help Iruka and to see if there is a chance saving him." Tsunade continued as she walked farther in the room.

"Will you be able to save him?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. This was pretty much Iruka's last chance to be saved and if Inoichi couldn't do, then there was little to no hope left after that.

"I'll do my best." Inoichi said as he headed towards Kakashi. "I'm going to need to see your stomach though."

Kakashi tensed at the words. The hand resting on bulge tightened over the stretched flesh.

"Do you have to?"

Inoichi was taken back from the tone in his words. It was almost if it brought great pain to Kakashi if he touched the other's stomach. Despite this, Inoichi nodded. There was no other way he could do this correctly without seeing the source of where Iruka was being hidden at.

"Kakashi is a little bit sensitive of his stomach." he heard Tsunade whisper in his ear.

Inoichi, of course, understood why Kakashi felt like that. He was a man after all, pregnant, and from what he could tell, farther along than a mere eight and a half weeks.

"Kakashi," Inoichi said. "How far along are you? Tsunade-sama said eight and a half weeks, but I can tell that, that is inaccurate."

The blonde was shocked when Kakashi nervously pulled his attention to Tsunade, as if he didn't know how to explain it.

_Weird… _Inoichi thought. _Kakashi is usually never nervous or afraid of anything and yet, in this situation, he's like a completely different guy._

"I did not lie when I said Kakashi was eight and a half weeks along." Tsunade spoke for Kakashi. "However, I did leave out certain details. Despite of how far along he is, it seems that the pregnancy is going faster than a normal one. Though, he is eight and a half weeks, the pregnancy itself in actuality is seventeen weeks."

"Jeez…" Inoichi was speechless. He did the math in his head. "He's over four month pregnant."

Tsunade nodded. She was keeping a close eye on Kakashi as the information was revealed. Though Kakashi knew how long exactly he was, didn't mean he acknowledged it.

The man kept his face blank.

"Can we just get this over with." Kakashi said with an edge tone to his voice. "The more we wait the greater the chance we won't get Iruka back."

That snapped Inoichi out of his gawking. Kakashi was right. With all the talking he did, he could have found Iruka by now, if the man was still in there somewhere.

"Right, sorry." Inoichi got to work. "Please lift up your shirt. I'm going to need to write on your skin for this jutsu."

Kakashi didn't like this. Not one bit. The only people who were allowed to see his stomach was Iruka and on the rare occasion Tsunade-sama. Inoichi was defiantly not one of those people.

_However, _Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes._ This is for Iruka and I'll do anything for Iruka. I need him. The kids need him, especially if I die along the way._

Kakashi moved his hands and pulled his shirt up far enough to see his entire belly but stopped half way up his torso. Inoichi only needed his stomach, there was no reason to take his shirt completely off.

"Good." Inoichi didn't not stare and he did not question Kakashi. This was business only. "Please be very still."

That was a problem for Kakashi. The ink and brush tickled his stretched skin and Kakashi fought hard not to move. It use to be easy to sit still for this kind of thing but ever since the pregnancy, his stomach was very sensitive and his nerve endings were flaring with each stroke of the brush.

"Okay." Inoichi said when he was done with his writing. The image on Kakashi's stomach was made from words and symbols forming a circle around the bulging flesh, sprouting out in lines from the circle.

"What's next?" asked Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama said that Iruka was in Naruto's head when the connection broke. So I need to bypass you to get to Naruto, hence the writing. This jutsu I'm about to perform can become highly unstable if performed wrong. I need complete silence, and for you to not move while I'm working. It'll be better if you lay down to limit your movement." Inoichi explained as he put his writing tools down.

Kakashi nodded and struggled to lay down. Inoichi helped the silver man down even when said ninja protested saying he could do it himself.

"There." Inoichi was pleased when they were able to get the pregnant man laying on the bed properly. "Now…"

Inoichi moved towards Iruka.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi was alarmed with the other man's movements.

"It's okay, Kakashi." Inoichi soothed as he moved over to Iruka's side of the bed. "I need to write on him too. It's to ensure that when I find Iruka in Naruto I'll be able to guide him back to his body."

Kakashi calmed somewhat at his explanation as he picked up his brush and ink again and started writing on Iruka's forehead. It was a circle too. The circle sprouting out lines going towards the brunette's temples.

"Now, I can start." Inoichi went to Kakashi and lightly put his hand in the middle of the circle he had drawn previously. "Remember, hold still."

Kakashi nodded and closed his eyes praying one last time, hoping that this works.

00000000000000000

And here is another update! Much faster than I thought it was going to be!


	26. Chapter 26

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

Inoichi started the jutsu and the first thing he saw was a sewer maze. The scene was startling.

_So, this is what Naruto's mind looks like. _he couldn't help but think. Of course, the setting was different for every person, he just didn't think of a sewer when thinking about Naruto.

However, despite his thoughts he started to travel around the mind. As he walked doors were appearing before him answering a silent call.

He approached the first door and opened it. There was a flash of light before the memory started.

When Inoichi blinked he was in the middle of Konoha. There was a crowd of angry villagers and in the center of the crowd is Naruto. He looked to be three or four.

He was crying.

Inoichi's eyes soften pitying the small blonde; this was the kid's first memory. It was him being yelled at, people calling him a demon, having things thrown at him.

_Oh Naruto… _Inoichi thought. _I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was this bad. I was so busy with my own life and family, I completely ignored this. And not just me, we all ignored it. Too bothered by our own lives to care about yours._

Yeah, Inoichi knew that the kid had a tough life, as was expected with the fox sealed in him. It was his ignorance that lead him blind to what Naruto really had to face day to day in his life time.

Inoichi turned away from the scene and exited the memory. He couldn't stand to see how he had failed the loveable teen who the same crying kid grew up into.

With the exit of the memory he was back in the sewer mind with more doors hanging in front of him.

The blonde sighed. It was going to be a long day. There were so many places to hid in the mind that Inoichi had very few clues to where Iruka might be. He wasn't going to give up though. Even if he didn't find Iruka, if this was all for not, he would damn well make sure he could confirm, with out any doubt, that Iruka was no longer here.

Inoichi went to the next door. It was the same thing. There was mob of angry people with Naruto in the center; crying. This time he was a little bit older. Maybe around 6 or so.

The mob of people were beating him. The unseen on-looker was tense and Inoichi desperately wanted to intervene but knew it was hopeless. This wasn't really happening. It had already happened, a long time ago. It was in the past and there was no way he could help Naruto in this, for it was just a memory.

_A horrible, painful memory. _he was sick to his stomach just knowing that this had actually happened and knew that no one had helped the kid when he needed it the most.

Inoichi exited the memory.

The door faded away and he moved on to the next one. He hesitated for a second. He didn't really want to see any more of Naruto getting beaten but he had a mission to complete, whether it was failed or not. It had to be done.

The next memory was Naruto in the playground playing with some other boys. He instantly recognized Nara's and Akimichi's kids. Inoichi was internally relieved to see a happy scene in the boy's life for once. However, the memory took a turn for the worst when all the kid's parents came to take them home.

Naruto was the only one left on the playground. He was alone and that once happy aura he had was gone, vanished in seconds. He had no parents, no family. Inoichi watched as the boy dropped his head and walked away.

It didn't take long for a person or two to gang up on him. Inoichi had to watch as he ran for his life as a few ninja chased after him.

_How could have gotten this bad? _Inoichi was upset and angry from watching nearly everyone in the leaf village chase after Naruto and make his life a living hell. _How can he still be so happy about life? Any other person would have been broken or a violent maniac._

"I can't stand this." Inoichi left the memory and walked to the fourth door. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

_Well, here we go. _Inoichi opened the forth door. There was a flash of light like the times before but the scene was completely different from the past three he had seen.

_Iruka…? _

The older man was stunned at seeing the brunette so close. He went to touch the teacher in hopes that this really was the man he was searching for but alas, his hand went right through him.

_It's Iruka but not the Iruka I'm searching for. This is a memory._

Inoichi wanted to punch himself. Of course it was a memory. Finding Iruka now would be too fucking easy and he knew all along that Naruto always had a special place for his favorite teacher. He should've known.

Inoichi focused back on the scene. It was Naruto, again slightly older. He was with Iruka.

Iruka was glaring at Naruto like he was the devil himself. Inoichi was so confused. He thought Iruka loved Naruto.

He watched the scene play out but nothing special happened. Iruka was teaching his class per usual. He was happy and helpful to his students, making sure each one knew the subject matter and information.

However, he was hard and cold hearted to his favorite blonde.

_Did Iruka hate Naruto like everyone else at one time? _Inoichi thought._ He's acting like everyone else in this stupid village._

Inoichi didn't know what he was seeing but the real Iruka wasn't here so he left for another door.

Then something weird happened.

When he went through the sixth door he was seeing Iruka beaming down at Naruto in his classroom. Praising the young boy for his work. Naruto, for the first time since he had starting looking at his memories, was smiling brightly as the sun. The same smile the blonde always wore on his face like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Inoichi was dumbfounded. _What the hell happened between then and now to make Iruka love Naruto so much._

It wasn't his business to know but he couldn't help being so curious as to what happened between the two, to make that special bond that they had.

Inoichi stayed a little while wanting to watch Naruto be happy, for the kid rarely ever had a reason to be truly happy before Iruka.

Then he left the memory alone. Time and time again, door to door, Inoichi checked each memory. Each one had a significant memory in the blonde's life. Playing with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, failing the genin exams, finding out about being the nine tails, meeting team seven, and so on.

One after another Inoichi checked every door, but there was no Iruka to be found.

_This is getting hopeless. _Inoichi was starting to lose hope. He was almost done searching Naruto's mind and he wasn't getting any where.

_The last door… _he held hope above all that Iruka was in this last door but this wasn't some frilly fairy tail. This was real life and there was a damn good chance that Iruka wasn't in there either.

However, Inoichi still was hoping for the best.

He turned the knob and let the door open before him. It was dark.

_Odd… _Inoichi thought. Normally, when opening doors, they don't start out pitch black. Dark, like night time, yes, but not pitch black where Inoichi couldn't even see anything.

He was almost hesitant to step in. Who knows what was in there? For all he knew it could be a self-defense mechanism that Naruto naturally had against this sort of thing.

_I can't back out now. _he thought. He wasn't some Genin who didn't know what he was doing. He was a Jonín and he would be damned if some darkness scared him away.

He took a step in and then another, an another, until he was fully inside the colorless room. The door closed shut incasing him in the shadows of the darkness.

For a moment everything was okay. Nothing had attacked him of threatened him. Everything was okay.

The off in the distance, a light shone through. Rising up to his face was a blood red figure shooting straight at him! Blood red eyes piercing into him. Terror filled his being, freezing him in place.

Green eyes widened as fear clouded him. There was no escape. He was going to die!

Scream alit the air as red energy engulfed him. If felt like his skin was being pealed back. Kami, it hurt so much! Whatever this was, it was hurting him, killing him.

He clenched his eyes closed from the pain and when he opened them up, he was laying on the ground with Lady Tsunade hovering over him.

Inoichi gasped as he sat up quickly. He was panting so hard that one would think he had forgotten to breathe. Unknown to them, he did. His eyes were wide and in pure fear. He couldn't stop panting.

He vaguely heard his lady that he was hyperventilating, and was trying to get him to calm his breathing. For a moment, it didn't seem like he was going to be able to control his breath. Then the terror he felt left him and he was able to calm himself down enough to breathe normally again.

"What happened in there?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"I-I don't know." he admitted. "I was searching through Naruto's mind and something attacked me. I don't know what it was but it was red and it had the most horrid eyes I have ever seen in my life."

"Kyuubi." he heard his lady whisper.

_So,_ he thought. _That was the nine tailed fox. How could anyone, let alone a child face that thing?_

"Iruka, what about Iruka?" Kakashi scrambled to get up. "What about Iruka?"

Inoichi looked at the pregnant Kakashi and he felt a horrendous amount of guilt swell in him. The feeling must have showed in his eyes because Kakashi slumped down, absolutely defeated.

"I'm sorry." Inoichi confirmed what Kakashi had been thinking.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered, he felt a sting in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, damn it! He wasn't it.

"There is still hope though." Inoichi tried to insist. "Kyuubi stopped me from completely searching Naruto's mind. He still could be in there."

Kakashi lifted his head up in hope. He was ready to grab on to anything Inoichi said. All he wanted was Iruka to be back and if Inoichi said that there was a chance, it was more than having nothing.

"This is true." Lady Tsunade spoke. "However, if the Kyuubi won't let us through than we have no way of knowing."

"I could try again." Inoichi started to get up from his place from the ground. "I could try something stronger and hopefully I'll be able to slip through with out getting attacked again."

"Are you up for it?" Tsunade asked. She didn't want Inoichi to go back in there if he was any less than able.

"Yea." he nodded. "I was a little winded when I came out but I still have chakra and I still have the will to found Iruka. At the very least I'll be able to settle this and put Iruka to rest if it comes to that."

"Okay." Tsunade nodded. "Let's go again."


	27. Chapter 27

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Anything else**_

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

So, he tried it again. This time he used different hand signals and put his hand back on Kakashi's stomach.

This time around he didn't land in a hallway with different doors all around him, this time he landed in front of a cage. It was the Kyuubi's, beast and all growling at him from his barred home.

Inoichi looked around. There was nothing but the emptiness of Naruto's mind; a sewer setting, and Kyuubi's cage.

"You dare come in here." Inoichi jerked his head back towards the fox. Kyuubi just talked to him! Inoichi cleared his throat hoping it was conceal his nervousness.

"I didn't come to do harm, Kyuubi. I'm looking for the one called Iruka." he answered hoping his wasn't messing things up. His very life could be a stake.

"I should kill you were you stand!" the fox demon roared.

Inoichi flinched back.

"How dare you come in here! Leave now!"

The blonde had to jump back for the fox started leaking out his chakra towards him. He knew instinctively that if he touched that red energy of death, he would surely die.

As he jumped away, the Kyuubi made to press farther against his cage allowing Inoichi to see more on the inside. The skilled nin could hold back his gasp. There was an object, glowing and floating far back into the cage towards the ceiling, but he was there!

Iruka was in there!

Inoichi was staring amazed at the turn of events. He had found him! He had found Iruka. Inoichi's face quickly sobered. He had found Iruka but said man was inside that cage with the fox beast. How was he going to get the teacher out of there.

He had to jump back again from the flowing chakra.

Quickly, he calculated the facts, pro, and cons of the situation. At his maximum strength, there was no way he could take on the Kyuubi by himself, and at his current strength, he was sure to die a painful death.

Inoichi's heart went out for Kakashi and Iruka. He so wanted to bring Iruka back this time around, hoping that he could get this done and fast, but this was proving to be difficult.

He was going to need help in this. He knew exactly who could help, but the matter was, how long before they could get here.

How long would Iruka last away from his body?

Inoichi didn't like these questions. He glared as he jumped back, dodging the chakra again. He hated himself at this moment. He hated the fact that he wasn't strong enough to take Iruka back now while he was in his sight.

"I have no choice." he said out loud.

He was going to have to retreat. It was his only option now. There was no way he could win this fight. He jumped back one last time to avoid the dangerous energy and did a release hand signal.

He woke up in his real body again, excluding the gasping for breath part.

"Well?" asked Tsunade with a raise eyebrow. It was clear in her eyes that though she was hopeful, she was more than expecting him to say he could find Iruka.

"Did you find him?" asked Kakashi. "Did you find Iruka?"

"I did." he nodded his head slowly. "I did, but his trapped."

"What?!" Kakashi fought to sit up. "How?!"

Inoichi ignored him for the moment.

"Tsunade-sama," he brought his Hokage's attention back to him. "I need Jiraiya-sama."

"That's a heavy order." she commented. "It could take days to find him, much less how long it could take him to get back here."

"I know." Inoichi knew, Kami, he knew. "Iruka could be long gone by then, but this is the only course of action I can think of. Iruka is trapped in the cage with the Kyuubi. I couldn't even get close to him without the damned fox trying to kill me."

Tsunade nodded understanding. She brought a finger up to her lips in thought. She had a good general idea of where Jiraiya was, but it would still take some time for him to get back here. That alone could cost Iruka his life.

_Though, if what Inoichi is saying is true that there's nothing else we could do_. Tsunade also put that into consideration.

"Is there any chance you could get through? Or maybe someone from the village could help you instead?" she asked.

He shook his head. There was no chance what so ever, he could do this on his own. He would die before he even got close to Iruka.

"What about Yamato?" Kakashi asked desperately. "What about him?"

"I've thought that too." Inoichi informed. "Though his heritage would allow us some leeway, it's not going to work. Naruto isn't wearing the necklace so it would be no use. Yamato doesn't have the power to keep the fox still long enough to get Iruka."

"So, we're going to seat here and do nothing while Iruka withers away!" Kakashi felt tears threaten to over power him but he wouldn't allow it. He would cry later but not now. He needed to be strong.

"I'm sorry." the blonde said. "I wish I could do more but there's nothing I can do with out Jiraiya here."

"Then it's settled." Tsunade started to move towards the door. "I'll find Jiraiya as fast as I can and bring him back to the village. In the mean time, Inoichi, go home and get some rest. You're going to need it when Jiraiya gets here."

"Of course, my lady." Inoichi gave a slight bow as their Hokage left the room. He turned back to Kakashi and began cleaning off the ink used to make the seals.

"Is there any hope Inoichi?" asked Kakashi. "And don't lie to me."

The other man sighed. He felt for Kakashi, he did. He couldn't imagine having to go through this if this was his wife or daughter in Iruka's shoes.

"There is a chance. If Iruka can hold out with out the use of his mind or body. When Jiraiya-sama gets here and Iruka is still there, we have a good solid chance of saving him Kakashi. Though, I'm not going to lie. By the time Jiraiya-sama gets here, it might be too late and Iruka could be gone for good."

"If-_When_, Iruka comes back, will he be the same?" asked Kakashi looking at his lover.

"I don't know."

"Will he remember what happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"Will he be okay?" Kakashi whispered.

"I don't know." Inoichi said softly.

Kakashi looked troubled and Inoichi could do nothing to soothe him. The truth was, even if the got Iruka back, there was no telling if the man would be the same ever again. For all they knew, once Iruka was back in the living world, he could be insane from being separated from his body for so long.

It was a very troubling ordeal.

"Do you need to me to stay Kakashi?" Inoichi asked for the sole fact that he was afraid to leave his friend in his emotional state he was in.

"No." Kakashi who was still looking at Iruka, looked over to Inoichi. "I wish to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

Kakashi glared. He wanted to be alone damnit! He wanted to cry and wail and he wasn't going to be doing that with Inoichi in the room right next to him.

"Let me rephrase that, I need to be alone!"

"Okay, okay." the other man raised his hands in surrender. "I understand, but don't do anything stupid while we're gone, alright?"

"If you think I'm going to kill myself while you two are gone than you are surely wrong. Even if I'll never get to speak, or hear Iruka again, I won't take the easy way out and kill myself. I have other responsibilities I must do first." Kakashi raised his hand and soothed it over his swollen stomach.

Inoichi followed the action with his eyes and understood that Kakashi wasn't going to be a danger to himself, well, at least not yet anyway.


	28. Chapter 28

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Anything else_**

0000000000000000-Break in the story

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my original ones.

Summary: After a mission Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke get hit with a beam of light. When people find them Kakashi's in pain and there is no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. When taken back to the village, Tsunade finds something interesting. Kakashi is pregnant, but with who? Mpreg. KakaIru.

00000000000000000000

Iruka had always hated the dark. It was lifeless and empty; a never-ending void. The void was cold and harsh, nothing but death ever came with the darkness. He was exactly afraid of the darkness, it was mostly hatred of it.

Iruka hated the darkness.

That's why it was so confusing as to why now, in the darkness, that he felt a peace which he's never felt before in his life; not even when he was cuddling up with Kakashi on their bed after a good round of sex.

He didn't know where he was, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He could have stayed this way for the rest of his life and Iruka knew that he would have gladly stayed. The thoughts of Kakashi and village, his home, and family were near silent thoughts in his head. They were there, but they seemed so unimportant at the moment.

Though Iruka hated the darkness, he was welcoming it. He wanted to stay this way forever. He never wanted to leave. Everything else was minuscule now compared to the peace he felt here.

**_Drip…_**

Iruka felt his brow scrunch at the sudden noise. That wasn't right. There shouldn't be any noise. There should only be peace, peace and quiet. It's how it should be.

**_Drip…_**

He was getting annoyed. This sound shouldn't exist. It wasn't part of the peace. It needed to go away and leave him alone!

**_Drip…_**

Iruka couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw a ceiling. That wasn't right. He was so confused. Where was he? He lifted his hand to his head. It was throbbing slightly.

"What happened to me?" he asked himself. "What was I doing?'

He raked his brain for answers but he was coming up blank. What _was _he doing? He couldn't remember.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he mumbled.

He moved his hand down and gasped at the sight. His hand was small! It was so tiny, unlike the adult one he was used to.

"Is your head hurting dear? Do you need some medicine?"

Iruka froze. Brown eyes shrank impossibly small making the white of his eyes the more dominated feature. He sprung up completely forgetting everything about his hand. He had to know. He had to see her.

"Mom…" he breathed out as he saw the very woman who mothered him. She was standing in the doorway of his room.

"My room…?" Iruka looked around and was astonished when he recognized the very room he lived in for years before his parent's death.

_Wait? Death? My…parents died, but how? Ah! My head!_

Iruka clutched his head as a sharp pain ripped through him making him cringed, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Oh my-! Iruka, baby, are you okay?" his mother rushed towards him. "Sweetheart, please answer me."

"I'm f-fine." he let go of his head to look up to the older woman.

She was just like he remembered her. She still had the gentle look in her eyes, though concern shown through them as she eyed her son. She still had the same petite body, brown eyes and hair too. Iruka was scanning her from top to bottom. She looked the same.

"Iruka?"

She sounded the same.

She gently placed a hand on his forehead checking to make sure he didn't have a fever.

She felt the same.

"Are you okay?" she leaned closer inspecting every inch of skin to ensure there was nothing physically wrong with her son.

She smelt the same.

She was everything that he remembered of her. There was nothing he could see that would give away of an imposter. Nothing was missing. That could only mean one thing.

It was her. Iruka felt his heart beat faster. She really was his mother. Tears gathered in his eyes, he was so happy to see her again. When she died, he had always worried that he would forget about her in some way. She had died when he was so young, and he was constantly worried that he could forget her face, forget her scent, the sound of her voice.

On bad days, he sometimes did forget and would feel awful when he couldn't recall every detail of her face when hard times hit him.

"Mom!" he cried and fell into her embrace.

"Iruka!" she gasped not expecting the sudden reaction. "What has gotten into you?"

Iruka held her tighter knowing full well he couldn't tell her the truth.

"I had a bad dream." he said simply. It was an easy enough explanation.

"Oh, my poor baby." she cuddled him and made soothing circles on his bad trying her best to comfort him from his said nightmares.

Normally, he would have shied away from her exclaiming that he wasn't a kid anymore and didn't need her comfort but looking back now, he regretted every time he did so. Iruka hugged her close not wanting to let go.

Nothing else matter now. He was in his mother's arms. Nothing else matter; just him and her.

"I missed you so much." he told her.

"Sweet heart. I haven't gone anywhere." she tried to soothe her child.

"It seems like a life time to me." he responded back. He didn't know how or why but his mother was alive and well and he didn't want that to change.

In the back of his head though, something was telling him that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be here. He didn't know why. It just felt like he should be somewhere else right now.

_It's probably just my imagination._

Iruka thought as he smuggled into his mother's chest.

"Is he awake, dear?" another voice entered his room.

Iruka flinched away from his mother and looked to the other person in the room. It was a tall man who's hair was pulled back in a fashion similar to his own.

"D-Dad?" he called out hesitantly. This wasn't possible. He knew his parent shouldn't be here. That they were gone.

_Gone? _Iruka clutched his head once more. _They're not suppose to be here but where would they be? Why is my memory so fuzzy?_

"Is his head hurting him?" questioned his dad. His mom nodded and brushed his hair with her hand.

"Yeah, but it's to be expected right?" she answered.

"What?" Iruka looked up to them. "Do you know why my head hurts so much?"

"Son," his dad walked over to sit with the rest of his family. "You don't remember?"

Iruka shook his head. _Remember what?_

"Honey," Iruka's mother spoke up. "You were playing with your friends and there was an accident. Your head was hit very hard and you were out for two straight days. We were so worried dear."

"But," Iruka's father started. "The doctors said that you would recover and that you were cleared to come home this morning. You did wake up once so everyone was positive that you'd be fine. Are you sure you don't remember any of this?"

"No." Iruka shook his head. "I don't. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey," his mom wrapped her arms around him. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Just focus in gaining your strength and get better. That's all we ask."

"Of course it is, Iruka. We are just so glad and relieved that you're getting better." said his father. "There's nothing for you to worry about son, just get some rest, yeah?"

Iruka nodded and soon both his parents gave him a kiss on the forehead and left his room.

_I don't know what's happening but my head hurts so badly and I'm so tired._

No matter how hard Iruka tried he couldn't keep awake and was soon falling into darkness of the realm of sleep.

000000000000000000

Tsunade beat herself crazy trying to find Jiraiya. It's been two days and Tsunade has pulled almost every connection she had in order to find him faster. She had looked high and low for her long time old friend. It was starting to drive her nuts with all of the locations he could be.

It turned out that he wasn't where she thought he was. He was up in the wind and that wasn't good.

_I need to find him. _Tsunade thought. _He could be anywhere though._

"Lady Tsuande!" Shizune raced in. "A letter had just came in. It's from Jiraiya-sama!"

Tsunade's eyes widen at the sound of her comrade's name. Hope bloomed in her chest knowing that Jiraiya must had heard of her searching for him. She took the letter from him and opened it. With quick eyes she scared the lettering and read everything that the man wrote.

"What does it say my lady?" Shizune asked leaning closer.

Tsuande snapped the letter shut and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"He's on his way." she replied in relief. "He got wind of us searching for him. He'll be here in a day, at the most."

"Thank the stars my lady." Shizune also said in relief. "With any luck he'll be able to help Iruka."

"We can only pray." Tsuande commented. "He knows that Iruka is involved and that the seal is too, but he doesn't know the exact nature of everything. But if anyone had a chance at helping Iruka then it would be him."

"Then there is a chance that he won't be able to do anything, is there?" she asked her lady.

Tsunade grimaced at just thinking how people, especially Kakashi, would take that. She knew for a fact that Jiraiya couldn't solve this than the only thing keeping Kakashi alive is Naruto and Sasuke inside him.

_But what would happen afterwards? Would Kakashi stay sane enough to care for them or would he willingly just let go of everything just to be with Iruka? _she thought

That was a tough call. Each one had good reasoning behind either. Kakashi could feel like there was no point in continuing without Iruka but in the same breath he might think that this is what Iruka would want from him; to stay alive and take care of his former students.

_I don't like this uncertainty but what other choice do I have but pray that Jiraiya has the answers. Or at least know of someone who does. If not, than I fear for not only Iruka's life but Kakashi's and that of Naruto and Sasuke too. _Tsuande didn't like this situation at all. She hated it, in fact, that it was only up to faith and hope that could save fours lives. She didn't like those odds and she was a well know gambler.

0000000000000000000

Thank you for all those who are reading! I love to hear from everyone to see how I'm doing. And give thanks to my beta reader!


End file.
